


Mia and Teddy

by LittleSweetCheeks



Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 44,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: When his sister dies, Blake takes in his young niece and nephew.
Relationships: Elizabeth McCord/Henry McCord, Stevie McCord/Blake Moran
Comments: 181
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

Keeping one ear on Jay as he began to rant, Blake quietly lifted the phone receiver on his desk. “Yes?”

“Blake, I have someone on the line that says they’re your mother and that it’s urgent.” Maggie’s voice filtered through. “I didn’t know if you wanted me to try and take a message or put them through to your desk?”

“Um…” He glanced toward Jay again, who was still gaining steam. By the looks of Elizabeth and Nadine, they were going to let him get most of it out of his system and he knew that could take a minute. “I’ll take it at my desk, thank you.”

“Sure.”

Standing, he slipped through the vestibule and to his desk just as the line rang. “Hello?”

“Oh, Blake, finally!”

He was already frowning. “I’m at work, Mom. Maggie said this was an emergency?”

“It’s about your sister. Heather’s been… detained and they need someone to come and collect the kids.” Her tone made it sound like it was nothing, but he knew better.

His muscles tensed for action. “How bad?”

“The hospital sounded like there’s not a lot of hope this time. But you know how she gets, dramatic for the sake of attention.”

“Mom.” He wanted to be angry, but it wasn’t the time. “What hospital is she at?”

“Newhaven. Can you come get the kids? I just don’t know what I would do with them and it would just make people talk.”

“I’m at work, Mom.”

“Surely your boss wouldn’t mind you taking a few days to sort this out?”

“I’ll… I’ll call you back.” He ended the call, engaging the line again and dialing a number that, unfortunately, he knew by memory. “Hello, I’m calling about Heather Moran. She was brought in after a drug overdose…” He listened as the person searched and then spoke. “I’m her brother. And I’m her power of attorney… Yes, Blake Moran… Will she- Will she recover?” His face fell. “Thank you. I’m- I’m in DC, but I’ll be headed that was as soon as possible… That’s correct, she signed a DNR last year… I understand… Thank you.” Carefully placing the receiver back into the cradle, Blake took a moment to remember Heather when they were kids, before she lost herself to drugs.

Swallowing back the urge to cry, he stood, straightening his blazer before returning to the meeting. Hovering in the doorway, he spoke. “Ma’am?”

“Yes?” It took her a moment to work out where he was standing.

“I just need a moment, it’s… urgent.” He back out of the doorway and into her office.

A minute later, she trailed him in. “What’s going on?”

“My sister is in the hospital in Connecticut. I’m her medical proxy and I’m needed there.” He skirted providing any information.

“Is everything okay?”

He blinked back tears that threatened to fall. She’d been his best friend as kids. “I’m not sure yet, Ma’am. But I need to find a flight and get there as soon as possible.”

“Of- of course.” She waved to the door. “Go. Keep me informed.”

“Thank you, Ma’am.”


	2. Chapter 2

With a sense of urgency, Blake rushed through the halls of the hospital, well versed in the corridors he needed to take to find where his sister, what was left of her this time, was laying.

A nurse looked up, recognizing him from the last time Heather’d been in for an overdose. “Blake, correct?”

“Yes.”

“You’re sister’s down this way.” She guided him down to a quiet end of the hall. “I’m so very sorry it couldn’t be better news.”

He nodded. It was, after all, only a matter of time. “Thank you. She… she struggled for a long time with this and I tried to help her as much as I could. I just couldn’t- I couldn’t make her want it… Even for her kids.”

“That’s right. She had two, right?”

Slowly, he pulled out his phone, thumbing through until her found a picture he’d received only a week before. “Mia and Teddy.”

“They’re beautiful.” She looked up at him. “Where will they go now?”

“I’m not sure. Their father, he’s… he isn’t in the picture. All Heather really had were our parents and I.”

“Well… I’ll give you some time.”

“Thank you.” He watched her walk back down the hall before stepping into the room slowly. The room was silent. There were no monitors beeping, no TV playing, no one talking. In the bed, still and waiting, lay Heather’s body, thin and gaunt. He hadn’t seen her in person in nearly a year, despite his weekly calls to check on the kids. His parents had kept saying she was fine, everything was fine.

It was always fine.

They’d sworn she was doing well, didn’t need help. But now…

Now he was claiming her body.


	3. Chapter 3

He was still in his suit and wool coat, he’d not stopped to bother and change, as he let himself into his parents’ house. The sounds of feet thundering across wood floors despite being admonished not to run met his ears a moment before two little bodies flung themselves at his legs. That the upturned faces were smiling made his heart sink.

Blake sought out his mother, concerned. “You haven’t said anything?” He tried to keep the concern and anger out of his voice before kneeling down to hug and kiss his niece and nephew.

“I didn’t want them unduly upset.” She brushed off.

He clenched he teeth, making the muscles of his jaw flex. Looking between the two kids, he gave them a compassionate smile. “Hey, guys. I need to talk to the two of you a minute. How about we go sit in the other room?”

“Did you go see mommy?” Mia looked up at him as he stood. “Is she going to be here in time for dinner?”

“Let’s sit.” He guided them both to a recliner, helping them climb into his lap. “I did see your mom, but she won’t be coming for dinner. She… Your mom was really sick for a long time, right?” He watched Mia nod and Teddy simply stared. “She was a kind of sick that sometimes people get better and sometimes… Sometimes they don’t.” He pulled them both to his chest, determined to not start crying again, not in front of them, and pressed kisses into their hair. “Your mommy didn’t get better. I’m sorry.”

“Mommy isn’t coming home?” Mia pushed upright again, looking him in the face. “She died?”

Hearing the words coming out of his six-year-old niece’s mouth set tears free from his own eyes. “Yes, Sweetie. She died.”

She was still in his lap a moment, seeming to process that idea. “Where will we live? We can’t live at home without Mommy.”

“I know. I talked to your mommy a long time ago, when you were both little. She thought you might like to live with Nana. What do you think? Would you like to stay here and live with Nana and Pop?”

Blake looked up when his mother appeared from the kitchen. “Blake…” She shook her head. “I wouldn’t know what to do with them.”

He frowned. He’d always feared having this exact conversation. In fact, the only reason Heather had included their parents in her will as caretakers for the kids was because he’d insisted it. He’d feared something like this happening while he was too far away to come get them right away. But the children were watching them now, clearly trying to work out what the adults were saying. Looking between them, he drew a breath. It was Heather’s wish, anyway, he’d just been too angry when she’d first mentioned it to accept it was possibly his eventuality. “How would you both like to come live with me?”


	4. Chapter 4

Blake had booked a hotel. He wasn’t eager to step into Heather’s house and start going through her things and he was struggling to remain civil with his mother. Using a chair to prop the door between two adjoining rooms open, he double checked that the kids were distracted by the novelty of sitting in a fancy hotel bed watching Disney Channel in the middle of the day so he could use the phone.

Pulling the other chair closer to the window, he unlocked his phone and dialed, waiting until Maggie forwarded him to Elizabeth.

“Blake, how is it going? How is your sister?”

“She, um… She passed away.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry to hear that. I’m guessing you’ll need time off for the funeral? Just let me know what you need and you’ll get it. Whatever it is, Blake, we’re all here for you.”

“I- I appreciate that, Ma’am.” He glanced to the open door a moment. “Heather, my sister, she… she struggled with drug use. It was sudden, but not unexpected. I just wish it’d been different.”

“Well, I can understand that.”

“My parents don’t want to do a funeral, so once I sort a few things out, we’ll be headed back to DC. I will need the next couple days off though.”

“Of course. Like I said, take whatever time you need.”

“I could use… There is maybe one think you could help me with? I’m not sure how quickly I’ll need it, but I think routine is best.”

“Name it, Blake.”

A small hand landed on his arm, cutting off what he was about to reply. “Uncle Blake? Will we take all of our toys to your house too?” Mia’s eyes were wide. “Can I take my dolls to your house?”

He momentarily forgot he was on the phone. He pulled her close, cuddling her a moment. “Of course we’ll take your toys. We might have to wait and have them mailed, but we’ll get everything. I promise.” When she nodded, he kissed her crown before letting go. “Go watch cartoons with Teddy.”

There was a moment of quiet as he watched her return to her brother before a voice reminded him of the phone to his ear. “Blake?”

“Um, yeah.”

“Who was that?”

“My niece, Heather’s daughter. Heather had two kids.”

“…And they’re coming to your house? For how long?”

“For- forever. They’re coming to live with me. Heather had it in her will, had talked to me about it before she got so bad she couldn’t really make decisions like that anymore. I’d hoped my parents would step up if it ever came to it, but… they’re not…” He rested his elbows on his knees, rubbing his forehead with his free hand. “I have to finish up some paperwork tomorrow and then arrange to have the kids’ things shipped to DC. I’ll be back for Monday though, so don’t worry about me missing too much work.”

“No. You won’t Blake. You have a lot on your plate right now.”

“It’s nothing that’ll affect my work though, Ma’am. I assure you.”

“Blake…” He heard her sigh. “Were you close to your sister?”

“As kids, yes. Not so much once she got into drugs. I called every week to check on the kids, but Heather never wanted to talk about herself.”

“I am sorry for your loss.”

“Thank you.”


	5. Chapter 5

“You need to wear a coat, Mia.” Blake tried to get his niece to get herself ready while he helped Teddy into his own. “It’s cold outside and we may be doing quite a bit of walking today.”

Mia groans dramatically, tossing her head back, an eye roll added for effect. “Fine! But it messes up my look!” Her ‘look’ included a bright blue dress covered in unicorns over a pair of bright pink leggings coated in silver glitter he had already learned to detest. The outfit was rounded out with purple high tops that looked like a throwback to his own school days and, despite her begging, her hair was straight down her back. He’d made a mental note to himself to figure out how to do something with it.

“At least you’ll be warm.” They’d been back in DC two weeks. Long enough for the kids’ things to finish arriving and enough time, he felt, to let them settle into his temporarily very cramped apartment before he enrolled them both into school. “Now, a reminder.” He caught both of their attention once Mia reappeared with a coat. “Best behavior, got it? Then we’ll find somewhere fun to eat before we go finish enrolling you in school for tomorrow.”

“Do I have to go to school?” Teddy, only a year younger than his sister, but much quieter, pushed his green glasses up his nose.

“Yes, you’ll make tons of new friends there. I promise.” Blake looked them both over. “Ready?” Teddy nodded excitedly; Mia frowned. One out of two would do. “Good enough, let’s go.”

His car was parked half a block away and he hurried them along the sidewalk so they could get out of the cold as fast as possible. He was thankful that at least the kids were much bigger now and their booster seats were much easier to manage. Their first stop, the one he was most anxious and excited about, was to the Truman Building to check in and catch up on some information before he jumped back into the swing of things.

From the parking garage, the elevator was empty up to the seventh floor and then the door slid open to the familiar sights and sounds he was used to. Small hands slipped into his, making him smile.

“This is where you work?” There was awe in Teddy’s voice. “There’s so many people.”

“I know. This way.” He walked them through the main atrium, smiling in greeting as they passed various people. “This is where I sit.” He bypassed the desk today though and cut through the waiting room. “And through here is my boss.” Blake knocked on the open door.

Elizabeth looked up and then grinned. “Blake!” She stood, coming around the desk and toward them. “And who is this?”

“This is Mia, and this is Teddy.”

When Elizabeth offered her hand to shake, Mia stepped up enthusiastically. “I’m six! I’ll be seven in two months, that’s eight weeks. I really like fashion even though Uncle Blake made me wear a coat today that totally messed up my look. Do you like my shoes? I like your shoes because they are black and white and that’s fun. Does that mean you like fashion too-”

“Mia.” Blake cut in.

“Ugh!” She rolled her eyes at him, but stopped talking. Instead, she flounced to one of the chairs and dramatically sank into it.

Blake was about to profusely apologize, but then realized his boss was doing her best not to burst out laughing. “Really?”

He watched her shake her head. “I’m sorry, Blake. Is it safe to ask how your past couple weeks have been?”

It was his turn to roll his eyes, so she let it go, instead turning to Teddy.

“Do you talk as much as your sister?”

Teddy pushed his glasses up. “I’m Teddy. I like making slime. Is it true that I can’t sell my sister? I made signs but Uncle Blake said no.” He turned to his uncle. “Have we been good enough to go to McDonald’s next?”

Mia suddenly screeched. “Not McDonald’s, Teddy! Why are you dumb? We can’t ever go there again! Only Mommy can take us there and she’s dead, don’t you get it? She’s dead, so no McDonald’s, Teddy! Never again!”

Startled by the sudden outburst, it took Blake a moment to react and scoop her back away from her brother. “Hey, hey. No shouting. Mia, come on. Come here. Don’t call your brother dumb.” He got her as far as the sofa, determined to handle her outburst. He didn’t even register the way Teddy stood silent, face bunched up, until the boy began to wail.

It was the first time they’d really reacted so severely and while he understood that all types of reactions were probably going to be normal for a while yet, he hadn’t anticipated them doing it today. “Guys. Come on, come here.” He pulled Mia close for a hug, but Teddy refused to budge, so Blake carried Mia back to her brother and held them both close. “It’s going to be okay.” He wasn’t even sure if he was trying to comfort them or himself. When he looked up, Elizabeth was watching him hold them close.


	6. Chapter 6

“Drop off is seven thirty at the earliest and school is out at three, but they have wrap-around care until five thirty.” Blake was seated on the sofa now, Jay, Nadine, and Elizabeth with him. The kids had been passed on to Matt and Daisy for the duration of the meeting. “Outside of that, I’m not sure what I’ll do. And then there’s weekends.” He sighed.

“Weekends, we’ll just agree to play by ear.” Elizabeth glanced at the other two. “I don’t think there’ll be a single way to handle weekends that will ever work for every occasion.”

“Right.” He could learn to live with the not knowing. He hoped.

“And it’s not so bad, really.” Jay shrugged. “Having that little face, or faces in your case, to go home to. I think it makes the days easier to get through.”

“Yes, well, so far I haven’t been able to go run in two weeks. I miss it. Right now I would pay literally anything for a half hour to go run.” He wanted to sigh again, there were so many emotions swirling around in his head all the time. He’d barely had a moment’s peace to miss his sister and then there was the anger that welled up at his parents what felt like all the time. He wasn’t certain, but it felt like if he could just find a bit of his old life, for just a minute, he might be able to get out of his head enough to process all of it, but Mia and Teddy needed him constantly. During the day, they seemed to have the normal bluster and energy of any kids their ages, but at night they both often wanted to crawl into his bed because that was when they missed their mother the most.

“Why don’t you go on your runs after you drop them off at school each day?”

Nadine’s voice pulled him out of his musings. “What?”

He watched her draw a breath, glancing at the other two. “Being a single parent is hard, I’ve been there. It’s a matter of finding a new schedule that makes most things work out. You have an encrypted computer, so instead of doing your run early, maybe you could work before they’re up and then run once you drop them off and come in after that.”


	7. Chapter 7

He checked the clock again as he put Mia’s hairbrush aside. “I think that’s it. Let’s look at you.” He waited for her to turn around and looked over her uniform.

“I wanted a braid for my first day.” She stomped one foot.

“I’m sorry, Mia. I don’t know how to do braids. The bow looks nice though.” Blake looked around for where Teddy had gotten to after finishing his breakfast, spotting him curled up with a crayon. “Teddy, where did your glasses go?”

“I dunno.” The boy shrugged.

“We have to leave in about three minutes, can you please find them?” He stood, gathering up their backpacks and lunch boxes. “It’s your first day, guys, aren’t you excited?” His attempt at cheerful was met with silence. “Okay then…”

“I found them!” Teddy crawled out from under the couch, sleeves now covered in bits of dust. “They’re kinda dirty though.”

“Give them here.” Blake looked around before simply wiping them off on his shirt. “Now, coats. We can do this.”

They complied with his constant nudging until he got them securely in the car. “Uncle Blake?”

He bit back the urge to sigh as he directed the vehicle toward the school. “Yes, Mia?”

“What if I throw up?”

He pulled a face; glad she couldn’t see him. “You won’t throw up, Mia.”

“In my old class? My friend Ella, she was on the bus and threw up all over the seat and the floor and got it on Henry. The bus driver, Mister Bruce, he had to pull the bus over and they called her mom, but when Mister Bruce had her walk to the front to wait on her mom, she threw up more and it was everywhere and nobody could put their feet on the floor and it got on some of the seats and the windows were shut cause it was raining and the smell was really gross and other kids said they would throw up too and Mister Bruce tried to get everyone to stop talking. It didn’t work though. And then Ainsley, who is in Miss Cutter’s class, not in Miss Beard’s class like Ella and me, she threw up too because she was looking at all the lunch bits and snack bits in Ella’s throw up. It wasn’t con- cont- it wasn’t something we could catch though. Ella had to stay in the hospital and a doctor cut her open and took all her guts out and laid them everywhere because some part of her guts was what made her throw up. She missed school for a bunch of days to get better, which I guess isn’t so bad, but she missed a class party and that was really bad because who misses a class party? Nobody. Not unless you are going to be dead or something I think.”

“Mia.” Blake wanted to bang his forehead on the steering wheel. “Please talk about something else.”

“Okay.” She sounded chipper in her reply. “Uncle Blake?”

Resigned, he answered. “Yes, Mia.”

“Did you know, in Minecraft, that if you see a wolf you have to have at least fifteen bones because you have a forty percent chance of getting the wolf to be a dog. Then you can hit any mob even pigs and all that, except for creepers, and the dogs will protect you. They don’t like creepers because they don’t like to be blown up. The way you can tell they are a dog and not a wolf is they are wearing a collar. The only thing that will scare away a creeper is a cat. A creeper is actually a pig, but the person who made Minecraft I think accidentally left it and made it become a creeper.”

Blake stopped the car in the drop-off line and put it in park so the teacher could open the door. “Have a good day at school.”

The teacher leaned in. “Good morning.” She smiled at him, catching Mia and Teddy’s extra badges declaring them new students. “Welcome to your first day!”

Mia hoisted her backpack up. “I’m Mia, this is Teddy, he’s a baby cause he’s still in kindergarten.”

“Hey!”

“Uncle Blake doesn’t like it when I talk about throw up, he got mad at me, I think. He wouldn’t put my hair in a braid either, I think nobody taught him how. Is my teacher going to be nice like Miss Beard? I liked her, she was fun.” As she talked, the teacher waved over another student, asking him to see the pair to the right place.

Once they were away, she leaned in again. “I’m Miss Prescott, I’m guessing you’re ‘Uncle Blake’?”

He chuckled, despite his embarrassment. “Yes. And I’m terribly sorry for Mia.”

“It’s no problem. Did I hear that their mother just passed?”

“Yes.” His eyes drifted to them walking away. “Almost three weeks ago.”

“So, you’ve been thrown into the parenting deep end then.”

“Yes.”

“You’ll do okay. Have a good day.”

“You too.” Once the door was closed, he headed back to the apartment, rushing to change again into his running clothes. He pushed himself hard, thankful to be able to get out again, and finished his route in near-record time.

Pulling up the email server, he multitasked sorting what needed his attention and what needed passed on while he rushed through getting ready for work. His goal, for this week at least, was to get in at least a half hour ahead of the Secretary and make up for not being earlier.

=MS=

“Good morning, Ma’am.” Blake held out a fresh cup off coffee, taking the empty travel mug in exchange and then her briefcase. “Ambassador Rothschild will be in your office at nine thirty, so we’ve moved the staff meeting to ten.” As they walked, she began to shed her coat with his help. “Russell Jackson’s office has been chasing up the final proposals to get over to Defense. According to Jay, he’s called three times this morning, Nadine is currently in her office with the door shut… _sharing_ with him the need for patience on his part.” She laughed and he carried on. “The NSC meeting is at one and then you wanted me to remind you that Alison hears about making the varsity team today after school. I’ve cleared twenty minutes for you to speak with her, hopefully it’ll be good news.”

As they passed his desk, he grabbed the bag holding an apple muffin and then rushed to stay in step with her. “After that, you have a call with the Foreign Minister of Sweden.”

By the time he finished, she was standing at her desk, watching him with a small smile. “How was your morning, Blake?”

He paused. “Oh… Well… Mia was upset because I can’t braid hair. They got dropped off on time and everything went according to plan.”

“So, the glitter is just a bonus?”

“Glitter?” He looked down at himself. Sparkling back across his suit, were little silver flecks of glitter. “Mia had this glitter hairbow, it was going everywhere. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, Blake. Really. And once it’s in your house, it never leaves.” She laughed again, taking her seat. “How is that going, by the way? Finding a new place?”

He frowned a moment, surprised she was wanting to pause getting the morning started to ask about him. Taking a seat across from her, he watched her dig into the pastry bag. “I have two viable choices. I can keep renting and still mostly be within my means. I won’t be putting as much aside each month, but it would work. I found a place about halfway between here and Georgetown that would do. My other option is to cash out one of my older investments completely. Even with the taxes I’d owe, I’d be able to put down a sizeable enough deposit to make the mortgage and insurance work out to more than I’m paying now but less than the new rental. The houses are about the same, though the purchased one is in a bit better location.”

She sipped her coffee as she studied him. “But?”

“But I had to factor in tuition for private school, which I can’t assume will remain the same over the next however many years. I’m leaning toward the purchase though. It feels like the kids should have some degree of stability in their lives. Heather never really was very good at that, but she still made sure that had a consistent roof over their heads.”

“I’m sure whichever decision you make will be the correct one for you and the kids.”


	8. Chapter 8

Blake rushed into the school office, a pair of green glasses in his hand. Teddy had somehow misplaced them that morning between breakfast and brushing his teeth and, unsure what else to do, had been sent to school without them. It was only as Blake had been loading his bag for work that he’d found them shoved in the pencil cup that now graced the counter.

“I’m dropping off glasses for Teddy Moran.” He leaned against the counter.

The woman who’d been standing, back to him, at the desk, turned around and grinned. “Uncle Blake!” She laughed. “Wow, this is a much different look to what you wear at drop off.” She didn’t hide the way her eyes ran over his suit.

“Miss Prescott. I found Teddy’s glasses.” He held them up.

She took them and then held out her hand. “Please, it’s Jessica. I’ll see that he gets them.”

His phone buzzed and he dug it out. “Thank you.” The screen flashed with a message from the Secretary. “I’m already running late this morning.” He flashed her a grin. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“I’ll be there. Have a good day at work, Blake.” Her smile was near-blinding.

“You- you too.”

=MS=

Rushing off the elevator, Blake hurriedly shoved his phone into a locker, hoping above all hope that he wasn’t going to completely miss the staff meeting. Rounding the corner, he crashed into Jay, who did his best to not drop any of the paperwork he was carrying.

“Hey! Woah, woah, Blake. Slow down!”

“Is the meeting over?”

“Yeah, yeah, I just came from there.” Jay took in his disheveled look.

“What she upset?”

“What?”

“The Secretary. Was she upset I’m late? I had to get Teddy’s glasses to the school, he forgot them and it added extra time out of my morning and we were all a bit slow this morning getting going, so we were already running late-”

“Blake, hey. It’s okay. She wasn’t upset.” He patted his shoulder. “Come on, in my office.” Jay all but dragged him in and pushed him toward a seat. “Take a breath, Man.”

“I should’ve been here over an hour ago.”

“Hey. Relax. It’s fine. It’s no big deal. Stuff happens, she has three kids, you think she doesn’t know that?” Jay waved up the hall. “Take a minute. Get your head together and then calmly get started with the day.”

“My head together…right. I’m just… So, used to not being this guy.”

“I know.” Blake glanced up as something behind him caught Jay’s attention. A beat later, the office door was pushing open.

“Everything okay, Blake?” Nadine studied him; concern obvious.

“Fine. I’m sorry I was late. I’ll try not to let it happen again.”

She shook her head. “Oh, it will.” When he started to react defensively to that, she put her hand up. “And it will be fine. What happened this morning?”

He recounted for them both how the morning had gone, complete with Mia’s still daily fits over her hair being left straight down her back. The kids had been at school a month now and he knew he’d have to figure out something soon.

Nadine made a suggestion Blake hadn’t considered. “You know, I’d hazard a guess either the Secretary or at least one of her girls is good with all that stuff. Both Stevie and Alison have quite long hair and by their ages, they have to be doing it all themselves. You should ask for help.”

Twenty minutes later, Blake was entering the Secretary’ office, much calmer. “Here are the files that need signed, Ma’am. I do apologize for missing this morning, we had a situation with a forgotten pair of glasses.”

“Not a problem. Could you get Ambassador Suarez on a call for me please?”

“Of course.” He nodded and then paused. “I was wondering, while you have a free second, if I could ask a favor?”

“Sure, what’s up?”

“Mia desperately wants her hair braided and… I haven’t the first clue where to start. Do you think perhaps Alison or Stevie would be willing to teach me what to do?”

There was a pause as she stared at him with a soft smile. “I’m sure they’d love to. I’ll talk to them tonight.”


	9. Chapter 9

When the alarm on his computer went off, Blake froze a moment. He couldn’t leave now, there was too much to do. But if he didn’t leave now, he’d never make picking up the kids in time. Leaving the paperwork on his desk, Blake rushed to the Secretary’s office, surprised to find himself following Jay in who also looked frazzled.

It was Jay who spoke first. “Ma’am, I have to go down and get Chloe. I know we’re still rushed, but Abby’s out of town and the daycare will be closing any minute.”

They both watched she and Nadine consider that before she addressed Blake. “And you?”

“I have to get Mia and Teddy. I don’t even know what they would do if I were late.”

Elizabeth looked to Nadine a moment before seeming to think of a solution. “Okay. Both of you go and then come back. We’ll… figure something out. It’s going to be a long night, but I really need you both here.”

“Thank you, Ma’am.” They said in almost unison.

=MS=

“Can we watch a movie tonight, Uncle Blake?” Teddy asked from the back seat.

“We aren’t going home.” He drew a steadying breath. “I have to go back to work.”

The back seat of his small car was quiet a second. “So where will we go?”

At the next red light, Blake looked back at his nephew. “You get to come with me and hang out. Does that sound like fun? You could make some pictures for everyone to put up in their offices.” He’d had to bring the kids in a handful of times so far for a few minutes, often when he needed to stop in on a weekend quickly, this was the first time they’d run into this situation.

“It doesn’t sound like fun.” Mia finally piped up. “It sounds boring. There’s nothing fun at your work.”

“I’m sure we can find something fun to do. I won’t even ask you about your homework tonight.” He knew how much Mia disliked having to do even more school work once she got home. “Maybe you could make paper dolls and make them outfits?”

In the mirror, he saw her shrug. “I guess. I’ll need the colored pencils.” He could see the hopeful question in her eyes. Apparently Mia remembered the surprise discovery of a large box of colored pencils Nadine kept stored in one of her cabinets from a month earlier.

He smiled. “We can ask about borrowing them again.”

She bounced in her seat, clapping her hands.

=MS=

When Blake returned, doing his best on the elevator ride up to keep the kids from fighting, he was surprised to find Alison standing in the lobby waiting for him. “What- what is this? Bring your kid to work day?”

“Something like that. Stevie is with Chloe in the conference room already. Mom called us and asked us to come help.” She turned to the kids. “Want to come with me a play for a bit?” She put her hands out, lifting Teddy when he stepped up and then plopped him on the desk so she could turn around and pull him onto her back. “There we go. If it gets too late, we’ll work out something else.”

“Okay.”

Ali looked at Mia as she offered her hand. “How does pizza sound for dinner?”

“Pizza? Like from a restaurant? Uncle Blake never lets us have pizza like that.” She shot him a side-eye. “And can we find the colored pencils? I want to draw stuff.”

Alison looked up to Blake in askance.

“Nadine has them. I’ll ask when I catch up with her.”

=MS=

Somehow, in the disaster of the night and three trips to the White House with the Secretary, Blake had given up any pretext of professionalism. His jacket was somewhere on a chair, maybe in the conference room, his tie was on his desk, and his shirt sleeves were shoved up, top button undone. He was exhausted and his brain seemed to struggle to think of even the most basic things. Abandoning even the thought of trying to go for more coffee, he crawled onto the sofa in the waiting area and collapsed, face down and feet hanging over the far end. He’d had enough. Defense had finally done their thing; the hostages were saved even though one of the Seal Team was badly wounded.

If he were lucky, there would be no more rustling out of that part of the world until Monday.

He planned on sleeping until Monday.

The floor was quiet just long enough for him to drift off. A hand shaking him made him grumble. “What?”

“You can’t sleep here, come on.”

He twisted so he could peer up at the intruder. “I’m too tired to drive.”

He watched Elizabeth look him over. “Stevie and Ali took the kids to the house to get some sleep when Jay left with Chloe.”

“Kids?”

She frowned. “Your kids?”

Blake blinked a minute. “Oh. Shit.” He sat upright again, scrubbing his face with his hands. “I forgot all about them. How- how horrible does that make me?”

“It doesn’t. It just makes you tired. I once forgot I’d had Jason. Like literally, that I had three kids. He was maybe six weeks old and I was so tired… Like I said, they’re already asleep anyway. Come on, you can ride over with me and crash in the TV room. Go find your things.”

Standing again, he did as he’d been prodded, finding all his things and meeting her as she was headed for the elevator. Silently, he rode down and climbed into the SUV, thankful he didn’t have to drive.

“Did you get the house?”

“Hm?” He was beyond even bothering to try and keep his eyes open as he leaned back in his seat.

“You said yesterday… well, the day before yesterday now, that you were waiting to hear if they accepted your offer.”

“Oh. Yes, they did. The closing will be in about six weeks. I don’t have a specific date yet, but I did mark the calendar tentatively for that week.” He let the conversation lapse as they neared the mostly-dark house. “Are you sure you don’t want me to just take them home?”

“It’s late, don’t wake them.” At the door, she dropped her own things first and he copied before she started up the stairs, checking various bedrooms as she went. “They’re in Ali’s room.” She eased the door open so he could see in as well.

Most of the bedroom was taken over by a blanket fort lit with fairy lights. Asleep inside, Blake could just make out Teddy and Mia surrounded by stuffed animals. It was his favorite thing, watching them sleep.

“Come on, let’s get you some blankets so you can sleep too.”

=MS=

Girlish chattering slowly woke Blake hours later from where he was sprawled on the couch. In his arms, Teddy was curled against his chest reading a picture book. Blake kissed him, making him turn and smile.

“Look, Uncle Blake, dinosaurs.” He softly shared.

Dinosaurs were currently Teddy’s favorite subject and Blake was learning a lot just from listening to his nephew talk about them. “What ones are you reading about?”

“This is a triceratops. These are the eggs and this one is dead cause it got in a fight with another dinosaur.”

“Like what?”

Teddy hummed. “A t-rex maybe. They eat other dinosaurs.”

Blake adjusted so he was on his back, head on a pillow, and then pulled Teddy more fully into the crook of his arm. He was much quieter than his sister and Blake was learning to be vigilant about giving Teddy times like this to quietly bond. “Maybe.”

Teddy turned the page and looked at the pictures. “Uncle Blake?”

“Hm?”

“Can we see dinosaur bones?”

“Well…yes. There’s an exhibit at the Natural History Museum. I’m not sure what dinosaurs they have, but we could go look.”

“What’s an ex-hib-bit?”

He chuckled. “It’s a big word that kind of means the group of things they have for you to look at. The museum has a big group of dinosaur things we could go see.”

“Oh.” Loud laughter made Teddy wriggle until he was sitting upright and looking over the back of the couch. “Uncle Blake?”

“Yeah?”

“Mia has makeup on.”

Blake copied his position and look as well. At the kitchen table were the McCord girls and Mia. Between them was a mountain of makeup and nail polish, a good deal of which was on Mia herself. “What are you up to?”

Mia bounced on her knees, clapping. “They’re making me girlie!”

“I see that.”

“She saw all my stuff this morning and wanted to try out some nail polish. Stevie and I thought we could have some fun.” Ali shrugged.

“I want my room like Ali’s room in the new house.”

He smiled. “I’m sure you do. You’re a bit young to have your own makeup and nail stuff though, I think. You might make a mess.”

“I’m not a baby!”

“I know. Shh, don’t shout.”

Teddy tugged on his arm. “Can we go see dinosaurs today?”

“I don’t want to see stupid dinosaurs!”


	10. Chapter 10

“Emma One said she was coming but her mommy would have to bring her brothers. Emma Two gets babysat by Jordyn’s mommy on Saturdays and so they have to come together. I wish the boys didn’t have to come, boys are no fun and why would they want to come to a unicorn party? Did we have to have Teddy at my party? Couldn’t he have gone to stay with Nana for a day? Or maybe you could find a person to stay home with him? Do you think my new friends will like my party? I wonder what presents they will bring? I _told_ Emma and Emma I like unicorns, but now I wish I had said mermaids because mermaids are good too and I want mermaid stuff. Uncle Blake?... Uncle Blake?” She crawled along the seat of the picnic table and tugged his arm. “Uncle Blake?”

“Hm? What?” He finished tying balloons to the end of the table.

“Did you hear me?”

“I did, Sweetie. I heard all of it.” He took a step back. “I think that’s the last of the decorations.” He’d booked a pavilion at the park for the party, hoping it would prove to be as low-stress as he’d been assured it would be. “Do you see any of your friends?”

Mia stood on the seat, making him toss out his hands to keep her from falling. “I think I see Jordyn and Emma Two!” She clambered off the bench and darted across the field, hair flying behind her. As he followed her with his eyes, he caught sight of Matt and Jay crossing the field toward him as well and he was thankful they’d made it. He still didn’t know almost any of the parents and, undoubtedly, they were all going to be mothers bringing their kids. The notion terrified him.

When Jordyn’s mom…or was it Emma Two’s mom? He couldn’t remember… Got to the pavilion, he greeted and introduced himself, thankful for all the practice rapidly memorizing names and faces.

Slowly, the pavilion filled with moms as the kids all ran off to play. Blake passed out drinks and circulated, doing his best to not be overwhelmed but the various conversations but also not hide out with his coworkers in the corner to avoid what felt like a hundred questions about why he was raising his niece and nephew.

Looking around to see that everyone had what they needed, he was thankful to see Daisy also helping and looking much more comfortable than he felt.

Carly, one of the moms that seemed to be the center of the gossip, caught his attention. “Who’s out here with security?”

Blake turned and looked across to the lot, a grin forming at the sight of Elizabeth walking their way. Halfway across the grass, stopped and waiting now for her to catch up, was Nadine with a large present in her arms. Leaving a bag of chips on the picnic table, Blake walked a few feet out from the pavilion and waited for them to walk over before greeting them. “I’m glad you came.”

“I wouldn’t have missed it.” Elizabeth looked around. “Where are the kids?”

“Playing.” He waved to the playground. “Find a seat, the presents are at that end.” He turned to the detail. “I have drinks and chips, guys, if you want some. And I ordered pizzas, they’ll be delivered in about ten minutes. It’s Sir Luigi’s.” He knew that they’d want to know exactly who Blake was expecting.

“Thanks.” Fred nodded as they spread out around the wooden structure.

Turning back to the moms, Blake crossed his fingers that everything stayed perfect.

=MS=

A hand landed softly on Blake’s shoulder, pulling his attention away from the insufferable conversation he’d found himself drawn into happening between several of the moms. When he looked up, Nadine tipped her head to the side. “Could you give me a hand?”

“Yes! I mean- yes, sure.” He stood quickly, eager to do whatever got him out of the conversation. “What do you need?”

She didn’t answer until they were at the far table. “That same group existed when Roman was young. The ‘single and bitter’ club. And since I was single… I was expected to also be bitter about it.” She passed him the plastic-wrapped plates. “Open this, pretend I couldn’t.”

“Right.” He sighed. “I’m just trying to do whatever it takes for Mia to be happy.”

“She is.” He watched her look toward the playground. “Don’t feel like you have to torture yourself being accepted into a certain parent clique to do it though. Now, you should call the kids over for pizza and then move right to the cake while they’re still full. Trust me, it’s better that way. Then open presents and that’ll give them enough excuse to sit and digest before running off again. After that, it’s clean-up for you and people will start leaving of their own accord because they will feel guilty for not wanting to help.”

Blake stared at her a moment. “Wow.”

She shrugged. “All birthday parties are pretty much the same. Not a whole lot has changed in twenty or so years.”

Later, as the last gift was being put aside and the kids ran back to the playground, Blake looked at his coworkers who’d all stepped up and helped manage everything. “Thank you. Really.”

“Not a problem.” Matt shook open a large gift bag and started loading it. “We’ll help you get it all to the car.”

Daisy was loading the cooler. “Tell me what you want to save of this and what I can toss. I’ll get it all packed up.”

Just as Nadine’d predicted, as soon as clean-up started, the other parents began to leave and, eventually, Blake found himself seated at one of the tables between Jay and Daisy, watching Mia and Teddy play.


	11. Chapter 11

“I don’t see why you think you can walk away from any responsibilities to them and then demand to see them when you wish.” Blake held his phone against his ear as he peeked into the bathroom to check on Teddy in the tub. “Because I’m raising them, Mom, that’s why I get a say-so in it. I’m raising them because you…” He backed away from the door as his voice dropped to a hiss. “Because you thought it would make you look bad!” He cleared his throat when Mia glanced up. “I’m petitioning to adopt them, so whatever you were setting aside for their college, you can change over to my name and I’ll merge it with the accounts I’ve already created.”

He was so tired of this conversation. “Look, Mom, it’s not happening. I have a very busy job and I can’t just drop everything so you can parade them around the Vineyard for an afternoon. They have school anyway… Well, it’s my call and you’re going to have to live with that… I have to go, Mom. I need to get Teddy out of the tub and into pajamas so I can get them both in bed…. Yeah, bye.” With a huff, he dropped his phone onto the bed.

“Nana wants to see us?” Mia sounded apprehensive as she asked.

“I’m sorry, Mia. I should have told Nana I would talk to her tomorrow while you were at school.” He chewed his lip. “Let me get your brother dried and dressed, okay? How is your homework coming along?”

She wiggled in her seat, a move he’d come to compare to a simple shrug in anyone else. “It’s done. I’m making pictures.”

“Okay. I’ll be right back.” Stepping into the bathroom, he looked down at Teddy who was still sporting a bubble beard. “Ready to get rinsed and get out?”

“No. I like the water.”

He reached for a towel. “I know, Kiddo, but you’ll shrivel up like a raisin if you stay in. Maybe this summer I can get you swim lessons. How does that sound?” He sat on the floor, using a large green cup to rinse the suds away before pulling the plug. “Come on, out you get.” With one hand, he helped Teddy climb over the edge and then wrapped him in the towel, pulling him into his lap. “How was school today?”

“Good. My teacher let me help read the story in circle time.”

“That sounds fun.”

“Yeah. It was fun. The story was about a president who lived in a log cabin.”

“Abraham Lincoln?”

“Yeah! How’d you know?” He twisted to look up.

Blake chuckled. “Lucky guess. Did you like the story?”

“I guess so.”

“Okay, run get in your pajamas. They’re on my bed.” He set him on his feet. Alone, he stared around the bathroom. Months ago, the small space was tidiness to the extreme, but now there were kids clothes that hadn’t quite made it into the hamper, brightly colored soap bottles, and several barbies and toy dinosaurs dripping in the bottom of the tub. Where once upon a time he’d had only bright white towels, now he also had ones sporting cartoon characters.

He’d meant it when he’d told his mother, these were his kids now and nothing would ever change that in his heart.

=MS=

Blake accepted the thick mailer when it was hand to him checking the return address before carefully breaking the seal and pulling it out. Slowly, he read over the cover letter and then flipped through each page, checking that the information was correct.

“Something wrong?”

Blake looked up, surprised to see his boss standing in the aisle. “Um, no. Nothing wrong.”

“Then what’s that?” Her eyes landed on the sheaf of papers.

“Oh, uh, paperwork to adopt the kids. Since I have full guardianship and Heather is… deceased and there’s no father to contest anything, I asked the attorney who was the executor of her will about moving to formally adopt them.”

“That’s- that’s a huge step, Blake.”

“I know. I haven’t actually sat them down and talked to them about it yet.” He looked up from the paperwork again. “It feels like the right thing, though. My parents aren’t going to contest it and there isn’t anyone else. I’m just trying- I’m trying to create as much stability as possible and… it feels right.”

“Then that’s what you should do.”

=MS=

Tapping lightly on the doorframe, he waited for Nadine to look up from her work. “Got a second?”

“Not since the early nineties.” She chuckled. “What do you need?”

“Would you be willing sometime, not right now, to look over something and then answer a couple questions for me?” He held the folder up slightly.

Nadine held out her hand. “What is it?”

He handed it over and took a seat. “A petition to adopt the kids.” He caught when she glanced up over her glasses but said nothing. “I know the petition is solid and should go through with no problems. I- I trust the attorney who drafted it. My- my question is, is there ever a scenario where my parents could fight for visitation or something once it’s done.”

When she looked up again, she studied him. “You don’t want them to have visitation?”

“I… Don’t like them having it only on their terms.”

“…Explain.” She shifted, steeling back in her seat.

“They didn’t even want to have the kids for a night after Heather died. I had to take them straight to the hotel and they’ve barely checked in on them since except once and even then, it was on their terms. They wanted me to bring them to the Vineyard for one afternoon to show them off for some luncheon. They would’ve missed school and for what? To be put in fancy clothes and told to sit quietly?” He scoffed. “Can you imagine Mia doing that?”

Nadine gave a knowing smile. “No. I can’t see Mia going for that.” She drew a breath. “There are ways to make it on your terms if it comes to it. Do you think they’ll contest the adoption?”

“No. They don’t want the kids and they don’t want them going to strangers.” He frowned. “I asked my mom to transfer the accounts they’d set up for their colleges to me last week. They are… absolving their guilt through money. I guess that really shouldn’t surprise me though.”

“Were you ever close to your parents?”

He debated a moment. “Let’s just say I’m not surprised Heather turned to drugs.”

“Well… I’ll look over this if you’d like and I’ll do some research so you know what your rights are in case they do push for some kind of grandparental visitation.”

“Thank you.” He stood, straightening his suit and turning to the door.

“My services aren’t free, you know.” He looked back to find her smiling again. “I didn’t get my law degree as a prize in a cereal box.”

“Of- of course.” He looked around, wondering just how much this would cost him.

“Relax… Treat me to dinner.”

“Oh!” He gave a small laugh.

“With the kids. Maybe this weekend?”

“Yeah. Sure.” He glanced out the door. “I’ll- I’ll think of something.”

=MS=

The apartment was half filled with boxes already waiting to begin being moved over the weekend. The closing was on Friday and he was hoping to spend the afternoon and then two days moving so he could bring in cleaners to handle the apartment before he turned the keys over.

“Teddy? Where’d you go?” Blake was always amazed his nephew could find places to hide in the small apartment. “Chicken tenders and macaroni and cheese out of a box, just like you asked.” He placed the plastic plate on the table almost as if he were baiting a wild animal, standing back to watch and wait for the boy to appear.

Teddy crawled out from under the bed. “The blue box with the spoon and the noodles?”

“Yes, Teddy, the blue box with the spoon and the noodles.”

“What are we having?” Mia stood on her tiptoes, peering into the pan cooling on the stove. “What is _that_?”

“Fish. Fish, rice, and asparagus. It’s good.”

She wrinkled her nose. “It smells gross.”

Blake sighed. He was pretty sure she’d say chocolate cake smelled gross just to be obstinate. “You’re eating it. Go sit, I want to talk to both of you.” He shooed her to the table as he made their plates and carried them over. “I talked to someone about you two. When I brought you here, I became your guardian, so I’m still your uncle, I’m just in charge. I talked to a person about adopting you so you would always belong here, with me. I wouldn’t be just looking after you for a while, I would care for you forever. I would become your parent. Do you understand what that means?”

It took a moment before Teddy shook his head.

“It means I would love you forever, which- I already will, but it means nobody could take you away from me. It would be like when you lived with Mommy, only with me, and I- You don’t have to worry about me being sick. I would be your dad.”

Teddy’s eyes widened. “I’ve never had a Daddy before.”

“I know, Buddy. But what do you think? It would be us, just like this.”

He was concerned when Teddy’s face crumpled, and his eyes started to water. Abandoning his dinner, Teddy crawled off his chair and climbed into Blake’s lap. “I can call you Daddy?”

“Yes. If you wanted to.”

He began to cry, wrapping his arms around his neck. “I want you to be my Daddy.”

Already overwhelmed, Blake looked to Mia, who was unusually silent. “How about you?”

She shrugged. “I guess that’s okay. Can I- Does this mean you’ll buy me a puppy?”


	12. Chapter 12

Sidestepping the group of students loitering the courtyard, Blake thumbed through his phone, mentally grumbling that, for some reason, the school groups always seemed to invade his one small space of midday reprieve to have their lunches.

“Blake! I wondered if I’d see you here!”

Surprised, Blake looked up. “Miss Prescott- I mean, Jessica! What’s- What are you doing here?”

She waved at the students as she stopped right in front of him. “Chaperoning today. We’re just taking a lunch break before we finish the tour. I didn’t know if we’d get to the area you work or not.” She leaned in close, smile wide.

“Yeah, the- uh, the seventh floor is part of the student tour, yes. And you might be in luck. They, uh, we never promise that the Secretary will be available, but she might just be around today. I mean, things change in an instant for us, but… It’s been quiet today.”

When she giggled, she landed one hand on his arm. “That’d be so great! Really. I know there was no promises, but you know how it is, for some of these kids, the opportunity could just give them the boost they need to try a bit harder.” She looked around the courtyard. “Were you just stopping for lunch? You could join me.”

“I, um…” He looked around. “I really should-”

“Come on, Blake. You can tell me all about working for the Secretary of State. Sounds like a fun job.”

From across the courtyard, he heard his name called and his head snapped up. Walking his way was Nadine, eyes on him. “What’s up?”

“I hope you weren’t planning on getting lunch. We have to get a handle on that situation we were discussing earlier, they’re still making unnecessary noise. Who’s this?”

Before he could answer for himself, Jessica put her hand out. “Jessica Prescott. I teach at Mia and Teddy’s school. Blake and I were just getting… better acquainted.” She leaned into him again.

“Well, I hate to pull him away, but we do need him upstairs.” Her hand wrapped around Blake’s other arm and for a moment it felt like he was being pulled in two directions.

Jessica turned loose and bid him goodbye. Once they were in the hallway, Nadine turned and stared up at him. “Never date a teacher. Don’t do it. Trust me on this one.”

“O- okay. I didn’t even realize she was coming on to me until just before you turned up.”

She rolled her eyes and laughed. “I’m not surprised.”

=MS=

The sound of voices of dozens of students made Blake gulp. The worry over running into Jessica again had plagued him for hours, he didn’t know what to do about her trying to flirt with him yet again.

Matt and Daisy chose that moment to turn up at his desk in another of their all too common quarrels that normally grated him to no end, but today he was thankful and didn’t dissuade their presence. Eyeing the students slowly touring the floor, he even offered comments in defense of bother their views just to keep them going. It was to no avail though.

“Blake!” Jessica’s chipper voice called out. “So, will we get to meet your boss today then?”

He felt as his coworkers looked between them before Daisy spoke up. “Hi, I’m Daisy Grant. Normally I take the tours in for this part but if you’d like for Blake to escort you instead-”

“No!” He shook his head. “That’s okay, Daisy. It’s your job, wouldn’t want to step on your toes. And anyway… Nadine really needs me to get these to her as swiftly as possible.” He lifted a stack of folders off his desk. “I’m sorry, Jessica, I really do have things to do.” He slipped away, edging carefully around her so they didn’t touch.

As he darted for the hall, he heard Matt behind him. “Are you nuts?” He whispered. “She’s into you!”

“She’s a teacher at the kids’ school.”

“So?!”

“I’m not going there.” He made it as far as Nadine’s doorway. “Help me?”

She glanced at the pair of them over her glasses but didn’t ask.

“Some teacher’s got the hots for him and he wants to run away.” He waved at the paperwork in Blake’s hand. “He’s here with a fake emergency because he’s too chicken to show interest back.”

“Please make me really busy?”

The room went silent a beat before she lifted a thin inter-office envelope off the edge of her desk. “This needs to make its way into Russell Jackson’s hands.”

“Oh, thank god!” Blake turned, dropping the files into Matt’s hands. “Put those back on my desk.” He grabbed the envelope.

“Blake?”

“Yeah?”

“It’s a nice day out.” He gave her a confused look. “Walking takes longer.”

“Right.”

“I’ll call if we need you back.”

“Thank you.” He darted out the door again, thankful to have a task outside the building.

=MS=

It had taken three reschedules before they’d managed to make the payment dinner for Nadine’s help with the paperwork. Blake held Teddy’s hand as they followed the hostess through the restaurant to a booth near the back. He’d given then reminder lectures at home, twice in the car, and once on the sidewalk about how to behave tonight and he was almost forty percent certain at least one of them would remember their manners.

“Aren’t we eating with somebody?” Mia asked, climbing into the booth opposite her brother. Blake went to sit beside Teddy, but Mia’s voice rose. “No, Uncle Blake! Sit by me!”

“Shh.” He tried to calm her. “Other people are eating. I’ll sit by you.” He slid into the booth beside her. “You might change your mind when they get here though.” He looked toward the door, waiting. He’d arrived early because he wasn’t sure just how many problems he’d encounter getting the kids going tonight. “There they are.”

Both kids looked up, eyes lighting up when they saw Nadine walking their way.

“Remember, soft voices please.” He reminded them as she joined them sitting beside Teddy who wrapped her in a hug.

Teddy sat on his feet facing her. “Did you know we got a new house?”

As she worked out of her jacket, she smiled at him. “I did. Do you like it?”

He nodded. “I have my own room and we got stickers for the walls and they are dinosaurs.”

“ _My_ room is mermaids.” Mia leaned on the table. “Did you bring colored pencils?”

“Mia, sit back please.” Blake tried to redirect her attention before she had a fit over the pencils.

“I did, actually.” Nadine produced a small box of them.

Blake shook his head. “You’re spoiling her.” He was glad, though. His parents hadn’t made another sound about seeing the kids and there were no other grandparent figures in their lives.

Her only response was to pull Teddy close, pulling a sticker book out of her bag and handing it to him. “Not just her.”

“Uncle Blake! Dinosaur stickers!”

“Just…don’t stick them to the table.” He looked between them. “What do you want to eat?”

“Do they have the macaroni I like?” Teddy was already peeling stickers off and pressing them onto the sheet of paper that had materialized from Nadine’s bag as well.

“I think so, but… don’t you want to try something new?”

“No. New stuff is icky.”

“If Teddy gets to have macaroni, I want macaroni too.”

“I think you both need more than just pasta for dinner. Why don’t we get the chicken tenders too?” Both kids put their lower lips out and Blake sighed. “Fine. Macaroni.” He glanced over the menu, debating what it was he wanted to eat.

=MS=

Blake chased the remains of a piece of brownie around in melted ice cream. Beside him, Mia was coloring quietly wearing headphones plugged into a tablet and across the table, Teddy had managed to wedge himself across Nadine’s lap and was now sound asleep. “I’m not even hungry and I’m eating this…” He looked up at her, smiling at the was she was cradling Teddy in her arms, seemingly oblivious to the three dinosaur stickers now stuck to her shirt.

Nadine chuckled. “Don’t make it a habit and you’ll be fine.”

“This was nice. It was nice to get out. Jay comes over with Chloe a lot now and Matt’s watched them a few times when I’ve needed to go out, but this… I needed this.” He glanced at Mia. “I can’t believe I’ve had them six months.”

“And you haven’t lost or broken them yet.” He looked up sharply only to find her grinning. “What are you going to do about the G20 summit?”

“Stevie is going to stay with them. I keep meaning to look into a nanny, but the whole idea of vetting someone is overwhelming and at least with Stevie… I don’t have to do that. It’s really hard doing this parenting thing without a family around.”

She tipped her head and studied him. “You have family, Blake. Think about it… What’d you just say? Jay comes around with Chloe, Matt has pitched in, and I know Daisy would. We’re all more than happy to spend time with the kids when you have to bring them in and we’re also willing to take over when you have to leave.” She glanced down to Teddy. “The Secretary understands… Her family helps out. I’m here for you. Let me tell you, one day you’ll be my age and you’ll get it. Sitting here, holding him? This has been the highlight of my week.”

Blake couldn’t help the small smile.

“I may be out of line, but I can’t fathom how your parents don’t want this every chance they can get it.”

“If… If you knew what kind of parents they were before, you might.” He finally scooped up the brownie and ate it. “You know, I always felt bad when they were with Heather. I knew she struggled taking care of them and I told myself that my parents were nearby, so it was okay that I was working so much and lived here… The kids don’t even ask about them. I’m guessing that means it’s because they rarely saw them.”

“Possibly.”

“I grew up with a sister, with grandparents and aunts and uncles… cousins… They have each other and me.”

“Make your own family for them.” She shrugged. “Think about it, Blake. Matt and Jay have stepped in as uncles, Daisy as an aunt., and the Secretary, well… she’s not shy about playing grandma every chance she gets.”

He laughed as her words sank in finally. “You’re right.”

“Of course I am.”

“So… where does that put you then?”

It was her turn to grin. “Oh, Bubbeh all the way.”


	13. Chapter 13

He wheeled his suitcase to the door, turning back to look over the kids. “Okay, Stevie will be here any minute to stay with you for the next few days. She’ll be able to call me and we’ll talk before bedtime every night.” When Teddy hugged his legs, he knelt down. “It’s going to be fun. I promise. It’s only for a few days and then I’ll be back.” It was the first major trip he’d had to travel on since getting the kids. The past trips he’d sent other aides in his place and coordinated from the office so he could be home at night, but it was time for his life to return to normal too. “You like Stevie.”

“Is Ali coming too?” Mia leaned into him, hugging him.

“You’ll have to ask Stevie. And then, when I come back, we get to go to the courthouse next week and finish adopting you.”

“And then you’ll be my dad for real.” Teddy grinned.

“Yes.” There was a knock on the door and Blake stood, letting Stevie in. “Thank you for doing this.”

“No problem.” She looked to the kids. “We’re going to have a blast while you’re gone and they won’t even want me to leave.”

“I can hope.” He smiled, crossing his fingers that the kids did enjoy Stevie staying, otherwise he’d have to rethink his job entirely. “Be good all of you.”

“Bye!”

=MS=

Rushing through the halls, Blake was mid-thought when the Secretary caught him by the arm. “Yes?”

“It’s two.”

“I- I know?”

“It’s eight in the morning back home, go call Stevie so you can talk to the kids.”

“But we’re…” He glanced at the files in his hands.

“We’re fine. It’ll take you five minutes. Go call and then hurry back.”

“Right.” His last call had been somewhere around one AM local time. Passing the folders to Matt, he dug out his phone as he found a quiet corner to make the call. “Good morning, Stevie.”

“Hey! They’re just having breakfast, hold on.” He could hear her moving about in the kitchen. “Guys, guess who’s on the phone?”

There was excited scrambling and then two voices talking at once until Stevie reminded them to take turns. “Uncle Blake, you remembered to call us!” Mia exclaimed. “I had a dream that you could see mermaids when you flew over the ocean. Could you?”

“Our plane flies pretty high. Maybe on the way back I’ll ask if we can fly lower and look for some.”

“Stevie let us have ice cream before bed.” Teddy blurted out.

“Teddy! It was s’posed to be a secret!”

“It’s okay, Mia. What kind of ice cream did you have, Teddy?”

“It had cookie bits and tasted like an oreo. We put chocolate sauce and sprinkles on it.”

“That sounds fun. Well, I have to go back to work. It’s already after lunchtime here, but you two be good today and I’ll call you at bedtime again tonight.”

“Okay!”

=MS=

“I spoke to Stevie earlier.” It was their last day and Blake was just clearing up paperwork when Elizabeth reappeared from her room. “She’s having a blast and said the kids are wonderful.”

“That’s good. I’ve been worried about them.”

“They’re adapting, Blake.”

“I know.” When she didn’t carry on, he sighed, abandoning the files to sink onto the couch. “In a week they’ll be _my_ kids. Forever.”

“Scary, isn’t it?”

“Insanely.”

“Your parents still not wanting to participate in their lives?” He looked up at her in surprise and she carried on. “Nadine told me a bit. She was right about what she told me of it… you have a family, Blake. We will all love Mia and Teddy forever if you’ll let us.”

He drew a deep breath and let it out. “That’s good to hear.”

“We also want to come to the hearing. It’s a day of celebration and as their family, _your_ family, we want to be there to celebrate with you.”

“…Okay.”

“And then Henry and I can tell them in person they can call us Mimi and Boppa.” He cocked a brow at her and she grinned. “What? Only Nadine gets to have a formal grandparent moniker?”

“No, no, it’s fine. Whatever makes you happy.”

“It makes us very happy.”

=MS=

Blake found himself almost fidgeting right along with the kids as they waiting for the judge to speak.

“Let’s see… Mia Lane Moran?” He looked up at Mia. “Do you understand why we’re all here in these fancy clothes today?”

Mia, unusually silent, glanced up at Blake before speaking. “Uncle Blake wants to be our daddy since Mommy died.”

“That’s right. And do you know what that means?”

She shrugged.

“It means that no matter what, he will always take care of you and you will always try your hardest to listen to him. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Now… Theodore Bennett Moran?”

After a moment, Teddy looked to Blake. “Is that me, Uncle Blake?”

Everyone chuckled. “Yes, Teddy, that’s you.”

“Oh.”

The judge smiled. “Teddy. My apologies. Now, Teddy, do you understand why we’re here today?”

“So I can call him daddy.”

“That’s right. And as soon as I sign my name on these pages, it’ll be all done and you can do just that. So, should I sign them?”

Both Teddy and Mia lit up. “Yes!”

The judge laughed. “The people have spoken; I will get on it right now.” He signed the final forms, passing them to be verified. “And that’s it. Now we can take some pictures and then I bet there’s something fun planned for today?”

Blake nodded as he looked back to the kids, pulling them both into a big hug.

=MS=

The first floor of his house was filled with not only his coworkers now, but Jay had stopped and picked up Chloe and the rest of the McCords had turned up with Henry, all of them laden with food and presents for the kids. It was a proper party and he found himself enjoying playing host as the kids bounced from adult to adult for attention.

“So, Daddy, how’s it feel?” Daisy places some dishes in the sink.

“Surreal? I mean, not much will change in the day-to-day, so I think it won’t hit me all at once. But, it does feel good when they call me that.”

“Of course it does. And they love you more than anything in the world.”

“I hope so.” He looked around, suddenly wondering where the kids had gone.

Daisy must’ve read his mind. “They’re in the living room with the McCords, something about new names?”

“Ah.” He slipped through to the front room, grinning as Elizabeth was speaking to both kids together. When she looked his way, he nodded, and then listened as she told them what they could call she and Henry and went a step further, explaining how everyone present was their family now.

Once the moment was over, Daisy bumped his shoulder with hers. “So, I’m Aunt Daisy now. Does that mean I get to do all the fun ‘cool aunt’ stuff I want?”

“I suppose it does.”


	14. Chapter 14

Blake blinked awake in the darkness, twisting in his bed, stretching and wincing as he muscles complained about the movement. He searched for her alarm, the red numbers glowed that it wouldn’t go off for another half hour. He wondered why he was awake already then.

Rearranging his pillows, he rolled to his other side just as the feeling of not being alone began to creep across his skin, putting him on high alert. Sitting up quickly, he snapped the covers back, ready to deal with whatever intruder had gotten into the house.

“Daddy?”

“Holy sh-! Mia!” He gasped, doing his best to force his racing heart back into normal rhythm. “You scared me, Sweetie. What are you doing standing in the dark?” He dropped his legs over the edge of the bed. “Come here.”

She shuffled forward and into his arms. “I couldn’t sleep.”

“Did you have a bad dream?” He was pretty sure _he’d_ be having bad dreams for a bit after that.

Mia shook her head. “I thought I heard a noise outside.”

“It was probably nothing.”

“Will you go check?”

He sighed, rubbing his face with his free hand. “Tell you what, you crawl into bed here and I’ll go look. How’s that?”

“Okay.”

“Come on, in you get.” He helped her slide into the bed, tucking the blankets around her. “You cuddle in there and I’ll go look and see if I can tell what made the noise.” Once she looked settled, Blake grabbed his robe and headed downstairs to find the mystery sound. He walked the first floor, not hearing a thing, and then just as he was headed back up the stairs, there was a noise out back.

Frowning, Blake carefully opened the door, peering out into the early morning darkness a moment before switching on the light. Frozen in the middle of the small yard was a mother cat and three kittens.

“Crap.”

=MS=

“We’re not naming them.” On the floor, both kids were exuberantly staring into the box he’d found at the cat and her kittens, ignoring his repeated statement. “I am dropping the two of you off and then I’m stopping by a vet to see if any of them are chipped.” He doubted it, based on the looks of them. “And then I will find a place that can find good homes for them.”

“But I wanted a kitten!” Mia insisted. “A kitty would be so much fun!”

“Cats take time and work and I’m a little busy raising the two of you.” He finished adding coffee to his travel mug and then turned, finding them both staring at him with their bottom lips out. “No. Now, come on, we have to go.”

One he got the kids dropped off; Blake stared at the cat in the passenger seat. “You can be as well behaved as you like sitting there, I’m not keeping any of you.” The cat meowed back softly at him. “You’re a very pretty cat, someone will adopt you.”

Cautiously, the cat stepped out of the box, resting her front paws on the center console and booping her nose against his arm gently. Blake responded by scratching her chin.

“You’re sweet too. Maybe you do have a family and they’re looking for you.”

=MS=

“None of the cats are microchipped, Mister Moran.” The vet tech shrugged, putting the reader away. “If you’d like, we can accept them here as surrenders and we’ll get them listed as found pets and see if they’re claimed.”

“Really? I won’t have to take them somewhere else?”

“No, Sir. We can take care of it.”

“That’s- that’s good.” The kittens crawled over to where his hands were on the counter and curiously batted at his fingers.

“They do seem to like you, though.” The tech grinned.

Blake shook his head. “I don’t need a cat. I have two kids and work long hours.”

Then man pushed a form across to Blake. “Fill this out so we have your details for the surrender… Have the kids seen them?”

“Yes… Unfortunately.”

He didn’t comment further until Blake was done with the form. “It’s standard procedure that if the animal or animals are still here after the hold time, we contact the person who surrendered them first before opening up the adoption to the public.”

“You don’t need to bother with that.” He insisted.

“Okay. Well, that’s it then, they’ll be in good hands, don’t you worry.”

“Thank you.” Blake glanced over the cats one last time before rushing back to his car. Driving to the office, he found himself hoping they went to good homes.

=MS=

Sitting around the conference table over lunch, Blake shared his adventures with the cats that morning.

“So, you’re getting a cat?” Daisy asked, passing his tablet over to Matt after looking at the pictures he’d taken of the cats and the kids.

“I am not getting a cat.”

“But, look how happy they are!”

He pointed at his own face. “Look how happy I’m not that everyone keeps thinking I’m getting a cat. I don’t have time for a cat.”

“Chloe would love a cat. If I ever let one into the house for even a second, it’d be nonstop cat talk until I gave in.”

“You know-” Matt passed the tablet back to him. “Growing up in a household with pets is good for kids. Teaches responsibility, builds up their immune system.”

“And yet, will not being getting a cat.”

“Who’s getting a cat?” Elizabeth entered, dropping her things at the end of the table.

“Blake.” Daisy laughed. “He just won’t admit it yet.”

“I’m not getting a cat.” He tossed his hands up.

“The kids have already seen the cats.”

“Wait, cats?” Elizabeth looked around confused until Matt grabbed the tablet and pulled the pictures up again. “Aww! Blake, they’re precious!”

“What’s precious?” Nadine finally joined them, stopping to look over Elizabeth’s shoulder. “You got cats?”

“I didn’t _get_ cats. I’m not _going_ to get cats.” He sighed. “This morning a noise woke Mia up and she asked me to look. I found a stray and her litter of kittens in the yard. I’ve already dropping them off so either their rightful owners can be found, or they can be adopted out. To other families. That are not me. Because I’m not getting a cat.”

He watched as everyone else exchanged looks and then Jay spoke. “He’s totally getting a cat.”

=MS=

“You know, cats are kind of nice to have around. They can be surprisingly social, and some will even do tricks.”

Blake stared up from his work at Nadine. “You don’t have a cat.”

She shrugged, smiling. “Not anymore.”

“I’m not getting a cat.” He frowned. “Do all of you forget just how many hours I put in here? And then on top of that I have two little kids to raise as a single parent?”

“They’re seven and six, that’s hardly little anymore. And cats are great pets for crazy hours. They don’t need regular walks… Were they at least friendly cats?”

“They didn’t seem to mind the kids at all. Yeah, they were sweet.”

“Have you ever had a pet, Blake?”

“…No.”

“Ah.”

“What’s that mean?”

“Not everyone is an ‘animal in the house’ person, and some of that I think comes from not growing up with them yourself.”

He let that roll around in his head a moment. “I’m getting a cat, aren’t I?”


	15. Chapter 15

“Are you okay?” Elizabeth asked the question mid-sentence and it took Blake a second to process it.

“I’m- yeah, why?”

“You look a little more frazzled than normal.” She was behind her desk while he sat across from her, the upcoming agenda in his lap.

“It’s nothing. Teddy didn’t want to get out of bed or eat breakfast before school this morning, so everything was just slow going.”

There was a pause as she looked at him over her coffee mug. “He sick?”

“No, he seemed fine. I think he just got up after bedtime and played some more.” He dropped his eyes back to the schedule. “He didn’t complain about being dropped off at school.”

Seeming to acquiesce, she put the mug aside and resumed the review.

Just as they finished, Jay appeared in the doorway. “Hey, Blake? Your desk phone was ringing and I grabbed it. It’s the school.”

His brows knit together. “Okay, thanks.” He left to pick up the call. “This is Blake Moran.”

“Hello, this is nurse Hicks. I have Teddy in here, he threw up in the classroom and needs picked up.”

As he finished the call, Blake began mentally rearranging things so he could be out for the rest of the day and returned to Elizabeth’s office. “Apparently Teddy _is_ sick. I have to go get him.”

“Of course, go.”

“I’ll- I’ll keep you updated.”

=MS=

Blake heard the front door open and then Mia’s voice followed by Elizabeth’s. He stepped out of his office to greet them. “Mia, go put your stuff away. Thanks for picking her up. I know it disrupted the whole day but the doctor’s office ran long.”

“It was fine, I promise. How is he?”

“Tonsillitis. He was given a prescription to clear it up but he’ll need to be out of school a few days and I’ll have to keep an eye on Mia too.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I’ll have to manage what I can from home I guess.”

“You could call Stevie and see what her schedule is like. She had her tonsils out when she was twelve, so even if she caught it, she wouldn’t really get too sick. If she’s free, she might be willing to pitch in.”

“I- I appreciate that, but… He keeps wanting me.”

“I know, but sometimes you have to work and nothing can be done about it. I know it’s hard, but you’ll always have to weigh being with them as much as possible and doing your job to afford what you need. Sometimes it means staying home and other times it means your heart breaking because you have to leave.” She patted his arm. “Now, is there anything else you need before I get back?”

“No. We’re okay. Thank you again for this.”

“It was no problem, Blake. I promise.”

=MS=

Sitting on the edge of Teddy’s bed, Blake watched him sleep. He’d never been sick much as a kid, so he didn’t really have personal experience of how Teddy felt. Brushing back the hair that had fallen in his face, he hoped that he wouldn’t have to suffer long before the medicine kicked in.

“Hey.”

Blake turned, surprised to see Matt standing in Teddy’s doorway. “Hi. I didn’t know you were stopping by.”

“The Secretary said he was sick, and I thought I’d come by and offer a hand. I spent most of my childhood sick and in the hospital.”

“I was never sick.”

“So maybe I can help out.” Matt looked around the room. “I can do some grocery shopping, popsicles, soup, drinks. It’s a rough thing to have and the medicine is disgusting.”

Blake chuckled. “Yeah, Teddy tried to spit it back at me.”

“Well, I know some tricks… Has his fever spiked yet?”

“He hasn’t had one.”

“That’s good, I guess. Not all kids get them. I can take Mia with me to the store so you can just stay up here.”

“Um, yeah. If she wants to go.”

Matt grinned. “Hang out with Uncle Matt? Who wouldn’t want to do that?”

“You’re right. Tell her I said to be good.”

“She’ll be fine.”

Blake stayed in place as he listened to them leave and then the house was quiet again. He felt so split between caring for Teddy and Mia right now and was thankful Matt had turned up.

Twenty minutes of quiet passed before Teddy rolled over, seeming to start waking up. “Daddy?” His voice sounded odd. “I don’t feel good.” Blake watched in horror as his son seemed to turn an unnatural gray and then his eyes rolled back, his body seeming to stiffen as he made a choking sound.

“Teddy?!” Blake was on his feet, trying to work out what had just happened, but there was no other sound from his son except the choking. “Teddy?! Oh my god!” Snatching him up from the bed, Blake started for the stairs, running as fast as he could and nearly crashing into Matt and Mia as they came through the door.

“Woah woah woah!” Matt steadied him. “What?”

“I don’t know what’s wrong?!”

Matt looked quickly to Teddy. “Okay, take a breath, you need to sit him down.” He put a hand on Teddy’s head. “He’s burning up, what’s his temperature at?”

“I- I don’t know. He didn’t have one before.”

“Okay. Thermometer?”

“In the bathroom.”

Matt rushed off to get it, returning as fast as possible to check to find Blake now sitting with Teddy in his lap. “It’s high but not dangerous. It’s probably a febrile seizure.”

“A _what_?!”

“If his temperature shot up quickly, it can sometimes cause a febrile seizure. Just… take a breath.”

“I can’t.”

“You have to, Blake.” Matt kept his eyes on Teddy as the boy started to calm. “Look, it’s over. Now, does the pediatrician’s office have an after-hours number?”

“Um, yeah. They do.”

“Put him here and then call them. Tell them what happened and ask what they want you to do. If that’s what this was, then they may just want you to monitor him.” He patted Blake’s knee. “He’s not going to die.”

“Are you sure? Because it feels like I am.”

“You’re not either.” He stood again. “Tell you what, make him comfortable here on the couch for a bit and Mia and I will make him some treats to help with all of it. I figured you didn’t already own popsicle making kits, so we bought you two.”

“Why do I need those?”

“Normal popsicles are fine and all, but if you make your own, you can use Pedialyte and at least they’re getting the electrolytes they need to get better. And I bought two so you can keep a running flow of fresh ones.”

“Oh… Thanks.” He situated Teddy on the couch.

“Now, go call. I’ll keep an eye on him.” He patted Blake’s back. “It’s fine, I promise.”

Keeping one eye on Teddy and Matt, Blake pulled the dining room doors most of the way closed before making the call. Once he was done, he returned to their side. “They said to watch him for the night and if it happens again to bring him to the hospital.”

“Okay. Well, tell you what, you go check on Mia and do dinner for the two of you and I’ll stay right here beside him while you’re gone.”

Blake hesitated. “Are- are you sure?”

Matt nodded. “Meds are on board now; all he’s going to do is sleep. When I was in the hospital as a kid, my mom’s sister would come every day at afternoon visiting hours and would force my mom to go home until hours ended. My mom hated it, but I think she came back a lot of days feeling better. So now I’m kicking you out. Go eat and be with Mia, if something changes, I’ll call for you.”

“O-okay.” Slowly turning, he found Mia sitting at the kitchen table. “You working on homework?”

“No.” Mia leaned on the table and shifted to sitting on her knees. “I’m making a card for Teddy.”

“Oh. That’s nice of you. What would you like for dinner?”

“I’m not really hungry.”

Blake felt his anxiety rise. “What do you mean, you’re not hungry?” He couldn’t help but remember how this whole, horrible day started with Teddy not being hungry.

“Is Teddy gonna be okay?”

“Yes. In a day or two he’ll be his old self.”

“Oh. Okay… Can I have those meatball things for dinner?”

“Uh, I’m not sure if we have any.”

“Uncle Matt bought some. He put them in the freezer.”

He pulled the freezer door open. “Then I guess, yes, you can have those.”

=MS=

The kids were both sound asleep as Blake dropped onto the couch, turning his head toward Matt. “Thanks for your help today.”

“No worries. Do you want me to stay longer?”

“I think we’ll be fine for the night.”

Matt stood, walking to the door before stopping and turning back. “Okay then. Hey, I was supposed to tell you, Stevie will be by in the morning to take Mia to school. The Secretary said to let you know that.” When Blake started to object, he put his hand up. “Just the messenger. We’re just trying to help a dad with his kids when he needs it, okay? You’re our friend and today it’s your kid that’s sick. Think about all the times you’ve helped all of us with things. This is us just returning the favor.”

“Right.” He saw Matt to the door, locking it once he’d gone. Trudging up the stairs, he checked again in both rooms before finally retiring to his own. He wasn’t headed into the office tomorrow, so he didn’t have to sort out a fresh suit. Drained from the day, he dropped onto the bed without bothering to change. “Heather…how did you do it?”


	16. Chapter 16

Yawning into the back of his hand, Blake tried to remember whether he’d already started breakfast or was just getting everything out. It was budget season and his hours in the office had gotten longer and longer and when he absolutely had to head home; a mountain of binders followed him. Elizabeth had always relied on his skill with numbers to give a twice-over of the proposed budget changes to see where Congress was cheating them out of agreed funding.

Mia bounced down the stairs already chattering on about something until Blake caught a word that made him stop her.

“What sleepover?”

“My sleepover.”

Blake blinked. “What?”

“I made these.” She dug around in her backpack and pulled out glitter covered paper and showed him. “I made them and gave them to my friends.”

He was sure if he weren’t so exhausted from a week with little more than an hour or two of sleep every night, he’d be a great deal more horrified. “Who did you give these to?”

“The Emmas and Jordyn and Carly and Callie.”

“You gave these to five girls?”

“Yeah.” She danced around the room. “And they all promised they would come.”

He read the handmade invitations. “Tonight?”

“Uh-huh! Isn’t that fun?”

“Mia… you can’t just invite friends over without asking me first. What if I had something come up at work and didn’t know they were coming? You can’t do this without talking to me.”

Mia stopped dancing, face falling as tears filled her eyes. “Are you mad at me? Does- does this mean you don’t want to be my daddy anymore?”

Blake dropped to his knees, pulling Mia into a hug before she started to cry. “I’m still your daddy. We’ll… figure it out. But never again, okay?”

“Okay.”

=MS=

Blake entered Elizabeth’s office, where the rest of the staff were gathered to start. “I need help.” He looked up and around. “No Daisy?”

“Family emergency.” Matt answered. “She’s out till Monday.”

“What do you need, Blake?” Elizabeth prompted him.

“I discovered this morning that Mia invited five friends over for a sleepover… Tonight.” He stared at them all staring at him. “What do I do?” He sank into a chair. “I am so utterly exhausted from this week and now I’ll have five extra kids to entertain until bedtime.” When Elizabeth and Nadine snickered, he frowned. “What?”

“Bedtime. That’s cute.” Elizabeth grinned.

“…Why?”

“No sleeping actually happens at sleepovers.” Nadine supplied. “Giggling, screaming-”

“Crying-” Elizabeth offered.

“-Yes, crying. But no sleeping.”

Blake dropped his head into his hands, repeating his lament. “What do I do?”

“Do you know which girls she invited?” Nadine asked.

“Yeah.” It came out weakly.

“Start by calling the parents.”

“And say what? That Mia did this without me knowing?”

Nadine shook her head. “Say you are confirming. That way you can find out if any of the parents thought it was serious. But… a night free of a kid? There’s a chance they will be more than happy to drop the kid off.”

“Confirm… I can do that.” He started to stand but paused. “What, exactly, do I need to do for a sleepover.”

“Start with the calls. We’ll help you figure it out after that.”

=MS=

Blake stared at the surface of his kitchen counter and table on the verge of a panic attack at the sheer volume of stuff there.

“Hey, Nadine.” Alison laughed from the other end of the room. “I’ve got this under control, any ideas how to stop him from hyperventilating.”

His eyes were huge as he watched both of them turn to face him.

Nadine left Ali to sort out the boxes of make-up she’d brought and crossed, taking Blake’s arm and pulling him to another room. “Let’s do a breakables sweep downstairs.”

“Breakables?”

“Girls will throw pillows, blankets, dolls… each other. Anything you would be sad to see broken that’s within six feet of the ground. Put it in your office and shut the doors.”

He began looking over his things. “This is such a horrible idea.”

“You’ll be fine.”

“I’m so glad you and Ali came over. When Stevie said she was stuck at Russell’s office I kind of freaked out.”

“It’s just like the birthday party only…longer.” She drew a breath. “Give them an hour or so once they’re dropped off to run around and tear up the place.” When he frowned, she laughed. “Then dinner, which they’ll make themselves. That’ll eat up another hour or so. After that Ali is doing makeovers with them and that’ll take two hours easy.”

“Then what?”

“Then you make the popcorn and pile blankets on the floor and put on a movie.”

“And they’ll sleep?”

“Hardly.”

“I’m already ready for them to go home and they’re not even here yet.” He was thankful the two of them were helping out and Matt had pitched in too, picking up Teddy to take for the night with some hints about hitting up the spy museum tomorrow. The doorbell rang, starting Mia’s shrieks of joy.

“You’re up.” Nadine nudged him toward the door before vanishing back to help Ali.

He greeted Callie, a new friend this year, and her mom. Just behind her came the rest of the parents as well.

=MS=

“You don’t have to stay you know.” The girls were mostly watching the movie and Blake sat at the table across from Nadine. Alison had left a half hour earlier.

“I know, I was just enjoying watching them all be so happy.” She looked at him. “They had a lot of fun with Alison.”

“I can’t believe she kept them so calm through six make-overs.”

“She has a way with kids.”

He sighed. “What am I doing tomorrow?”

“Breakfast and then pretty much let them tear up the joint until they’re picked up.” She chuckled. “Make French toast and scrambled eggs, most kids will eat both, and then send them to Mia’s room to play while you clear up down here.”

“I- I don’t know how to make French toast.” She gave him a look. “Oh. I guess Stevie will help me do that.” He’d panicked when Stevie had said she couldn’t make it for this evening, but she’d volunteered to turn up as soon as Russell let her go and stay over to help supervise.

“Yes. And it sounded like Alison is coming back as well. I overheard her on the phone as she left.”

“That’s… helpful I guess.”

“You do realize it’s been nearly a year since you took them in. You’re doing just fine.”

“It just feels like every other week I need someone’s help with something.”

“I know. You want in on a secret? That’s not just because you took them in like you did. I mean, sure, it’s harder because you’re a single parent, but everyone needs someone sometime.”

“I’m starting to understand that.” He took a sip of his tea. “Matt has been pushing me to make plans for a guys night out. I just… Stevie helps out so much because of work, you know? She stays with them whenever we travel and she’s over here several days a week. I really need to suck it up and find a real sitter, but then how’s it fair to the kids for me to leave them with one so I can go out and have fun? I tried to explain it to him.”

Nadine was studying him. “You haven’t gone out at all since you got them?”

Blake shook his head. “No.”

She pushed her chair back, gathering her mug to take to the sink. “That’s not good for you. Tell you what, once a month? Bring them to my place for the night.”

“I- I can’t do that to you-”

“You’re not doing anything _to_ me. You need time to take a breath and be yourself, Blake as a grown, single, man. And… as their grandmother, I’ll look forward to a night with them.” She took another step toward the front of the house. “Do you need anything else from me before I go?”

“No, it’s okay. You head home and I’ll see you at work.”

“Call if you need anything else. You’ll be in good hands with Stevie though. Good night, Blake.”

“Night.” As he listened to her leave, he tried to remember what single and free felt like.


	17. Chapter 17

“Go for it, Man! She’s staring at you hard!” Matt slapped Blake’s shoulder. “The way she’s undressing you with her eyes, you probably won’t even have to stop and ask her name.”

“I can’t, I just… can’t.” He shook his head. He was drunk and knew it. “I can’t go bringing some woman back to my house.”

“So, find a hotel? Come on!”

“I thought I was supposed to be here as your wingman, not the other way around.” He started making a circle with one finger that didn’t seem to want to stop.

“I do all right with or without you here, but you’ve been out of the game a little while. It’s your turn to be at bat.”

“Please, please stop with the metaphors. Just accept that you suck at them.”

“I’ll stop if you go ask that woman to dance.”

He debated a minute. “Fine.” He slammed back the last of his drink and stood, ambling across to where she was watching them from the bar. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself.” She dragged one finger along the buttons of his shirt. “You looked pretty happy sitting there with your friend.”

“Friend?” He looked back to Matt. “Oh. Coworker, no one important.” He caught her hand as it neared his belt and lifted it, linking their fingers together. “I was finding the nerve to talk to you.”

“Were you now. And here I was hoping you were finding the nerve to do more than talk.”

“We can totally do more than talk.”

“My friend already ditched me for a guy tonight, so I have nowhere to be. Maybe you could take me home?”

“I- I have one better. How about a suite at the Dorchester House?”

“Fancy.” She leaned into his chest. “Do you need to let your friend know you’re going?”

“No… I’m Blake, by the way.”

She looked up at him a minute. “Charlotte.”

=MS=

Flopping on the bed beside her, Blake panted as he wondered at how he’d not been out in nearly a year. He chuckled. “That was amazing.”

Charlotte rolled over. “You were pretty amazing. So… plans to go again?”

“Just… give me a minute.” He sat up. “Water?”

“Sure.”

Crawling out of the bed, he padded to the counter where he’d left two bottles, passing her one. He swiped his brow.

“I don’t remember ever seeing you at the bar before?”

“It’s been a while. I had some unexpected life changes this past year.”

“Such as?”

“…Two kids.”

Her face hardened. “You have kids? You’re married!?”

“No! No, no, nothing like that. I, uh, I adopted them. It’s a long story, but I adopted two kids and my life got a bit too crazy for all this.”

“Oh. You have pictures?”

“No. I mean, yes, but not to share with just anyone. Sorry. That’s a long story too, but… Long stories are the story of my life.” He decided to change the subject. “Mini bar time?”

“Sure, why not?”

=MS=

Fumbling blindly for his phone, Blake pulled it under the covers and to his ear. “Hello?”

“Good morning. Did you make it home in one piece?”

With grunt, he dug himself out of the covers, looking around but finding no signs of the woman- _Charlotte_ \- anywhere. “I’m not home yet. I’m at the Dorchester.”

There was a long pause. “I see.”

“You’re not… angry?... are you? I didn’t remember to set an alarm so I could get back for the kids.” He was really hoping he hadn’t ruined things with Nadine having the kids already.

“Of course not. But I have two children I’m about to feed breakfast and I can’t say much of anything at the moment. They’d asked to go to the zoo, that’s why I was calling, but you sound like permission for me to take them and check in with you later.”

“Yeah… That’d be great. I’ll let you know as soon as I get home.”

There was another pause and then he could hear the smile in her voice. “Blake?”

“Yeah?”

“Take your time.”

He groaned, falling back into the pillows. “Why’d I agree to this?”

He listened as Nadine laughed at him.

=MS=

Chugging the glass of water he’d poured, Blake tossed back another two aspirin just as the front door opened and Teddy and Mia screeched excitedly through the house, making him wince before schooling his expression. “Hey, guys! Did you have fun at the zoo?”

Teddy thrust a toy cheetah that was as big as he was into Blake’s arms. “Look what Bubbeh bought me! They had a baby one out and we got to touch it and ask questions and they taught us about where they live, isn’t that cool!”

“Yes, very cool. You needed a giant cheetah?” He looked from Teddy to Nadine, who wore a smirk.

“Its name is Jabari because that was the little cheetah’s name.” He rushed to Nadine, searching through a plastic bag she was holding before just dragging it to Blake’s feet. “And I got a coloring book and look! It’s bin-ocu-lars. See?”

“ _I_ got this!” Mia produced the most lifelike fake tarantula he’d ever seen. “Teddy’s scared of it cause he’s a baby.”

“I’m not a baby!” He shoved his sister.

“No fighting.” He redirected their attention. “Did you have fun?”

“We looked at all the little creepy crawly critters and I got slides I can look in a microscope and see animal skin and stuff. And I got a stuffed snake.” She ran around the island and dragged back a snake that looked like it could take out Teddy’s cheetah.

“Of course you did. Well, why don’t both of you run your things upstairs and then come back down and say thank you for taking you to the zoo? Go on, take it up.” He shooed them up the stairs before zeroing in on Nadine. “Really?”

She shrugged, smirk still in place. “They had fun.”

“I’m guessing so did you.”

“I won’t deny it. I fed them lunch, so you should be good until whenever you make dinner.” She tipped her head to study him. “Did you enjoy your night?”

“What I can remember of it.”

That made her laugh. “Taken something for your head?”

“Yes, several times now. I’m good I just… didn’t expect them to come back with the entirety of the zoo’s gift shop.” He frowned. “You spoil them too much.”

“I took care of them so you didn’t have to feel guilty about taking care of yourself.” She sighed, giving him a maternal smile. “Come here.” She pulled him into a hug. “When you decide you want a life, call, I’ll always make sure they’re cared for.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“I know I don’t _have to_ , but as their grandmother I want to.”


	18. Chapter 18

It was Sunday and Blake was hunched over the conference room table alphabetizing paperwork for their next trip. Since it was Sunday, he could hear the kids elsewhere on the floor. He tried not to rely too much on Stevie on the weekends if he could avoid it and the kids learned quickly what they could and couldn’t do and with the rest of the senior staff around, he didn’t worry too much about them. It was a secured floor and anyone who came up had to have a keycard.

The heavy pocket doors slid open and Daisy stepped in, another stack of papers in her hand. “I have the press releases organized based on degree of crisis.”

“Thank you.” He added them into the row to his left. “I think that’s it from you in here. Have you seen Matt, I was waiting on the rewrites of the Secretary’s remarks for day three.”

She laughed. “Oh, I’ve seen him.”

He looked up. “What?”

“He was crawling around with Teddy riding on him like a horse. Teddy’s apparently a knight. They even made him a sword and shield.”

“… _They_?”

“Jay’s the evil knight he’s fighting?” She shrugged as if the entire conversation wasn’t entirely bizarre.

“I guess I’m not getting Jay’s last inducement packet yet then.”

“Take a break, Blake. Everyone else is.”

He shook his head. “I swear those kids are turning us into Chuck E Cheese.”

“Only once the pizza arrives.”

“Pizza? Really? Matt ordered pizza?”

“Not Matt.” She put her hands up. “I’m all out of answers for you. But you are working harder than anyone else right now and really, it’s Sunday, you should take a minute.”

“Fine.” He dropped the paperwork and followed her back toward her office, stopping to shake his head and grin at Teddy attempting to stab Jay with a paper sword. Looking around, he decided to make a loop and see where Mia had disappeared off to. With the Secretary not in, he ruled out her office, Mia liked to hang out in there if Elizabeth was there, but not when she wasn’t. He peeked into officed as he passed them, mentally noting Nadine quietly working at her desk as he passed, her chin in one hand. A step later, he paused, something odd striking him and making him back up.

Looking again, he saw that Nadine was at her desk, but she was scooted to one side near her computer working. Beside her working at the desk as well, was Mia in a chair from the break room.

Pushing the door open, he stuck his head in. “You’re not in the way, are you Mia?”

“Bubbeh said I could work here.”

“But she has work to do. We’ve talked about this.”

“She said I could be here!”

“Mia…”

“She’s fine, Blake.” Nadine glanced up at him. “Leave her be.”

He sighed. “Okay. I’m just taking a break since it looks like almost everyone else is. I heard a food rumor but haven’t been able to substantiate it.”

“I ordered pizza.” He frowned at her admission but knew better than to argue it. “The Secretary is on her way in too. She took a SVTC with the Prime Minister and now there’s been a small change in plans for our trip.”

“I just finalized the schedule.”

“Yeah, well, what can you do?”

“…Quit.”

She laughed. “But would you really?”

“No.” Mia answered for him, dropping her colored pencils and wrapping herself around Nadine’s arm. “Cause if he quit, I wouldn’t get to color with Bubbeh anymore.”

=MS=

Clear from his place back in the conference room, Blake had been able to hear when Elizabeth turned up just by the greetings both kids gave her. By the time she appeared in the doorway, she was carrying Teddy on her back as Mia skipped along at her side. “I see you found the kids.”

She laughed. “They found me. I suspect Matt sic’d this one on me on purpose.” She put Teddy down. “He looked like he’d been working out.”

“He was Teddy’s horse.”

“That’ll do it. How are things in here?”

“Good. I was told you’ve unraveled my beautiful itinerary.”

“Not unraveled, just… made a small edit…. To day four.”

“Which part?”

She winced. “All of it?”

He opened his mouth but remembered Mia and Teddy were watching them. “Hey, guys, why don’t you go see if Bubbeh has a piece of candy for you?” The kids scrambled to rush down the hall. “You-” He pointed a file at her. “Make my life difficult.”

She put her hands up in appeasement. “I fixed it though!”

“…How?”

“So, I added a day to our trip? I got the meetings on day four moved to the last day. Well, the new last day.”

“How’d you manage that?”

“…I asked Nadine to call and get it moved. Look, I knew you’d be upset about the last-minute shuffle, so I got it all handled all by myself.”

“Conspiring against my sanity.”

“I even talked to Stevie about it. She’s fine with the extra day.”

“But she was already going to be staying over nearly the entire week.” He sank into a chair. “I can’t keep relying on her like this. I’m…” He looked around before looking up at her again. “Maybe it’s time I rethink all of this.”

Elizabeth dropped her bags into one chair and sat across from him. “Blake… Stevie loves helping you with the kids. She’s constantly looking up things to do with them, so don’t think she’s only reluctantly doing it as some favor to me.” She reached out; her hand flat on the table. “You love your job.”

“I do.”

“I promise you can have both.”

=MS=

Silently, Blake let himself into his house. It was after one in the morning and he was just getting home from their trip. Carefully, he toed off his shoes and picked them up, carrying them as he crept to his bedroom, checking the kids were each in their own beds as he went.

In his room, he frowned. He knew, had agreed to it, that Stevie took his bed while he was gone, but now… Now it was so late it was almost early, and it seemed mean to wake her up and make her go home at this hour. Carefully finding fresh pajamas, he slipped into the bathroom and changed in the dark before slipping carefully into the bed beside her.


	19. Chapter 19

Blake tightened his arm around the person spooned against him, sighing into their hair. He was still exhausted, but slowly waking. Somewhere in the rest of the house he could hear the kids watching cartoons. The body he’d been holding onto rolled away, leaving him chilly as he scrubbed his eyes before opening them, freezing when he realized he was staring at Stevie. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry!”

She laughed. “No problem.” She ran a hand through her long hair. “What time’d you get in?”

“One. I didn’t want to wake you up.” He yawned, stretching and then curling onto his side. “Were the kids good?”

“Fine as always.” She looked around a minute and then settled back into the other pillows facing him. “I wasn’t sure if you’d want to catch up on sleep today or not, Mom said you’d been going pretty nonstop the whole trip.”

“Sleep sounds good. I just woke up and I’m already dreaming of a nap.” He chuckled to himself, an odd feeling shooting through him when she giggled as well. “You don’t have to stay, though. The kids and I will muddle through fine.”

“No, I’ll stick around. We were going to rematch Twister anyway and Mia was trying to talk me into making cupcakes.” She finally got out of bed, looking around for something in her bag. “Shoot.”

“What?”

“I thought I had a robe in here. I- I normally don’t change until they’re in bed and then change again before they’re up. I just…”

“Mine’s hanging in the bathroom, use it.”

She paused. “Thanks.” Slipping into the bathroom, she grabbed it and reappeared, slipping it on. “It smells like you.” She laughed. “Not that I’m complaining.” She headed for the door. “I’ll go check on the kids.”

Blake watched her go before laying on his back with his arms behind his head. There was something odd about seeing her in pajamas and his robe that he decided he liked.

=MS=

Blake woke several hours later and enjoyed for a moment the sound of the kids downstairs with Stevie. He was used to her being over quite often, though never had they had a situation like this morning. Until now, they’d always been up and dressed.

Finally rolling out of bed himself, he headed for the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day, surprised to find his robe back on the hook. Glancing around, he realized that now Stevie’s things were all cleaned up, she must’ve slipped in and changed while he’d been asleep.

Making his way down the stairs a half four later, he watched for a minute as the three of them frosted cupcakes as the kids chattered endlessly about school. Blake decided he could watch this all day, Stevie with his kids. They loved her so much and looked forward to her turning up.

“Hey, you.” Stevie finally noticed him and carried a cupcake over. “Want a bite?”

Debating, he held her wrist steady and leaned forward, taking a bite of it as she held it. As he pulled back, she bit her lower lip and grinned. “You have frosting just…” She pointed a second. “Here.” She used her free hand to wipe it off his lip.

“Now you have frosting on your finger.”

He swore she blushed. “What are you going to do about it?”

It felt like a challenge, one he should accept. Taking her other wrist, he lifted that hand to his mouth, carefully licking the frosting away.

He watched as her lips parted the smallest amount and her eyes seemed to get darker. “Blake…”

“Daddy! Look!” Teddy’s excited shouts broke the moment and they pulled apart, nervously chuckling, as their attentions shifted back to the kids.

“I see, Teddy. That’s a lot of sprinkles there.” Surveying the kids’ confectionary masterpieces, he glanced back to Stevie after a minute, watching the distracted way she stared at her hand. He couldn’t help but wonder if she’d felt whatever it was that’d happened too.

=MS=

“I’m supposed to go out with Matt this weekend.” Blake shared. The two of them were leaned against the island side by side. The kids were finally entertained elsewhere and they had been cleaning up from the cupcakes.

“You don’t want to?”

“Not really. But if I cancel, then I have to tell Nadine I don’t need her to watch the kids.” He hated the whole one night stand thing, but that was nothing new, and he really didn’t want to see the broken hearted look on Nadine’s face that he’d seen the last time he’d cancelled her night with them on short notice.

She leaned slightly, bringing their shoulders together. They’d been cautiously not avoiding brushing against one another all afternoon. “Well… what if you already had plans?”

“They’ll both know if I lie.”

“We could do something? I mean, it doesn’t have to be a big thing, just I thought maybe we could do something as-” She waved a hand in the air. “It’s okay to say no. I just- Nevermind.” She laughed nervously.

“No… I think that sounds nice. We could grab dinner or something.”

“Okay.”

“I’ll tell Matt I have other plans and we can… I could pick you up?”

She shook her head. “I’ll come here. You have to drop the kids off, right?” He nodded to her question. “I’ll meet you here and then we can drop them off. When do you pick them up?”

“Oh, um, Nadine normally brings them back… Eventually.”

She smiled again and he swore she blushed. “Okay… Text me the time and I’ll be here.”

“Sounds good.”

Later, once she left, Blake wondered if he’d just made a date with Stevie McCord.

=MS=

Walking the kids to Nadine’s door several days later, he held their hands. “Remember to be good for Bubbeh, okay? And you… don’t have to tell her Daddy has Stevie with him tonight. It’s just like when I go places with Uncle Matt and have fun.” He drew a breath and let it out. “It’s no big deal.”

“Then why is your hand all sweaty?” Mia asked.

“It’s… It’s fine.” He knocked on her door, not surprised when it opened quickly and the kids darted in. “Have a good evening.” He started to turn away.

“Blake?” When he turned back, she gave him the same look she always did. “Have a good evening.”

“…Yeah.” Back in the car, he slid back in the driver’s seat. “Ready?”

“Let’s go.”

=MS=

After dinner, they opted to walk for a bit and talk. On their way back to his car, he was surprised when her hand slipped into his.

“Is this okay?”

“Yeah! Yeah. It’s fine… Nice.”

She leaned into his arm. “I’m glad we did this, Blake. It was nice. We should do it again.”

“It was nice. I- I…”

She giggled. “I like hanging out with you. You and the kids, but you on your own too. Being with you guys is the best part of my week.”

“Me too. I mean, I like hanging out with you too.”

At the car, he started to pull away, but Stevie kept ahold of his hand, tugging him closer. “You know what else I like?”

“What’s that?” He looked down at her, they were so close now and he couldn’t help wondering what would happen if he just leaned-

“I kind of liked waking up beside you… I thought maybe it’d be nice if we could do that again sometime.”

Still holding her hand with one of his, he cupped his hand around her head and kissed her slowly and gently. When he finally pulled back, she was smiling at him.

“How does tomorrow morning sound?”

“I’d like that.” He pulled her door open, helping her in before rounding the car to the driver’s side. “I don’t… I don’t want to rush into things and ruin whatever this might be.”

“I know.” Stevie smiled. “Maybe just… more of the other night? Cuddling in bed, maybe more kissing?”

“Yeah… Yeah, I’d like that.”

“We can take it slow, Blake. We both have to keep the kids in mind, they always come first.”

Hearing her say it made his heart swell. “They do, yes.”

=MS=

The following morning, Blake crept back into the bedroom, two steaming mugs off coffee in his hands. Once he was back under the covers, he pulled Stevie into his side.

“Good morning.” Stevie tucked herself against his shoulder. “How’d you sleep?”

“I never sleep quite as well when the kids are away. But it was nice having you here.” He looked down at her. “I know we’re kind of doing things out of order and all, but… I do have to remember that I’m a parent and I have to take things slow.”

“I know. We are kind of doing things out of order, aren’t we?” She laughed. “Working together to balance work and raising kids, then shared a bed, then went on a date.” It was his turn to laugh. “But if you think about it, that was hardly our first date.”

“I’m really glad I didn’t realize until it was almost over that it was a date. I would’ve been way more nervous.”

“We can move everything at your speed. I don’t want them hurt either.” She sighed. “So… What will this look like then? I’ll still be helping out with them.”

“Yes. Have I- I’m not sure I’ve ever told you how much I appreciate you being here. Do you- do you think we could go out on occasion _with_ the kids? We’d be able to go out more that way.”

“Of course we can.”


	20. Chapter 20

Holding his desk phone to his ear, Blake tried to reply to an email while he talked. “Did you see the flyer I put on the fridge?”

“Um… The one about the school carnival?” Stevie asked.

“Yes, that one. Would you like to go with us? The kids are really excited, and I hope to get the evening off so I can take them.”

“I’d love to go! And I can always bring them to you if you run late.”

“That- that might be helpful.” He sent one email and opened the next, frowning at it. It was going to be a late night tonight. “I plan on being home by nine at the latest tonight, but that’s dependent on Russia playing nice with Ukraine.”

“Which they’re not likely to do.”

He was so glad she worked in the same world he did. It made explaining disrupted plans so much easier. “Things have been quiet for the last hour.”

“Well, I’m making lasagna, I’ll keep a plate warm for whenever you get in.”

“You don’t have to wait on me to eat yours, you know.” Stevie’s lasagna was quickly becoming one of his favorite things to eat.

“I know, but I like to. It’s like our own little date night.”

He chuckled. He couldn’t disagree with that. It was nice being able to have that tiny window of time, no matter how late in the evening, of just the two of them. “Hopefully we’ll get another real date night soon. One without the kids.”

“That’d be nice.” She agreed. “Get back to work, Blake, so you can get home.”

“Right. Back to preventing another cold war.” He ended the call and hung up the phone, letting out a small shriek when he turned and Nadine was standing by his chair. “Where’d you come from?”

“Who was on the phone?” She countered.

“Um… No one?”

She pursed her lips together but didn’t push it. “You’ve been summoned.” She gestured to Elizabeth’s office.

“Thank you.”

=MS=

Keeping his eyes on both kids as they ran around the school carnival, Blake kept ahold of Stevie’s hand in his. “Thank you for wanting to come along tonight.”

“Why wouldn’t I? This is too cute.” She looked up to him.

“It is nice.” He looked around, feeling a bit overdressed as he’d come straight from work. “There are a few moms… and teachers… who tend to get a little too excited when they see me.”

She laughed. “There’s an appeal to a woman, seeing a single dad caring for their kids. And you’re just extra appealing.”

“I’m afraid to ask, but why’s that?”

“You’re a single dad by choice. You adopted them. You clearly love them and you’re a good caretaker… Makes you very appealing.”

“I see.” He watched as Mia stopped to throw beanbags into a clown’s mouth. “These carnivals are like universally identical no matter the school, aren’t they?”

“I think so, yeah.” She laughed. “So, Mom got home before I left and mentioned that the trip to Japan is on for next month. She also mentioned that because of the Pacific Rim situation, Dalton is flying there as well.”

“I did know she was going to try and push him into it.” There was something comfortably domestic about how their relationship so easily did this. How they found this place where the kids and work and them fit seamlessly together.

“Well, apparently it worked, which means Russell will be in a mood when I get in tomorrow.”

“How he thinks yelling at you will sway your mom in anything, I don’t understand.”

“I know, right?” She laughed. “But anyway, if Dalton goes, then Russell is almost certainly going as well.”

It took a minute, but then her meaning began to sink in. “… And if Russell goes, you’re going.”

“…Yeah.”

“And if we’re both in Japan…”

“Then who’s watching the kids.” She finished off.

He didn’t answer for several strides, multiple thoughts whirling through his mind at once. He finally admitted the biggest one that was rushing around. “Do you even know what it does to me that your first thought and concern are about my kids?” He smiled at her and then moved on. “This is what I get for depending on you so much.”

“Hey, it’s been a good plan so far. I might have an idea on how to fix it.”

“And now you’re planning for the care of them while we’re away. You keep this up, we’ll end up married next.” It took a second to realize he’d said the last bit out loud and when he did, he slapped his free hand over his mouth. “Oh my god, please pretend you did not hear that.”

She laughed. “Why?”

He stared at her, eyes wide.

Stevie shrugged. “Notice I’m not running out of here screaming.”

“… I’m seeing that.” He slowly restarted their walk. “How about we put a pin in that for a while.”

“So… my idea…”

“Yes! What is this idea to solve my childcare issue?”

“My dad? I mean, he’ll have Ali and Jason, but he really likes the kids and he doesn’t get to see them nearly as much as Mom does. They’ll have school and after care anyway and he’s really good at the whole looking after kids thing.”

“You think he’ll agree to help?”

She shrugged. “No harm in asking, right? I’m assuming Mom’s staff is all going to Japan.”

“Yes. We’re all going unless there’s a crisis the changes that. I mean, we do get those, and we have a month.”

“True.”

“I suppose we can ask him.” He agreed.

=MS=

Blake had long ago decided that the process of getting his boss anywhere internationally was a job that simply never took less than a month to organize. It made him appreciate how easy it was to get Mia and Teddy anywhere by comparison.

The Japan trip was ramping up to be an added layer of work because of POTUS travelling as well. The two planes could not be in similar airspace at the same time and could not be on the tarmac at any airport loaded at the same time. It meant that his entire schedule was dependent on first getting Dalton’s schedules off his security and Russell before planning their own security and schedule.

And that was without accounting for the staff changes that came with it.

“I finally got hard copy from Russell.” Nadine dropped a stack of bound pages on his desk. “There are flags for windows of time Secret Service thinks it may be too high risk for them to be together.”

That was another thing, due to line of succession concerns, outside of secured events, the two groups had to be very aware of where the other was for safety reasons. “Thanks.”

“I gave it a once over and it looks like it fits with the preliminary schedule you emailed me this morning.”

“I’m hoping that’s the final, actually.” He was already reading over the packet, answering absently.

“…But?”

“I got a rumor that Chen has changed his itinerary.”

“What’s he up to?”

“That’s what I was wondering.”

“Oh, I also got another request for a change, this one is to the passenger manifest.”

That got his attention. Reporter changes went through Daisy. “Oh?”

“A request was sent over to accept one Stephanie McCord from the Air Force One manifest to ours.”

He grinned. “Do we have room?”

“One seat. It’ll be a full flight.” She paused. “Interesting that Russell would let his intern do that.”

“She was going to sell it that it would give him more direct access by bypassing me. We figured no one else would really read too much into it.”

“I see. I suppose then that I need to be the one to sign off on the change?”

“Would you? It might look questionable if I did it, if someone looked into it later.”

“And what, exactly, might they find if they looked into it?”

“Um, we started dating. A few months ago.” He shifted nervously.

“You and Stevie… That took a while.” She started to head for her own office. “Good for you. I’ll get it handled.”

=MS=

He was ready when the soft tap sounded on his hotel room door. Quickly, he pulled it open, tugging Stevie into the room. “No one saw you?”

She chuckled. “You mean besides Frank and Carl?” His room was directly across from Elizabeth’s, which simply couldn’t be avoided. “No, no one else saw me.”

Blake pulled her into a kiss. “I know we were taking this slow, but…”

“A hotel room in a foreign city?”

“Exactly.”

“I think we’ve had enough slow, Blake.” She kissed him back. “Did you call the kids?”

“They were headed off to school.”

“They’re happy staying with Boppa?” She worked his tie apart and pulled it free of his collar. “I figured they would be.”

“There was something about waffles.” He pulled her shirt over her head.

“Maybe I’ll stick around and say goodnight to them in the morning.” She reached back and undid her own bra as he pulled his shirt off and began working on his belt.

“That sounds so weird.” He paused his actions to watch as her skirt slipped to the floor. “I’ll never get used to time zones.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck. “Enough about the kids now…”

=MS=

“Do you get up this early no matter where you are?” Stevie complained from the bed as Blake headed for the bathroom to dress. “I guess I thought when you didn’t have to actually travel to the work part, you slept in.”

He backtracked in the darkness and pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder. “Yes. And I go down to the fitness room and run on the treadmill when we travel. Then I come up and shower, emails, and then am checking on your mother by half past six.”

“Bet she loves that.” She laughed.

“Only because I bring coffee and pastries.”

“You could bring me coffee and pastries.”

“I could.” He tied his sneakers. “You could come run with me.”

“Maybe tomorrow. I’ll bring clothes when I come down tonight.”

“Sounds good. I’ll be back in about forty minutes.”

“I’ll be here.”

Letting himself into the hall, Blake glanced around, not surprised that it was still the same two agents in the hall. He rushed to the fitness room, using the key he’d been given for early access to run before heading back up for a shower. He was under the spray when Stevie joined him. “Morning.”

“Almost.” She leaned into him, kissing him. “When does coffee happen?”

He chuckled. “I’ll make some for myself in-room for now, but I arranged for someone from the concierge desk to bring the order to me at a quarter past six along with bakery goods.”

“Wait, you don’t go get it?”

“Not when we’re away like this, no. I never leave the place you mom is at unless there’s a reason.”

“I didn’t know that.”

“One of the many parts of my secret life.”

She nodded. “What time do you have to call the kids?”

“Uh… by nine. I’ll take the coffee over and get your mom moving at six thirty, breakfast will be delivered for seven thirty and Nadine will join us by eight for the schedule review and last-minute concerns. Staff meeting at eight thirty by which time I will have given up feeding your mother for the morning and then out the door at five-to-nine for our first meeting.” He rattled it off. “I’ll call before the staff meeting probably. Neither your mom nor Nadine will complain about me ditching them for it.”

“Ah. And wow. I see why you start so early.”

“Some days it even works like a well-oiled machine.” He laughed, pulling her into him. “Are you sure you can handle my crazy life?”

“I believe so, yes.”

“Good.” He kissed her, letting it draw out before finally pulling away. “You need to get back upstairs, and I have work to get started on. If I don’t see you again until tonight, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

=MS=

Staring at his kids over the laptop camera, Blake listened as they shared about their day, both dressed already in pajamas. Across the room, Nadine and Elizabeth were finishing their drinks and looking over paperwork.

“Daddy? How come Stevie isn’t saying goodnight too?” Mia asked loudly.

Over the top of the screen, Blake caught as Nadine stopped herself from laughing out loud as she choked a moment on her tea and then covered her mouth. “Well, Stevie is working with the other group, not us, so she’s busy on a different floor.”

“But doesn’t she share your bed there like she does when she stays here?”

It wasn’t lost on him the way Nadine was now shaking with held-in giggles as Elizabeth stared at him, trying to catch up. “She has her own room, Mia.”

“Okay.” He thought, hoped, she’d dropped it. “But if she’s in her own room, how can you hug each other in your sleep or give her grown-up kisses?”

“I need to get to work, Mia, I love both of you, sleep tight. Good night.” Both kids said it back and he quickly closed the laptop, staring across the room, debating which reaction to address.

It was Elizabeth who broke the silence first. “I knew you two had been getting closer and dancing around one another for quite some time, but…”

Nadine finally broke, laughing out loud. “That was the best accidental outing ever.”

“Shush you.” Blake shot back.

Elizabeth seemed set on teasing him as well. “So, does this mean eventually they’ll become my real grandbabies?”

Standing, Blake decided to go for honesty. “It may or may not have come up at one time or another.” The room now completely silent, he turned to the door, smirking as he walked out.


	21. Chapter 21

Passing a plate to Stevie to dry, Blake decided now was the time to broach a subject that had been swirling around in his mind. “I wanted to ask you something.”

Stevie slid the dry plate into the cabinet. “Okay.”

“I wanted to ask you to move in with me. Me and the kids. Here, with us.” He felt a blush rise. “I- I think this thing we’ve been doing has been really great and I think we’re both all-in with the kids, you know? And I know they’re be days there’ll be issues, but we both know how important talking it out is and I-”

Her hand on his arm cut him off. “Blake… Have you discussed this with Teddy and Mia?”

“Yeah- yes, actually. I sat them down and asked how they’d feel about you living here. They got very excited about it.”

“Well, then to the three of you, yes, I’d love to move in.”

“Really?”

She nodded, grinning at him. “I’ve been spending half of my weeks here for months now. We’re almost living together as it is.”

He turned back to the sink to finish the dishes. “You’re right. I just… I don’t know why I was so hesitant about it, you know? I never had this problem before.”

“You were never a dad before. Now you’re worried about their stability and having different women through here wouldn’t give them that. You needed to know I was planning to stick around. Which I do, by the way. I love them so much, Blake, that some days it almost hurts when I’m not around to see them.”

He couldn’t help himself, hearing her talk about how much she loved his kids. He pulled her into his arms, one wet hand going around her waist and the other into her hair as he kissed her until he needed to breathe again. Panting against her cheek, it slipped out. “I love you so much. I want to marry you.”

She pulled back, staring at him.

“That wasn’t… I swear I’ll do it properly one day, but… I really do want to do this, with you, with that goal in mind. I- I hope that’s okay.” He chewed his lip.

“I’m okay with that.”

=MS=

“This is so cool!” Mia exclaimed as she bounced around the house. “We get to play with Stevie all the time now!”

“Mia.” Blake tried to calm her down. “We talked about this. For this to work, we all have to learn that this means Stevie gets to say yes and no just like I do. You can’t ask one of us and then go ask the other. Stevie and I will talk to each other and if I find out you tried to do that; you’ll have to be in trouble.”

Mia nodded.

“Okay. Now, another rule for you and Teddy. You have to knock when you come to our room, okay? We’ll still let you come in and cuddle, but I need you to respect when the door is closed.”

“Okay.” Mia agreed. “Can I go help her unpack now?”

“Yes.” He watched her run up the stairs as Teddy hugged his legs. “What’s up?”

“Daddy? Joey in my class, his mommy had a friend move in and then they got married and he has to call his mommy’s friend daddy now. Will Stevie be our mommy? Is that why she moved in?”

Kneeling down, Blake looked him in the eye. “How would you feel if that happened? You’d never have to forget Mommy, but how would you feel if one day Stevie became your mommy too?”


	22. Chapter 22

“The protesters are a security concern, Ma’am. We feel it’d be better to move the pickup point to the side door to avoid them entirely.” Matt stood, blocking their view through the wall of windows at the front of the building.

Blake nervously looked from the agent to his boss, trying not to let the angry crowd get to him. The whole trip had bugged him, had kept the kids in the front of his mind. It was the first trip in years where he worried about his own safety.

“The crowd will follow though; the SUVs are already out front.” Elizabeth pointed out.

A member of the building’s security jogged up. “The other doors have protesters as well. We’re surrounded. My advice is to go back to the secured rooms until we can stabilize the situation.”

“We can’t hide out.” She insisted.

“Ma’am.” Matt shook his head. “We can’t risk sending you out there.”

“What if… What if we use a decoy?” She suggested, gesturing to her staff. “They can go out and at the same time we can quietly sneak out another way. Once word gets to the other groups that we’re exiting through the front, the protesters should abandon the other doors.”

“And if that doesn’t work, Ma’am? We’ll be fractured and unable to properly protect you.”

Elizabeth turned, looking hopefully at her staff. “What do you guys think?”

“I’m staying with you though.” Blake finally spoke up. That was his job, his role, being at her side.

“No.” She patted his chest. “You’re recognizable. They know you go nowhere without me.” She turned and pointed at Matt who was tucked behind Daisy. “They don’t recognize Matt; he can go with me. You stay with the others.”

Blake frowned. It sounded like a horrible idea and, judging by the looks the others were wearing, they agreed.

“Fine.” The agent looked around. “We’ll push the crowd back and the four of you hurry out like normal. Mister Whitman, we’ll send you to the first SUV and then the other three to the second just as if we were preparing for the Secretary and Mister Mahoney to join you.”

They all nodded. As they were led toward the front doors, Blake looked back at Elizabeth being shuttled, unimpeded because he still carried all her things, toward the far end of the building.

He was certain this was a very bad idea.

“Ready?” Matt was looking them over now before signaling the forward agents to clear the crowd, managing a reasonable space. “Mister Whitman.” He signaled Jay and Blake watched as his friend rushed past the growing mass and climbed safely into the first SUV.

They pulled forward and somewhere in the back of Blake’s mind he noticed the missing third vehicle that was collecting his boss. It normally acted as a wall between them and the street.

The crowd was loud. Nadine and Daisy rushed ahead of him, he only a few short strides behind them, eyes on them until the crowd began to scream to their left. His head whipped around, searching for whatever was causing the panic just as a car took the curb coming up from the empty space caused by the missing SUV.

Throwing himself forward, Blake shoved both women forward toward the open SUV as hard as he could as his world went dark.


	23. Chapter 23

His first awareness was that there was an argument happening somewhere not far away and it was probably his job to stop it.

His second awareness was that he was no longer wearing his suit.

He wasn’t sure which thing bothered him more.

A wave of pain hit him just then and he grunted, aware as a chair, or perhaps chairs, scraped hard on a linoleum floor. Hands touched his arms carefully, almost distracting him from the pain.

“You’re okay. Everyone’s okay.”

Blake cracked an eye open, both Jay and Matt were looking down at him. “What happened?” He asked it through clenched teeth, his entire body seemed to throb.

The two men exchanged a look before Jay carried on. “A, uh, a car drove into the crowd, we think aimed for where they hoped the Secretary would be. Because security had pushed the crowd back, none of the protesters got seriously hurt, but… the driver said- he said once he saw you, he knew she was walking to the motorcade. Because…” He trailed off, but Blake didn’t need him to finish.

“Because anyone who’s paying attention knows I’m always with her.”

Jay nodded. “I’m so sorry… I, um, I saw it from the front SUV. You- you I guess realized what was coming and shoved Daisy and Nadine out of the way. From the angle, I couldn’t see where everyone landed. That sound… I don’t think I’ll ever forget that sound, Man.” A film of tears coated his eyes. “I jumped out with the agents to help where I could, but it was…”

None of this sounded familiar. The last thing he remembered was leaving their final meeting of the day, listening to the others discuss dinner while he debated texting Stevie to check on the kids. “They okay?”

Matt jumped in. “Daisy had scrapes and bruises. Her report was that you didn’t push her very hard, only enough to pitch her into the side of the SUV really. She has a twisted ankle, but she’s up and limping around on it and doing her thing with the press hounds.”

“And- and Nadine?”

They exchanged a look again. “Maybe you should wait for the Secretary to get in here. She’s been chasing information about the two of you nonstop since we all got to the hospital.” Matt looked at a loss for words. “When they told us what’d happened, we were already in the other car and she just… she went nuts over it, freaking out about the kids losing a parent. It was… it was bad, Man. She’s calmer now, but I think only because-” He cut himself off.

Something didn’t add up. Looking around the room, he thought of something. “How long ago was the accident?”

Jay scratched his head. “About twenty-four hours.” He looked up as Daisy entered. “Look who’s awake.”

She didn’t look very relieved. “Good, something positive to report at the next press conference.” She looked exhausted as she rubbed a hand over her face. “The driver is being held on attempted homicide charges and attempted assassination charges. At least… at least they may all stay attempted.”

“What?” Blake didn’t understand what she meant.

“You didn’t tell him?” She shot a look at the other two.

Jay and Matt shook their heads.

“Tell me what?”

She looked nervous now. “Nadine had surgery, like you, but hasn’t really woken up.”

“What- what happened to her?”

“A, um, a broken kneecap that had to have surgery and, since she was out, and…” She seemed to waffle on how to put it delicately. “Because of her age… They also put pins in her broken wrist and arm. They don’t think skin grafting will be necessary now that everything is clean.”

“She got hit?” He tried to make his memory come back of what the hell they’d been through.

“No. _You_ got hit, Blake. Do you even know what your injuries are?”

“…No.” It hadn’t crossed his mind yet to even ask.

“Fractured ribs, they had you on a ventilator for a bit to make sure nothing was going to puncture a lung, breaks in your left leg and pelvis, and a severe concussion.”

“Oh.”

“You’re not walking out of here. You won’t be walking for months.”

How was he going to do this? What about Mia and Teddy? The bedrooms were all not on the ground floor, it would be months before he slept in his own bed or tucked his kids in. How would he shower?!

“Do- do the kids know I got hurt?”

“Stevie took them to her parents’ house last night, but yes, I believe they know something happened. The Secretary has been keeping her updated with new information as it’s come in.” Jay supplied. “We haven’t left the hospital since the two of you went into surgery. We’ve be taking turns sitting with you-”

“Where is she? Nadine, where is she?”

“Next door actually. Once the hospital became aware of the security concerns, they put you in rooms side by side.”

“Can I see her?” He tried to push himself upright.

“I’m not sure they’re going to let you out of bed.” Jay put his hand out. “The Secretary’s with her right now. I can go trade with her, she didn’t want either of you left alone.”

He sank back into the pillow again. “Yes. I’m sure she knows more about the kids. I- I need to talk to Stevie too. And- and the doctor.”

“I’ll go get her.” Jay slipped out of the room.

=MS=

It felt weird wearing make-up, but he wanted to see the kids, and for them to see him so he could assure them he was okay, and Daisy had insisted the make-up would hide the bruising and scrapes well enough for a phone camera. He’d spent more than an hour with the doctor and with Elizabeth trying to figure out how fast he could get home to the kids. The answer hadn’t thrilled him.

Seeing the kids in Stevie’s lap brought tears to his eyes. “Hey guys!” He tried to stay upbeat. “I heard you’re staying at Boppa’s house.”

“Stevie brought us.” Teddy leaned forward. “Stevie said you got hurt.”

“A little, but I’ll be okay. I’ll be a few extra days working, but then I’ll be home with you after that.” He didn’t want them to worry he was in the hospital and they understood that sometimes he had to work long hours. Elizabeth had shared that Henry and Stevie had tried their best to gently explain to the them that he was okay but would be hurt for a while before he got better again.

“Daddy?” Mia asked. “I heard Boppa talking and he said Bubbeh got hurt too. Is she okay too? Can we see her?”

“She’s sleeping right now.”

He didn’t even think about it until her eyes filled with tears and she began to wail. “Is she gonna die like Mommy? Mommy was sleeping and didn’t wake up at the hospital!”

It pained him to watch Stevie being the one to comfort both kids. After several long minutes, she managed to get them to go to her dad and turned back to the screen. “Sorry, I didn’t realize she knew that.”

“It’s okay.”

“How- how is she?”

“I don’t know. They say she hasn’t woken up. I haven’t gotten to go see her myself, I’m stuck in bed for now.” He felt himself choke up. “She’s their grandmother… She’s practically been a mom to me since I got them… This can’t be it.”

“She’s tough. You have to believe she’ll pull through. Think of what she’d say right now.”

“Probably…” He couldn’t help the watery partial smirk at what she might say about her current state. “Probably something about not having gotten a decent rest since the eighties and she’s just taking advantage now.”

“See. Remember that Nadine. She’s tough and determined and she’s not going to just let herself get taking away from these kids… Okay?”

“… Yeah. Okay.” He looked at her again. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Ending the call, he tried to remind himself that he wasn’t alone in this. He had Stevie, she wouldn’t just abandon him in the middle of a crisis like this, and he had his friends… and the McCords. Most of his created family was around him, waiting to figure out how to help.

He just wished he had Nadine there too.


	24. Chapter 24

It had taken an entirely unnecessary amount of people to get him into a wheelchair a day later so he could be pushed the short distance to the next room. As he was parked by the bed, Blake gasped as he looked Nadine over. The white of the sheets and blanket made her look even paler and he couldn’t help staring at the way her leg was bandaged and propped on pillows and her arm and wrist were carefully wrapped and propped as well. In contrast to her pale skin, part of her face was skinned raw, red and shiny, and it looked like her forearms were in similar shape.

A chair scraped on the floor and then Elizabeth was seated next to him. “She tried to brace her fall, but your momentum plus whatever you did to try and push them to safety threw her down hard. The doctors said it’s essentially road rash on her legs, her hands and arms, and then on- on her face.”

“Does it all look that bad?”

“It’ll heal, Blake.”

“I did this to her.”

“No.” She took his hand. “You saved her. Do you… do you know what might have happened to her if she’d been hit by that car? You’re, what, twice her size and half her age. I know you didn’t mean for this to happen, but the alternate would’ve meant us not sitting here right now.”

He looked at her and then back to Nadine. “Why won’t she wake up?” Jay had told him she’d been conscious but dazed at the scene. She’d been confused about what’d taken place but had recognized him without being prompted.

“They’re not sure. They’ve done scans and everything looks okay. Some people are more sensitive to anesthesia than others, that’s what they think this is.”

“I want to stay with her. I want to be here when she wakes up.”

“I don’t think they’ll let you stay.”

Blake didn’t answer or try to argue it. He sat in silence for several minutes. “What happens when I go home?”

“What do you mean?”

“My- my house is like yours. I have a ground floor powder room, but no shower or bedroom. I’m going to be like this for months… What do I do? How do I care for the kids?”

“Don’t worry, we’ll figure it out.”

=MS=

A hand shook his shoulder, waking him up. “Hm?” He blinked, clearing his vision to find Frank standing in his room. “What’s wrong?”

Frank spoke in a whisper. “Everyone else is asleep, but Miss Tolliver just woke up. I thought you’d want to be the first to know.”

“Yeah, thanks.” He glanced around his room. He’d been told the staff had been granted space up the hall to stay in out of the way. “I wish I could go in there.”

“I thought you might say that.” Frank gestured to the bedside where a wheelchair sat. “I might have struck a deal to permit a midnight trip to the next room, but we’re in a window of about ten minutes.”

“…Really?” He was surprised it was the detail helping with a temporary jailbreak and it must’ve shown in his face.

“I was by the door when you did what you did. I saw it happen. You’re a hero, Blake.” He gestured for another agent to enter. “Tell us if anything hurts.”

A few minutes later, Blake was eagerly looking as he was rolled back into Nadine’s dim room that he’d visited only that afternoon. “Hey!”

Now that she was awake, he could see that the eye closest to the missing skin was swollen partially shut. “Blake…”

“I only get to have a few minutes, but I’m so glad to see you.”

Her eyes were running over him, brows knit together. “What happened to you?”

He gave her the abridged version, watching as her face shifted as she processed his words. “I- I’m so sorry, Nadine.” He apologized once he was finished.

“What for?”

It hurt him to say the words. “I- I caused this. To you.” He sighed. “I didn’t realize I pushed the two of you that hard.”

“The two of us?”

“You and Daisy. I don’t remember, but I was told I saw the car coming and shoved the two of you out of the way.”

She shook her head. “I don’t remember. Is- Is Daisy okay?”

“Yeah. She’s fine. Bumps, bruises, a twisted ankle, but that’s about it.” He shook his head, changing the subject away from what he’d done. “I talked to the kids; Stevie’s taken them to her parents’ house. They were worried about you.”

“I should call them tomorrow.”

His eyes went straight to her face. “I- I think the kids will be scared if you do a video call. Maybe- Maybe you should wait.” He saw as Frank stepped back into the doorway, signaling his time was about up. “Or just a normal phone call maybe. They’d be thrilled to hear that you’re okay.”

=MS=

“I heard about your little overnight trip.” Elizabeth spoke in greeting as she entered Blake’s room the following morning.

He watched her take a seat and place cups of coffee out of the way. “You’ve spoken to Nadine this morning?”

“No, she’s not awake yet. Tony told me about Frank’s little excursion though.” She referred to another member of Diplomatic Security. “At first I was going to come in here and be angry at you about it. You can’t be doing anything that will jeopardize your ability to get back to work and to caring for Mia and Teddy.”

“…But?”

She sighed. “But I talked to your doctors and the floor nurse about what you’d done and, assuming Nadine’s okay with it once she’s awake, we might’ve come up with a solution.”

He arched a brow and waited.

“They can move you both to the far end of the hall, it’s a bit busier because it’s across from the nurses’ station, but they have rooms that used to be doubles. They would be willing to allow you two to be in one room.”

“How’d- how’d you swing that?”

“I may have told a tiny fib and said the two of you are related.” She smirked, which made him laugh despite the pain it caused in his side. “I think they knew I was lying, but they didn’t ask.”

“That’s- I’d like that, if she’s up for it of course. I kept having this nightmare about her and the accident. Sometimes I watch her and Daisy get hit and other times it’s…” His voice cracked even though he knew they were just dreams. “Other times she died because I threw her too hard.”

Elizabeth reached out and squeezed his hand. “You’re both going to be okay.” She leaned down, grabbing both coffees and offering him one. “How about some real coffee?”

He accepted it. “Where’d you get this?”

“There’s a coffee place about a block from here.” She leaned down again, this time pulling a white bag from her bag. “I also got scones.” She set the bag on the bed and opened it. “See, I can get things, Blake, just as well as you can.”

He only shook his head.

“I was on the phone with Henry this morning and we agreed that the kids are welcome at the house as often as you need them to be there. Stevie is going to take them home after school today and try to get life back to normal, but we know this is going to be a long road.” She settled back in her chair. “I also have a call in an hour with Conrad and Russell. Carol has offered for you to stay with them if need be, but I figured you wouldn’t be interested in that.”

Blake chuckled. “No.”

“…We’ll figure something out. She did send me a list of home nurses she approves of and that take our insurance. We’ll rent a place if we have to to make it work.”

“We?”

“You’re not alone. Neither of you are.”

=MS=

He was already laying awake, staring in the darkness, when he heard her cry out and then gasp. He was used to it now, knew it was coming. They’d been in the hospital just over a week, longer than was normal because they had to fly home, and in the days and nights since they’ve been moved to the new room, Blake had become accustomed to the sounds of her roommate’s nightmares.

Being hit by the car was still fuzzy for him, though moments of that day were coming back in bits and pieces. Nadine could remember most of everything through the ambulance ride.

The room went silent, he knew she was listening to his breathing now to see if he was awake or not. “Blake?”

“Yeah.”

“I hope I didn’t wake you.”

“No.” He turned his head her direction, barely making her out in the slatted dim light from the hall. “I’m sorry you have those.”

“It’s not your fault.” He knew she didn’t blame him. “Tell me something about the kids.”

He thought a minute. This was becoming part of their routine too, neither of them wanted to sleep right away after a nightmare and the distraction of someone else talking helped. “I was in the delivery room for Mia. Heather was alone, our parents waited at home until Mia was born, so I sat with her through labor and then the birth.” He paused, remembering that day. “She was so small and- and warm… And just so perfect.” He sighed. “I don’t think there’s a more perfect moment on earth than holding a baby that is that new and just staring at them forever… Maybe if it’s your own child.”

“Do you have photos from then?”

He had to think a second. “Somewhere.”

“You should put them up. If they ever have a day where they wonder if you love them as much because they’re adopted, if there are pictures up of you with them from the time they were born… it’ll help.” He got lost in wondering where he might’ve put them until she spoke again. “I was alone when I had my son. It’s- it’s good you were there for your sister.” Her voice dropped to almost inaudible. “It’s hard always being alone.”

“I can’t wait to get home and see them. Hold them. You know? It feels crazy, because I was the one who was here and hurt, but I need to know they’re okay. I need- I need to see Stevie is okay and just… Just be there with them.” A soft sound made him stop talking. “Nadine?”

He heard the rustling of sheets as she shook her head and then turned away from him as much as she could in her condition and then a sob filled the room, high and sharp and pained. After a second, it was followed by another… And then another. Before he knew it, he was trapped, unable to do anything as he listened to her cry in the darkness.


	25. Chapter 25

“Are you sure about this?” He repeated it for the tenth time.

 _This_ was the temporary bed currently set up in the corner of Nadine’s living room. Both of them required someone looking in on them during their recovery and, as it was pointed out, her condo was already ADA compliant, making wheelchairs easy to get around.

“It’s the best solution.” Nadine answered him, for the tenth time. “We talked about this.”

They had. Repeatedly.

Stevie was home with the kids, keeping up their daily routines. All of the of-driving-age McCords had agreed to get the kids to Blake every day for dinner until it was time to go home to bed. Mia and Teddy had already missed the day just to welcome them both home, excited to do things like grocery shopping and help Stevie make cookies in Nadine’s kitchen.

Seeing Teddy and Mia had brought tears to his eyes. He hadn’t even cared about bony little knees and elbows as they’d both clambered to sit in his lap and go for a ride. He had made sure not to let them see any pain as he told them a fabricated version of his extra time away, downplaying his recovery and skipping entirely that he’d had surgery.

Nadine had been more honest, gently explaining about pins and how a doctor had put them in her bones to hold them together. Mia had ben curious, leading to her sitting in Nadine’s lap for an hour as they scrolled the web for answers to all her questions. The kids had also listened, eyes wide, as Nadine had told them their daddy was a hero who’d saved her from being hurt more, a point he couldn’t argue in front of them.

Now, they were alone for the night. Blake carefully worked his way around the furniture that Jay and Henry had already moved around under Nadine’s eagle gaze and toward the kitchen. “Stevie said she brought her minestrone soup over and herb bread.” He looked around for the containers. Frowning, he started to call out for her again, only to find that Stevie had anticipated their now lower heights and had placed clean dishes on the counter. “Are you ready to eat?”

“I suppose.” Her voice filtered from the bedroom. A minute later, Nadine came out of her bedroom. “I’m not really hungry, but I can’t take those pills on an empty stomach.”

“That’s the spirit.” He grinned at her, carefully stacking what they needed in his lap before rolling to the table. “Stevie says she learned to cook from her dad, because of her mom. You’ll love this soup. And the bread actually… She’s been teaching the kids to cook.”

“Has she?”

He nodded. “In French, of all things. They’re picking up both fairly well I think. Well… I’m guessing on the French.”

“I didn’t realize she spoke it.” She accepted her place setting and the bowl of soup as he passed it over.

“Fluent as far as I can tell.”

“I’ll have to start talking with them when they’re over then.”

=MS=

Making sure the computer was on and the paperwork was ready, Blake looked around for his phone, finally finding it on the bed. “It’s almost nine!” He called down the short hall. It was their first day back at ‘work’, both of them attending the morning meeting remotely and then doing their best to keep up with everything else while they were away. Their coworkers had already planned out a schedule of who would run needed paperwork back and forth every day. It seemed like things just might not fall into utter disaster before they were back on their feet.

A minute later, Nadine rolled into the room. “I’m here. Do we have everything?”

Blake paused, chuckling at how she was dressed with a blouse and jacket on the top, some makeup in place and her hair pinned back so they wouldn’t be able to tell she struggled to do anything with it one-handed. All of that was paired with cotton lounge pants and slippers. “You look very nice. And yes, I think we have what we need. I even have tea ready.” He moved into place and waited for the link to go live.

The team was meeting in the SVTC room instead of the main conference room so they had two way communication. Several minutes later, the screen changed and Jay appeared. “Good morning you two.” He waved. “If I didn’t know what the camera wasn’t seeing, I’d think the two of you were playing hooky.”

Nadine laughed as she pulled her glasses on. “How is everything there?” They’d taken a week off after getting home, hoping that nothing too crazy could happen in a week.

“Surviving.” Jay glanced to his side as Matt and Daisy came in. “News of what happened to the two of you made it’s way to all our counterparts around the globe and we’ve been getting calls and well wishes for the both of you.”

“And goodies!” Matt added. “I’m doing the paperwork run tonight, so I’ll be bringing everything with me, but Nadine-” He chuckled. “You have like six bouquets of flowers sitting in your office right now.”

“There’s candy too, but we’ve hidden that so the Secretary can’t find it.” Daisy added quickly before they all saw Elizabeth coming.

=MS=

When Matt arrived that afternoon, he came not only with the gifts and paperwork, but dinner as well. “This is from me. I heard the Secretary say the kids are eating dinner here, so I got some things for them too. I know Stevie’s trying to do it all, but I can pitch in too. You know, I was thinking I could take them one Saturday afternoon so you could have time with Stevie on your own.”

“I’ll think about it.” He started digging through the paperwork while Nadine tried to decide what to do with the flowers. “I really miss them though. I know it sounds weird. We were only gone a few days longer than I’ve been gone before and I’m really only missing bedtime and mornings, but… I already feel so disconnected from them.”

“I get it, Man.” He took a seat at the table, watching Nadine until she left the room. His voice dropped. “How is everything here?”

Blake glanced toward the hall. “Good. It’s been… Recovery is slow and… painful.”

Matt gestured to the hall, not voicing his question with words.

He shrugged. “It’s been rough.”

Once Matt left later and they were alone again, Blake checked the time, the kids would be another hour at least, and then found Nadine in the living room with a cabinet open, looking at a collection of records. “Wow, you’ve been holding out on me!”

“You aren’t the only music buff, you know. Here.” She passed one over. “Be careful with it.”

“Is this- Is this an original?” He looked at the cover art in awe.

“Yes.” She accepted it back. “I thought we could have some music before Stevie gets here.”

“Sounds good.” Since they’d been back in DC, he hadn’t seen her smile much, so the smile she was wearing now was a pleasant change.


	26. Chapter 26

Used to chasing around other people all day long, Blake had figured he’d be the first to crack when it came to being trapped sitting down. He rarely had a chance to sit while he was home with the kids and at the office, there were days his desk chair was almost in the way. By their third week home, he was only just starting to find that point of frustration, but an upcoming trip out with the kids was keeping him from breaking a rule.

After the staff meeting, he’d busied himself with paperwork for a while before he’d rolled to the kitchen in search of more coffee to find Nadine _standing_ at her island attempting to make a bowl of cereal. “Cereal? Really?”

She glanced at him. “I can’t manage my heavy pans with my left and I was hungry.”

“Sit down. You’re not supposed to be on your feet.” He rolled closer.

“I’m on my _foot_ and I’m fine. No weight on my knee.”

“You reinjure yourself and Elizabeth will kill us both.”

“I won’t.”

“Famous last words.”

“Do you want some cereal?” She shook the box, her tone telling him she expected the previous conversation to be over.

“… Fine.” He huffed.

“It seems Stevie has embraced her role with you and the kids.”

“She’s been great.”

“Very ‘for better or worse’.” He shot her a look and she gave him a small smile. “Have you thought about proposing to her?”

“I have thought about it.”

“But?”

“I got hit by a car.” He sighed. “I still want to. I just haven’t had a chance to figure out what I want to do.”

“Now you have all the time in the world.”

“I know. Do you think Mia will be happy if I marry her? Teddy had already given his approval. I- I thought about finding out if she could adopt them. I’m not sure how that really works.”

“She probably can… We could call some of my contacts and find out.” She swayed suddenly, grabbing the counter quickly to balance herself.

“Sit down.” His voice was firm this time. “If you fall, I can’t pick you up.” He waited until she complied. “And I’d appreciate that. If you could find out.”

“No problem.”

=MS=

The computer was set up in the middle of the table, the rest of it was covered in files and notepads. Blake kept his eyes on the screen as he jotted down notes for him to be able to reference later.

Elizabeth turned once Jay had finished his explanation and paused. “Where’s Nadine?”

Blake looked around. “I’m not sure.”

“Could you ask her about setting up a pilot program on this? I’m sure she’ll have some idea of if it’s even feasible.”

He made himself a note. “Yes. I’ll do that.”

“Okay.” She looked around the room. “That’s all I believe.” Once the room was cleared, as she did every day, she turned back to him. “How is everything your end?”

They were on week six of recovery now and it meant they were both being subjected to physical therapy and small moments of permitted mobility. “Good I think.”

“Would you be up for extra visitors later?”

“I’ll have to run it by Nadine.”

“Sure.”

After the call ended, he rolled himself toward the bedroom cautiously. He’d heard his temporary roommate moving about, but hadn’t seen her yet that morning, which was odd. He leaned forward and knocked on the door.

“Come in.”

Twisting the knob, he pushed the door open, finding her sitting at her vanity on the far side of the room. “You missed the meeting.” Her only response was a shrug and he frowned. “You’ve been quiet for days. What’s bothering you?”

She sighed, glancing at him in the mirror before turning her face away. “What if I can’t go back?”

“I’m sorry?”

“What if… What if I can’t go back to how I was before? I was- I was so determined to be walking again as quickly as possible with my other surgeries and I was told I’d heal fine, I just… What if I can’t this time?”

His brows knit together. “Where’s this coming from?” He was reasonably certain he was the one at bigger risk of long-term effects of his injuries.

“The physical therapist told me not to worry. She said lots of people _my age_ end up with canes or walkers and it’s really no big deal and I…” She turned around to face him fully and he finally saw the tears in her eyes. “What if I don’t recover from this? I can’t do that job without my mobility, without having my hands free. I can’t…” She trailed off, shaking her head.

Slowly, Blake rolled into her room until he could reach her. “You know what I know? I know you’re still the most determined person in my life, and that’s saying something.” He offered her an encouraging smile. “I know some pretty determined people… I know the therapist doesn’t know you, so it was inappropriate for her to simply write off what you can accomplish. I also know that the rest of us will bend over backward to make sure you can do your job, whatever it takes to help you do it. And… You’ll always have Mia and Teddy who think you’re the best Bubbeh ever.” He waited until she nodded. “Speaking of which, they’re spending the night here tonight since there’s no school tomorrow, so we can’t let our day jobs run over into time with them.” He backed up, watching as she stood and carefully hobbled across the room. “See, you’re in better shape than I am.”

=MS=

As soon as Stevie got them through the door, Mia headed for where Nadine was just walking from the kitchen back to the sofa. “You’re up!”

“I am. I have to be very careful though, so maybe you could hold my hand and help me walk?”

Instantly, Mia calmed, holding Nadine’s hand and taking tiny steps until the were seated. “Bubbeh, guess what?” Blake watch silently at the way the simple presence of his daughter seemed to push away all the worry from earlier in the day.

“What?”

“We had an assembly at school today. These dancers came in and put on a show for us and then we got to raise our hands and they picked three kids from each grade to go and try to dance with them.”

“Did you get to dance?”

Mia frowned. “No. They didn’t pick me.” She rushed to her bag and pulled out a blue paper, running back to the couch and putting it in Nadine’s lap. “But they gave all of us this. This is who came to the assembly.”

“I see.” She chuckled. “Product placement ads in school assemblies now.”

“What’s that?” Blake’s curiosity was piqued now.

“It looks like a dance school did the assembly and then passed out fliers to sign up for classes.” She brought her attention back to Mia. “What was your favorite part of their dance?”

Hopping off the couch again, Mia began to twirl as she talked, doing her best to explain what she’d watched, a grin on her face the entire time.

=MS=

Each with a list in their hand, Mia and Teddy darted around the condo searching for the items on the list. Nadine had spent the afternoon setting up a rather elaborate scavenger hunt so once the McCords had left after dinner, she’d set them free to run around finding the things she’d hidden.

With Stevie tucked into his side, Blake enjoyed the wonderful feel of just being with her and the kids for the night, even if it was a little crowded.

“You should put Mia in dance classes.” Nadine spoke as the kids rushed into her bedroom, making the living room quiet.

“She’s asked before. I just- I wasn’t sure which schools were good or… not good.” He looked at Stevie.

Stevie shook her head with a grin. “I never took dance. Horseback riding was my thing. I was going to mention getting them out to the farm and on horses though, it’s good exercise and lots of fun.”

“Horses… that sounds expensive.”

She chuckled, snuggling into his arm. “It could be, but Mom and Dad have the horses already, and the tack.”

“I- I don’t know, they haven’t asked about horses.” He looked back over to Nadine. “Do you think that school is any good?”

“Me?”

He nodded. “You know something about dance. Any idea if it’s a good school?”

“The best thing to do is sign her up and see if it’s a good fit.”

He sighed, looking at his daughter when she ran through the room again. “I guess I’m signing her up for dance lessons.”


	27. Chapter 27

“You didn’t have to do this.” Stevie was curled into his side as they stared out the window of their New York hotel. Life was slowly returning to normal. He was back at home and work, their worlds were adapting to the minor inconveniences of his prolonged recovery, but he was over the moon to be back to getting kids up for school and tucking them in at night.

He pressed a kiss into her hair, resting his weight into her embrace. “I did. You just spent the last few months being full-time parent to my kids while I recovered. You deserve more than a weekend away for that, Stevie.”

“I had plenty of help. And I couldn’t just let the kids feel like the world was falling apart just because you got a little hurt.”

He chuckled. “A little?”

She shrugged. “A year from now this will all be a faint memory.” She wrapped her arms around him. “I love you. I love you and nothing like this is going to scare me. Maybe that’s an advantage of being used to my parents having crazy, dangerous jobs, you know? I have seen them hurt and have watched how they stick it out. Life is hard, but I’ll always be here for you.”

“I’ll be here for you too.” They stayed in place for another minute. “You get to pick what we do for our weekend. I am here to serve.”

She looked up at him. “You know what I’d really like to do?”

“What’s that?”

“Call the kids.” She laughed. “Is that crazy? This is the first bedtime I’ve not been there for in months. I miss them.”

“We can call them if you want.” He pulled back and then tugged her with him toward the bed, not bothering to hide his still-pronounced limp for her sake. “But I was thinking that first we could find something to do, just you and I.” He pulled her into another kiss.

=MS=

Nothing made Blake happier now than being able to walk into his own house and be greeted by his kids. Coming back from their weekend away, he was over the moon when they both rushed to greet them. He stood still and scooped Mia up in a hug first, making her laugh, before hugging Teddy next. “Were you guys good?” He looked to Henry and Elizabeth for confirmation, not that they’d be honest if something had happened.

“We had so much fun, Daddy!” Mia exclaimed. “We went to the park and to a museum and then guess what?”

“What?”

“We went to the zoo!”

The zoo was still a favorite place for both kids and the frequency that they went meant there was never a rush to try and see everything in one day. “Really?”

Teddy tugged on his arm. “Guess who was there?”

“Who?”

“Bubbeh!”

That did surprise him. Despite being allowed back to mostly normal living, Blake knew Nadine had been hesitant about being out too much, her knee would ache after a while and while it never had, she seemed to fear it giving out altogether. “I didn’t know. That must’ve been a nice surprise.”

“We stayed in the upper part near the entrance.” Elizabeth supplied. “Took plenty of breaks to watch the animals do their thing.”

“Ah.”

Mia picked up the conversation. “Boppa said we didn’t need to go to the gift shop, but Bubbeh went anyway and we got to pick out a book to learn about an animal. _I_ picked one about elephants and Teddy picked one about mice but we didn’t even see the mice this time.”

“Go find your books and we can look at them together later.” He shooed them away before carefully finding a seat. He was still wary of how much the kids rushed around, worried that he could get hurt again but unwilling to tamp their natural enthusiasm. “Thank you again for looking after them.”

“It was no problem.” Henry answered. “Tomorrow is back to normal life?”

“Yes. Normal hours, travel, and everything. It’ll be nice to have my routine back.”


	28. Chapter 28

Nervously, Blake walked the kids to the door, Teddy’s hand in his as Mia skipped along beside his cane. Once their worlds had returned to normal, they’d also resumed the habit of the kids spending one night a month with Nadine. He hadn’t been sure she’d want to take on the responsibility when there were still moments that she struggled with balance, but she’d been insistent that all was fine. “You two be good tonight.”

Mia rolled her eyes. “You always say that.”

“You always need reminded.”

“Bubbeh causes way more mischief than Teddy and I do.”

“… Somehow that doesn’t surprise me.” He muttered it under his breath as the door opened.

As the kids rushed past, Nadine looked him over. “Nice suit.”

“Thanks.”

“… You look nervous… Blake?”

He met her gaze a moment before looking away, rubbing the back of his neck as he smiled nervously. He’d confessed his intentions to propose sooner rather than later to her, so it was no surprise she worked out quickly what was up with him tonight.

She moved closer, pulling the door partway shut. “Can I see it?”

Slowly, he pulled the ring box out of his pocket and opening it. It was a simple princess cut, nothing fancy, but added to one side was a thin band with two small stones in it. “I thought… including Mia and Teddy in it, I thought she’d like that. It’s- it’s not just me asking, you know? I asked on this message board about having the kids included, but then I decided I just… the suggestions they made didn’t feel right.”

“You do it your way.” She was smiling at him now. “I’ll wait till you call and say you’re ready for the kids back. Have a good night.”

“Thanks.”

=MS=

He walked along the Mall, his arm wrapped around Stevie, simply enjoying the way everything looked at night. “It’s always so beautiful here.”

“Yes. It is.”

“I was thinking the other day… Two years ago, my life was so different, you know? Work was my life. You and I were acquaintances, but that was it. I thought I knew what it felt like to have a full life and to be… to be happy. And then my mom called, and this really horrible thing happened and I… I was so sure I couldn’t manage two kids and my job.”

“But you did. You do so wonderfully with them every day, even through this crisis.”

“Yes. And I started to get to spend more time with you and we found more and more in common.” He stopped and turned to face her. “The best day of my life, I think, will always be the day I adopted Mia and Teddy. I was hoping, though, to add a really close second to that list.” Pulling the box out of his pocket one handed, Blake opened it, not trying to get down on one knee. “Stevie? Will you marry me?”

Her eyes moved from the ring to his face. “Yes. Of course I’ll marry you, Blake.” She held her hand out as he slipped the ring on her finger and then swept her into a kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He held her close, just starting at her for a minute. “Now what?”

Stevie laughed. “Let’s go home and celebrate.”

“That- that sounds good.” He led her back to the car and drove them home. “I have been dreaming of doing this for months, I- I can’t really believe I finally did it.”

“I’m glad you did. And now we can do this for the rest of our lives together.”

“Do what?”

“Go home. Go home and have it mean the same home, wherever that is.” She took his hand and held it the rest of the drive. “To our family.”

“Our family. I like the sound of that.” A thought crossed his mind suddenly. “I know it’s a bit random, but… Would you want kids of your own, our own, one day? I’d never really thought about kids, you know? Crazy job and all, but then Mia and Teddy… I love them more than anything, but I can understand if you ever wanted kids that were ours.”

“Blake, they’ll be _our_ kids, I won’t look at them any other way. But… I don’t know. It is probably something we should be on the same page on though. I always thought I’d have kids one day, but I never considered marrying someone who already had some.”

He thought about it until they were in the house. “I think… I was thinking you could adopt them.”

“What?”

“If you wanted. Eventually. It can be done. But… I also am not against the idea of having kids that are yours and mine, you know, biologically.”

She tugged him toward the stairs and then let go, knowing he needed both hands free to manage them. “That’s good to know, but we can think about it more another day. Tonight, we celebrate.”

“Celebrate, yes. I like that.”

=MS=

Moonlight shone through the window as Blake crawled up the bed over Stevie’s naked body. Slowly, he pressed kisses to her skin until he made it to her lips. “I love you.” He found her left hand, kissing her palm as he stared into her eyes. “You are the kindest, most giving person I have ever known.”

She pulled his face down to hers. “I love you too. I love you so much I can’t wait to become Missus Blake Moran.”

He grinned. “That sounds pretty good.”

“It does, doesn’t it?” She laughed. “Show me how good.” She tugged him into her.

As they made love, he couldn’t help reminding himself over and over that this would be his forever.

=MS=

Blake looked up from the breakfast table when Stevie slid her arm around his neck. “Good morning.”

“Morning.” She leaned in and kissed him. “So, I was thinking we should catch up with my parents this morning and tell them before one of the kids spills it. And Nadine too for that matter.”

“I agree, Mia let the cat out of the bag on us dating before and I have a tiny confession to make.” He tipped his head back to face her. “Nadine knew I was going to propose. Though I’m sure she’d love us officially saying we are engaged.”

“Okay. Well, what time will she be back with them? Will we have time to go to my parents’ first?”

“She’ll bring them back whenever I say we’re ready. I’ll text her the plan though. You want to be sure your parents are home?”

“I’ll go call them.”

As she vanished in search of her phone, Blake bit his lip and shot off a text asking what the kids’ plans were for the day.


	29. Chapter 29

Clearing up dishes, Blake enjoyed the silence of the house. It’d been a month since he and Stevie had gotten engaged and the kids had both been over the moon excited, Mia already kept asking about picking out dresses and other pretty things, but he and Stevie hadn’t even settled on a date yet.

This was supposed to be their date night, and it was for the most part, but Stevie had been called early that morning back to the White House by Russell, cutting their time short. Fully aware of just how many times like that were in their future, Blake simply shrugged and told her to have a great day as he’d walked her to the door. Just as often it was him rushing off back to the office as well.

His phone ringing brought him out of his musings. He checked the ID and grinned as he answered it. “Good morning, Nadine. Kids driving you crazy yet?” She never, ever, complained about them but had confessed to napping after they’d gone home more than once.

“…Daddy?”

Blake’s smile vanished. If there was one thing the kids knew well it was that their phones were not toys. “Mia? Why do you have Bubbeh’s phone?”

Her voice was so soft he had to strain to hear her. “Can you come here?”

He started searching for his shoes. “What’s wrong, Sweetie? Where’s Bubbeh? Can I talk to her?”

“No.”

“Mia? Why not?”

“She’s sleeping.”

It felt like his heart stopped in his chest. “Mia, Honey, what do you mean she’s sleeping?” He double checked the clock just to be sure of the time, stomping hard into his second shoe to cram his foot in. “Mia?”

“…She didn’t want us to tell you.” He could hear her faint breathing through the line. “She fell down. At- at bedtime. One of Teddy’s cars was on the floor and she said it was just an accident and to not tell you and she told Teddy not to cry because it wasn’t his fault.”

It took him a second to remember where he’d put his wallet and then snatched his keys. “At bedtime last night?”

“Uh-huh.”

“And how about this morning?”

“She tried to make us breakfast but the eggs burned and we had to make our own cereal. She asked us to be good while she sat on the couch. We were quiet a long time but she went to sleep, Daddy, and she didn’t wake up when I accidentally dropped my bowl.” She sniffled. “I broke it and milk and cereal bits went everywhere and Teddy even helped me clean it all up so Bubbeh wouldn’t get sad the bowl broke, but now the towels are all milky and- and Teddy made his hand bleed on a bit if bowl and I- I put the milky towels in the washer but I can’t clean them because I can’t reach the soap.”

“Mia? Mia, take a breath. Okay? Where’s Teddy?”

“He was crying because of the blood and because Bubbeh wouldn’t wake up to give him a hug or a bandaid. I tried to get him a bandaid from under the sink but I couldn’t get the box open.” She sniffled again. “I put a wet washcloth on his hand and tucked him into her bed but he is still crying.”

He anxiously pointed his car toward her side of town. “I’m on my way, Mia, okay? I need to hang up though. Can you do me a favor? Don’t worry about the bowl or the towels or anything else, Sweetie, just keep an eye on Teddy for me.”

“Not Bubbeh?”

What condition she might really be in terrified him. “No. I’ll check on her when I get there. You look after you and your brother.” Once the call ended, he pressed the car to go faster, desperate to get to his children.

Using his own key, Blake let himself into the condo less than ten minutes later. “Mia?” He rushed first toward the bedroom, assuming that’s where they’d be. Both kids were curled up in the bed. He pulled them both into tight hugs before looking Teddy’s hand over. “It’s not bad and you’ve already stopped bleeding. I think today you can still have a bandaid though, just in case.” He led Teddy to the bathroom, spotting instantly where Mia’d gotten the box out already. As he tore it open, he noticed several bottles of over the counter pain pills pushed back by the mirror, but clearly out of place. “Here you go. Mia, you can turn on cartoons, but stay in here for now, okay?”

“Okay.”

Pulling the bedroom door shut, he crossed to where he could see the couch, finding Nadine laying there dressed for the day, looking like she was only resting. He’d never known her to be a hard sleeper and he doubted the kids had been all that silent, not to mention the breaking bowl.

Kneeling by the couch, he cautiously reached for her wrist, letting out the breath he’d been holding when she inhaled the tiniest bit and moved at his touch. “Nadine?” He gripped her shoulder, shaking it slightly to wake her. “Nadine? I need you to wake up.”

She made a pained sound and then her eyes blinked open, confused. “Blake? What- What are you doing here?”

“You wouldn’t wake up and the kids got scared. They called me.” He settled on the floor. “What happened?”

Her eyes searched the room, an edge of panic slipping into her voice. “Where are they?”

“In the bedroom… Mia said you fell.”

“Did she now.” He could tell she wasn’t pleased he knew and didn’t want to discuss it.

He sighed. “Nadine…”

“It was an accident. Teddy missed on of his little toy cars, it’d rolled over by the counter and with the light off in the kitchen, I didn’t see it. I sipped and fell, it’s hardly the first time in my life it’s happened.”

“…But?”

“I hit the counter a bit on the way down.”

“With your hand?” When she didn’t answer and didn’t look at him, he frowned. “What did you hit?”

“…My head.” She jumped in to continue before he could react. “I’m _fine_ , Blake. It’s only a little bump. I just, I didn’t want to take much of anything for the headache with the kids here and so I didn’t sleep well. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to leave them to fend for themselves.”

“I’m not- That’s not what I’m worried about right now. They were fine.” He got back to his feet. “I’m worried about you. Let me see where you hit your head.”

She sat up and arched a brow at him a second, but then relented, brushing her hair aside so he could see the bump under her scalp. “I’ll be fine in a day or two.”

“Still have a headache?”

“…Yes.”

“I’ll go get you something.”

=MS=

Once Blake had told the kids that Nadine was awake, both of them refused to leave the couch at her side the rest of the day. Blake finally texted Stevie so she wouldn’t wonder coming home to an empty house and then let them have the time to love on Nadine. Mia had apologized for the bowl and Teddy had showed off the tiny cut on his hand, both holding as tight as they could, as if turning loose would allow her to slip away.

Finally, he redirected their attention. “Guys, go gather your things so we can head home.” Once they’d run off, he shifted his attention. “I worry, Nadine, I just… please if something happens tell me. Okay?”

She studied him before nodding.

“You’re not alone. We’re your family you know and… you’re never a burden.”

“…I’m getting that now.” She drew a breath. “Blake… I really am sorry for today. I can understand if you don’t want them spending the night here anymore.”

He read the heartbroken expression on her face. “I still trust you and… They’re hardly babies anymore. Maybe it’s time I teach them both what to do and who to call in an emergency though.” He glanced toward the bedroom. “Mia stayed pretty calm, handled as much as she could, and then called me even though she has always been told not to touch our phones.” He started to say more, but Mia ran back in, crawling back on the couch beside Nadine.

“Bubbeh?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Mia.”

“You’ll live forever, right? Cause you give the best hugs.”


	30. Chapter 30

Crying, Mia rushed into the office and flung herself in Blake’s lap. “Daddy!”

“What?” He shifted her so she was seated properly, pushing away from the desk so she fit. The kids had been in the other room with Stevie while he was working.

“Teddy hurt my feelings!”

“How’d he do that?”

“I didn’t hit him hard!”

He bit back a laugh. “Um… He hurt your feelings because you hit him?”

“No! I was on the table reading my book and he said I had a big head and I only hit him a little hard!”

Still confused, he turned the chair as Stevie appeared, waiting for what he hoped was clarification.

“She was sitting on the table reading, which I told her not to do.”

“I have as well.”

“And Teddy was trying to watch TV. He told her her head was in the way and he couldn’t see.”

Blake did his best to not snort with laughter, not while in the midst of figuring out who to discipline. “Okay.”

“She got upset and got off the table and then thumped him with the book for hurting her feelings.”

“Ah.” Some days he really wasn’t sure where to start. “Mia? You’ve been told before not to sit on the table.”

“But!”

“No. You know better. And Stevie says she told you again not to, so you didn’t listen.”

“Da-ddy! What about Teddy?!”

“I’ll get to him next. You also know not to hit, even if it isn’t hard.”

“But!”

He shook his head. “No sitting on the table, no hitting. You are plenty old enough to follow both those rules. Now, if you can’t be trusted to follow rules, then you can’t be trusted to have your tablet after dinner.” She tossed her head back in a dramatic wail, but he held his ground. “You know the rule, Mia.”

“This is so not fair!”

“Mia.”

“Fine.” She stormed off, arms crossed as she found somewhere to sulk.

Blake looked back at Stevie. “Where is Teddy?”

“Watching TV. He’s fine and I did remind him to not intentionally antagonize his sister.”

“And how’d that go?”

She grinned. “Well… He’s not as bad as Jason?” She laughed. “They do remind me of Ali and Jason sometimes. Dinner’s about ready though if you’re at a stopping point soon.”

He looked back at the desk. “I wasn’t before, but I guess I am now.” He stood, catching her with one arm to kiss her. “Thank you for doing dinner tonight and thank you for not going crazy with them.”

“They’re fine. Hey, I was thinking today, what about a spring wedding? Like in April? It would give us enough time to pick venues before they’re all booked and then with our crazy schedules, would give us the time to get everything done. I think anything any sooner and we’ll end up panicked and rushing because of something at work overwhelming our time.”

“Spring sounds good. We need to start hashing out an invite list because I have a feeling this is going to end up much bigger than either of us are expecting.” He hated to admit it, but they were, unfortunately, both fairly well known in various circles and as Elizabeth’s oldest daughter, Stevie was almost famous. “Once word gets out, this thing might just explode into a major event that we can’t control.”

Stevie patted his chest before pulling away. “My parents did offer to help with whatever we needed and while I think they meant financially, I’m sure they’d be willing to extend that to doing something with the kids on Saturday so we can knock out at least a preliminary list of guests.”

“Probably. I’ll ask your mom in the morning.”

“Actually, my dad has a meeting with Russell first thing, I’ll probably see him before Mom gets to you.”

=MS=

Carrying his own coffee to the table, Blake looked over the notebooks and magazines spread all over the kitchen table and couldn’t help but comment on the sense of familiarity. “The sum description of my life seems to involve a group of people around a table piled with paperwork and coffee.” The others all laughed as he got comfortable.

After several discussions on getting plans underway, he’d accepted that Henry and Elizabeth wanted to really be involved, which he was fine with, and so Matt and Jason, which had been a surprise, had taken the kids for the day. Now his table had the McCords plus Alison, Nadine, and Daisy all pouring over ideas. Henry had insisted on sitting at Blake’s end of the table, far away from all the ladies looking at dresses.

“First up.” Blake attempted to call them to some sort of order. “Guest list, because that’s going to determine venue.”

Daisy piped up. “I’ve already gotten a few inquiries about your engagement. It’s making the rounds now and people are curious.”

He was afraid to even ask. “About?”

“Everyone loves a love story.” She laughed. “For now I’ve stuck with asking for them to respect your privacy, but you are both somewhat well known figures by-proxy. People have questions and there’s going to be a lot of interest in this wedding.”

“Great.” He frowned.

“We can control the narrative. Once the two of you are ready, I’ll pick a reporter and we’ll do a single interest piece that we can control.”

“I’ve had people ask about the wedding as well.” Elizabeth admitted. “Obviously it’s entirely up to you, but expect that Russell and Mike B might want to make some suggestions about guests.”

“Of course they will.” Nadine rolled their eyes. “You could always just elope, a big wedding isn’t some guarantee the marriage will work.” She pointed across the table. “They did a courthouse wedding and they’re still together nearly thirty years later. I had the church, the dress, all of it, and didn’t make it to the second anniversary. Don’t try to make anyone else happy, just the two of you. Well, and Mia and Teddy to a certain extent.”

The room was quiet a moment, all of them unused to Nadine sharing quite so much. Finally, Alison broke the silence. “I was thinking your main color could be purple. I have some ideas I’ve been collecting when you get to that point. I have other colors as well.”

“Thank you.” Blake replied.

=MS=

Walking around the playground as both kids played, Blake pulled his eyes away to look at Stevie. “I’m glad we take time to do this. The four of us.”

“I am too.”

“I know it’ll be easy for our lives to get just so crazy and overwhelming, at least while one or both of us are in public service at this level, but I want to always make the three of you a priority.” He wrapped an arm around her. “I want you to tell me if you ever think I’m losing sight of that. I know what I can get like.” He laughed. “You may need to pull me back sometimes.”

“I can do that. I know you want to spend as much time as you can with me, with the kids, but I know your job will mean missed moments. I’ll do my best to make it less painful for you.” As she finished talking, his phone went off, making her grin. “Okay, that’s weird.”

He pulled it out, looking at the screen. “It’s Jay. He’s been keeping an ear on some rumblings between a few Congressmen and wants to update me.” He sighed. “I need to go in.”

“Of course.” She stopped to hug and kiss him. “Wait, where is he now? Already at the office?”

“I- I’m not sure. Why?”

“If not, if he has Chloe, he could meet you here. That way you both don’t have to sacrifice a day with your kids for a conversation.”

He hadn’t considered that. “I- I’ll ask him.” He typed on his phone and waited for a reply. “He was just headed out the door. He can meet us here in about twenty minutes.” He tucked his phone away. “I see what you did there.”

“Anything I can do to help, Blake. Even the little things.”

“Thanks.” He pressed a kiss to her lips.


	31. Chapter 31

“Hey, do you have a minute?” Daisy came up beside him in the hall.

He looked her over, seeing the anxious look on her face. “Yeah, sure.” He followed her into her office. “What’s up?”

“I’m hoping you’ll be able to give me advice… in the future. As, you know… one person who found themselves suddenly a single parent to another.”

It took a second for her words to sink in, but this his face lit up. “You’re…?”

She nodded. “Yeah… I’m not sure yet what I’m going to do, but… it’s happening whether I like it or not.”

Blake stepped forward and hugged her. “I’m here for you, in whatever way I can help. If you want to talk or something…”

Daisy shook he head. “I’m getting together tonight with Nadine. She offered and mentioned that she did it all as a single parent, so maybe she can help me I guess.”

“She will.” He stepped toward the door and paused, glancing through the widows toward Nadine’s office at the end. Through the multiple layers of blinds, he could just make out Nadine at her desk working. “She’s a pretty awesome mom. And grandma actually.” He turned back to her. “Who else knows?”

“At this point I just have to tell the Secretary. Jay guessed on his own and…” She waved one hand. “I started today feeling so overwhelmed by what’s to come and even though I have some really big stuff to figure out still, I don’t feel as alone.”

“When I realized I was going to be taking in the kids, I was already planning how to quit this job and find something else before I even landed back in DC with them. The Secretary and then Nadine both made me understand I could do this and be a parent too. And then the rest of you, babysitting, pitching in, simply giving me permission to figure it all out, that’s helped more than you can ever know right now… But you’ll understand soon enough. Aside from Matt, we all get it and I’m pretty sure there will be nothing you’ll go through that one of us haven’t see ourselves.” He smirked. “And Jay and I can both assure you, Matt’s an amazing babysitter. What he lacked in experience as a parent, he makes up for in other ways.”

Daisy sighed. “So what you’re saying is, I’m not alone.”

“Not unless you want to be. Possibly not even when you want to be. You might be a single parent, but you’re far from alone.”

She nodded. “Got it.” Blake pulled the office door open before she added more. “Blake? Thank you.”

“Any time.”

=MS=

“Beer, chips, horrible food that will shorten our lives.” Matt placed bags on Blake’s counter. “And an entire night of guy time.”

Blake started digging through the bags alongside Jay. “This is the saddest bachelor party ever.”

Jay laughed. “Oh, no. This is phase one.” He tossed a look at Henry. “We also are dragging you out when we’re in Germany and possibly every other trip we take between now and the wedding.”

“Does my wife know you’re going to drink your way around the world?” Henry opened a beer.

“No, because then she’d put a stop to it.” Jay answered. “So, rules! No work talk unless it’s something funny or embarrassing, double points if it embarrasses Blake here.”

“I’m going to need more beer.” Blake reached for a second even though he’d only opened his first.

“No kid talk either.” Matt added. “We know you love them, Man, we all do, but tonight it about celebrating you.”

“Fine, but one last comment on them before we do that? Please, before you get me totally trashed, remember that I have to care for them at some point tomorrow.”

“You’ll be fine.” Henry slapped his shoulder. “You haven’t parented until you’ve done it a bit hungover.”

“Ain’t that the truth.” Jay laughed.

“I’m starting to question the influences in my life.”

=MS=

Shuffling into the kitchen, Blake hadn’t realized he wasn’t the only one up until her spotted Henry by the sink with a glass of water. “Hey.”

Henry smirked. “How’s the head?”

He paused a second. “I’ve had worse… Hell, I’ve worked with worse.” It had been in his early days on the job, before he’d discovered that his was a twenty-four seven kind of gig that meant never risking getting knock-down drunk. “Matt and Jay still passed out?”

“Think so.” Henry grabbed a clean glass and filled it with water, passing it to him. “I wanted to talk to you.”

“Uh oh.” He chuckled softly, making Henry give a light laugh.

“No, it’s… I’ve known you a long time. I can remember Elizabeth talking about you as a student and then all we’ve done together here in DC. I just- I wanted to be sure I said to you that I’ve considered you my son for a long while now, but I’m happy you and Stevie have found something together. Seeing this past couple years how much she’s _wanted_ to get her life in order and step up to stand beside you with Mia and Teddy it’s… I’ve been just so proud of her. And I know you will do anything to support her in whatever she pursues.”

“O- of course.” He wasn’t quite sure what else to say.

“Elizabeth and I wanted to do something for the two of you. She’s talking to Stevie about it as well and then the two of you can talk and decide.” He drew a breath. “When Elizabeth and I got married, we were in such a rush and we were broke. We want to pay for the two of you to have a honeymoon. I get it, Elizabeth gets it, that your jobs are possibly always going to be crazy and mean missed time together.” They both chuckled, thinking of the dozens of aborted vacations and days off already between them. “You should take every chance you can to grab a moment for the two of you.”

“I- I don’t know what to say. I’ll- I’ll have to talk to Stevie, but… thank you. It gets hard when one or the other of us has to miss something… I know you get that.” He paused. “I find myself asking in my head, when it hurts to let go and walk away or when Stevie has to and I’m the one here… I ask myself how you would respond.” He shook his head. “Stevie said to me once that being with me is probably easier because she grew up with the two of you as parents. Having me crawl out of bed at all hours or- or get up from dinner to take a phone call… When I got hurt. I know marriage is hard and- and messy, and so many things. But I’m in this for the long haul.”

Henry squeezed his shoulder. “Good to hear.”


	32. Chapter 32

Carrying several binders into Elizabeth’s office, Blake stacked them carefully on her desk. “I can’t go to Munich with you.”

Elizabeth looked up from her computer. “Why not?”

The trip had been on the books for three months. The plan had been that he would go, along with Jay, to make sure everything carried on as planned. “POTUS will be in London that same week. I just got word.”

“Ah.”

“And until the wedding, Stevie can’t really justify bowing out of her responsibilities to stay with the kids. And even then… why should she be the one to always do so?”

She snickered. “Fine. Figure out cover, you can run point from here.”

“Will do, Ma’am.” He turned, rushing back out again. Heading straight to Nadine’s office, he paused when it was empty and then backed up a few steps to lean into Jay’s door. “Seen Nadine?”

“Uh…” Jay glanced into the empty office next door through the window. “Not for an hour or so. She was on a call and then hurried out. Pretty sure she was swearing in at least two languages.”

“Two… well… that’s only a mid-level crisis.” He chuckled along with Jay. Nadine wasn’t nearly the polyglot that Elizabeth was, but they all knew she could swear in a seemingly endless number of languages.

“If I see her, I’ll let you know?”

“Please. It’s about the Munich trip.”

“Hey, woah, what about it?” He put his hand up, stopping Blake in his tracks. “What about the trip?”

“Stevie will be in London the same week, so I have to back out.” He didn’t miss the disappointed look on his friend’s face. “I have to stay home and be dad.”

“I get it, I just… was hoping we could do something while we were over there.”

“I know.” He huffed. “I’m going to have to get someone to cover for me though. That’s why I’m looking for Nadine.”

“Not-” His eyes darted along the halls as his voice dropped. “Not Louise.” When Blake laughed, he became more insistent. “Anyone but Louise, Man. I’ll take Nadine and her swearing in a dozen languages over Louise.”

“Will you now?” The sudden new voice made them both jump as Nadine stepped into view at Blake’s side. She eyed them both.

“Blake can’t go to Munich and needs a cover, I was… making a request.”

“And someone exists that rates lower on the preferred travel companion scale than I do?” She arched a brow at him, clearly teasing.

“Well… more than one.” He trailed off.

To Blake she added on. “I’ll look at who’s available and let you know.”

“Thank you.”

=MS=

Carrying Stevie’s suitcase down the stairs, he placed it by the door. “That everything?”

“Yes.” She leaned up and kissed him quickly. “I’ll try and check in every day.”

“I won’t be too busy with your mom gone, so don’t worry too much about the time difference.”

“I know, but I’ll want to see the kids too.”

He caught her hand in his, tugging her close. “I love you.”

She sank into his hug. “I love you too.”

“Have a good trip.” He held the door as she stepped outside, watching her head for her car before closing it and turning back toward his morning.

=MS=

Placing a to-go container on the corner of Nadine’s desk, Blake took a seat on her couch, arranging his own paperwork at his side before opening his own food. They were halfway through the week and all had been quiet. With Elizabeth and Jay both out, lunch had become their little ritual.

“So.” Nadine traded her pen for a fork. “How’s being the parent left behind going?”

“You know-” He swallowed a bite. “I actually really enjoy it. Is that odd? I mean, it’s like before Stevie came along and I guess I didn’t realize I missed that. I don’t know why guys are so afraid of being home with their kids.”

She shrugged one shoulder. “It’s becoming less of a thing I think. How’s Stevie doing with her job plans?”

“She starts law school in the fall, which she’s over the moon about.” He sighed. “She wants to help people. She wants to help people who can’t afford good help.”

“…Sounds like her mom.”

He chuckled. “Yeah. I’m not worried about whether or not she makes any money. I- I haven’t told her as much, she’d probably get angry. I just want her to do what makes her happy.”

“Of course. You love her… How are wedding plans going?”

He lit up. “Great. I have to remember to take a deep breath before I look at them too hard, but everything is coming together.” He was cut off by one of the interns tapping on the open door.

“Blake? Your daughter’s school is on line four, they said it’s urgent.”

“Thanks.” He dropped the container in his lap to the seat and stood as Nadine pushed her phone his way. “Hello?”

“Mister Moran? This is Dwayne Taylor, the principal at your childrens’ school?”

“Yes?”

“Your daughter, Mia, had a fall at recess and may have broken her arm. She’s being transported to the hospital now, but you’ll need to meet us there.”

His eyes snapped to Nadine’s face as he listened. “Of course, I’ll be there as fast as I can.” When the call ended, he dropped the phone back into its cradle. “I have to go, Mia may have broken her arm at school.”

She was already waving him away. “Call me.”

“Yeah.”

By the time he caught up with Mia, she was just coming back from having x-rays taken. “How is she?” He asked the doctor. Mia didn’t look all that upset about what was happening.

“Both bones are broken.” The doctor pulled up images on a computer. “Nothing needs reset, though, which is good. We’ll get her casted and then she’s free to go.”

“Thank you so much.” He sank onto the bed next to Mia. “How’d this happen, Sweetie?”

She shrugged, immersed in the cartoon playing on the TV. “I don’t know.”

“Mia?”

“I was playing and then crashed. Bam! Ground hurts. Do I have to go back to school today? Can I have a milkshake when we’re done here? What color cast will I get?”

“I- uh- I suppose you’ll come with me for the afternoon to work. You have to be good though. We’ll have to see about the milkshake and I have no idea what color, you’ll have to ask a nurse.”

“Okay.”

He blinked and then drew a slow breath. He’d spent the entire drive over expecting to find her utterly distraught, not… like nothing had happened. “Are you sure you’re okay, Mia?”

“Yeah. I can’t wait till everyone signs my cast.”


	33. Chapter 33

Look who I have with me.”

Nadine looked up, first at Blake and then down to Mia with a grin. “Wow! Look at that cast!” She pushed back with her heels, rolling her chair away from the desk as Mia rushed into her arms.

“Want to sign it?” Mia tried to lift it up.

“Maybe I can put something on it.” Over Mia’s head, she addressed Blake. “Have you called Stevie yet to tell her?”

“No, not yet. Is she…” He gestured to where Mia had helped herself to Nadine’s lap.

“She’s fine in here. I have a call in fifty minutes, but if I haven’t seen you by then, I’ll have Matt come get her.” Her fingers combed through Mia’s hair. She loved getting to be grandma whenever the opportunity arose. The kids were getting bigger every day and all too soon, Nadine knew they wouldn’t want to sit in her lap and cuddle anymore. “What do you think, Mia? Up for an afternoon hanging out with me?”

Mia looked up at her with a grin. “Can we get milkshakes? I asked Daddy, but he’ll make me wait till we go home.”

Blake was already rolling his eyes, but Nadine simply shooed him away. “We’ll see. I have some work to do first. Do you have school work to do?”

She frowned, eyes skittering to her backpack. “Maybe.”

Standing, Nadine pulled a chair around the desk. “Here, you can work by me.” She helped her granddaughter get comfortable. “How did you break your arm?”

The smile instantly fell away as she shrugged. “I don’t know.”

Nadine eyed the work she needed to return to and then the now-closed door before looking at the way Mia was now holding herself. “Mia?”

Mia turned her body away. When Nadine reached out, she jerked out of reach.

Deciding she just needed some time, she turned back to her own work, occasionally checking the clock to keep track of when the call was due. Forty minutes of silence passed before she heard Mia sniffle beside her and looked down in time to see her wipe tears away. Deciding that Mia needed to hear out loud that she could tell her anything, Nadine turned both their chairs, pulling her into her lap, cradled as if she were much younger. “What’s wrong?”

Mia sniffled again. “My arm hurts.”

“I know, Baby.” She held her close to her chest.

“Noah was on the monkey bars with me and he said that if my own real mommy and daddy didn’t love me, why would anybody else want to love me.” Her words stuttered as she tried to catch her breath around tears. “He said Teddy and I will just get dropped off at an orphanage once Daddy and Stevie have real babies. He said they won’t need us anymore!” She started to wail as Nadine tried to help her calm down. “I told him he was wrong and- and he told me I was just a garbage kid and he pushed me!”

Holding her tight with her left hand, Nadine fumbled under the chair with her right until her fingers found the release, allowing the seat to rock back instead of stay rigid. Shifting Mia closer, she began rocking her, pressing a kiss to her head. “Noah was wrong.” She cupped her cheek, getting her to look up. “Noah was wrong.” She felt it bore repeating. “Can I tell you about your daddy?”

Mia gave her a tiny nod.

“When your daddy found out you needed him, he was here at work, and you know he takes his job very seriously. He left work even though it was a very busy day and went to you and your brother. He was going to quit even, just to be with the two of you forever. Nothing in the world makes him happier than being with the two of you or talking about the two of you.”

“Not- not even Stevie?”

She shook her head. “Not even Stevie. And Stevie knows that and doesn’t want him to change it.”

“What if they have more babies?”

Nadine studied her closely. “Is that what you’re really worried about?”

Mia shrugged.

She glanced at the clock, she needed to be on the phone in less than five minutes. Making a decision, she leaned forward, pressing the line to Maggie’s desk. “Maggie? Can you call and reschedule my meeting? Please tell them I had a family emergency and that I can speak to them sometime tomorrow.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

Nadine sat back again, keeping her hold around Mia. “New brothers or sisters aren’t all bad. You and Teddy love playing together.”

“I know. But we aren’t Daddy’s or Stevie’s real kids.”

“Your Daddy adopted you, so you are now his real kid. Adoption is forever.” As much as she thought the idea might help the situation, she didn’t want to step on toes by mentioning that Stevie was planning to adopt them as well. “And I don’t need a birth certificate or a judge in a room to decide whether or not you’re my granddaughter. That’s forever too.”

“Really?”

Nadine nodded, carrying on rocking the chair. “And even if you get brothers or sisters, you know what?”

“What?”

“It takes a lot of years before they can do the stuff you and I do. You’ll always be older and get to do things they can’t do yet. You might even find that it’s fun having new siblings around to teach how to be sweet and helpful.”

After a minute of silence, Mia sat up straight. “I could make them my minions and they could help me take over the world.” She giggled before curling back into Nadine.

 _‘That sounds more like it.’_ Nadine thought to herself. “Do you feel better now?” She rubbed her back.

“My arm still hurts.” She whimpered as if she’d forgotten about the pain while they’d talked. “Bubbeh?”

“Hm?”

“Will you sing to me so I feel better?”

“Of course, Mammele.”

Rocking and softly singing as Mia drifted off to sleep in her lap was how Blake found them half an hour later, cautiously pushing the door open and whispering so as to not wake Mia. “Did you call end already?”

Nadine shook her head. “I rescheduled it for tomorrow.” She smiled down at Mia sleeping. “I had more important things to do.”


	34. Chapter 34

Straightening his bowtie, Blake turned away from the mirror and back to the room where Jay, Matt, and Jason was pulling their jackets on. “I think that’s it.”

Jason smirked. “Still time to run man. I mean, are you _really_ sure you want to be part of the McCord madness forever?” The others all laughed.

“I think I can handle it.”

“Fine. You had your chance to back out. Not that I’m complaining, mind you. Life with only sisters has sucked, I’m glad to have you around.” A knock sounded on the wood door and Jason opened it. “Oh, hi.”

“Is everyone decent?”

“Yeah.” He backed up, letting Nadine in. “I think we need to be headed to our spots.”

Jay and Matt agreed, following Jason out and leaving Blake on his own with her. “You look nice.”

Nadine looked down at the dress she was wearing. “It doesn’t make me look too old? The ‘mother of’ dresses all looked so…” She gestured with one hand. “Like I’d be shuttled back to the nursing home once the reception was over.” She’d spent several trips out looking at dresses with Elizabeth, thankful with each that they got along so well already and knew one another’s tastes.

“No, not old, and… thank you, again, for being here like this.” He’d personally invited his own parents to see their only living child get married, but they’d offered a litany of flimsy excuses as to why it was just a bad day to get away.

“Always thrilled to help.” She was helping not just with the kids for the day, but also had insisted that Blake wouldn’t be missing the mother/son dance simply because of the issue with his parents. “I have a gift for you.” She held up a small box he hadn’t noticed before. “It’s not much but…” He would almost swear she started to blush as he took the box.

Opening the lid, he lit up. “Cufflinks. Monogrammed cufflinks.” Lifting them out, he was impressed by the solid weight of them. “Thank you, Nadine.”

“There’s- there’s more.” She took one and before his eyes, it opened, revealing writing inside. “This one says Teddy, the other says Mia.” She showed him. “That way they’re always with you.”

“This is…wow.” He started working the cufflinks he’d already put on back off again, stopping when Nadine took over and switched them out for him. “I might need your gift after this.”

Surprise filled her face. “You didn’t have to get me something.”

“I did.” He turned away, pulling out a thin box. “I- I didn’t want to be presumptuous or- or overstep. But… these last couple years, and really the years before that too, you’ve been more of a mother than my own ever cared to be…” He stared at the box a second before holding it out. “Here.”

Taking it carefully, she took a seat in one of the chairs, placing it in her lap so she could untie the wide, silver ribbon. Laying folded inside was a piece of delicate fabric. A handkerchief. Brushing one finger over the writing, she read what it said softly. “Nadine, Thank you for taking the time to show me the way, I would not be the father and husband am I now without your guidance. I am so grateful for everything you have given. Today a groom, tomorrow a husband, always your son. Love, Blake.” She couldn’t help laughing when she realized she was crying already. “I’m going to be a mess before you’re even officially married!” She stood and hugged him tight. “I love you too.” She pulled back, straightening her dress. “It’s time to get you to the front of your guests.” She moved to the door. “Ready?”

=MS=

Blake was utterly exhausted. Finding a seat, he caught Stevie around the waist and tugged her into his lap. “My wife.” As with each time he said it, she laughed and then kissed him. “I heard a rumor that we’re going home to an empty house tonight.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck. “Teddy fell asleep on Dad, Ali said they were taking the kids home with them.”

He tugged her close, kissing along her collar bone. “Sounds good to me.”

“And then in two days we are off to Rome for a week.”

“It’s really a shame we won’t get to get any sightseeing in.” He chuckled against her skin. “I’ve heard it’s a beautiful city.”

She tipped his face up, kissing his lips. “We’re not going to spend the whole week in our room, naked and eating room service.”

“Of course not. I was also planning on endless sex until you’re too tired to care about museums and historical sites.”

Stevie hummed and then leaned close, whispering something directly into his ear.

Pulling back, he looked up at her in surprise.

She shrugged one shoulder. “What do you think?”

He tried to process her suggestion a moment. “I- I’m going to forever leave that up to you.”

Sliding off his lap, she pulled him to his feet again. “That decision’s for later. Right now, come dance with me one last time before we go home to our quiet house, just the two of us.”


	35. Chapter 35

Dropping chocolate chip toaster waffles onto plates, Blake carried them to the table, backtracking for the syrup before calling up the stairs. “Come on, you two! I thought you wanted to spend all day at the picnic?” A minute later, Teddy and then Mia thundered down the stairs, Mia wearing a pair of French braids. “Eat, please.” He turned as Stevie came down after them and pulled her close to kiss her. “Thank you for doing her hair.”

“No problem.” She looked at the kids’ plates. “We’re having more than frozen waffles, right?”

That made him laugh. “Yes. I was thinking omelets with peppers and onions.”

“Perfect.” She followed him to the kitchen, snagging a strip of pepper and biting off the end. “I found the spray sunscreen.”

“I’m afraid to ask where.”

She grinned. “In the box you had marked with the kids’ swimsuits.”

He paused. “I suppose that probably made sense at the time.”

“Probably.” She turned, watching the kids bite their waffles into shapes. “Today’s going to be fun.”

“Yes, it is.”

=MS=

“Blake!” Alison jogged across the open grass where dozens of kids were running around playing.

He’d taken over holding Daisy’s daughter and turned at the sound of his name.

She tugged him away from the group he’d been talking to. “Stevie’s in the bathrooms, I think she ate something that’d gone warm or something because she’s sick.”

His head whipped around in the direction of the restrooms and then down at the baby in his arms. “I-”

“Here, I’ll take her.” Ali put her hands out and accepted Johanna. “We were over there by the kids running through the sprinklers and all the sudden she didn’t feel well.”

“Okay.” He started off at a jog, calling out to make sure the bathroom was clear of anyone else before rushing to his wife’s side. “I’m here.” He crouched down beside her. “Any idea what you ate?”

She shook her head. “Nothing.”

“Nothing?”

“I wasn’t really hungry. I’ve had water, because it’s hot today, you know? I didn’t want to get dehydrated. I had that big breakfast.”

He rubbed her back. “Maybe you got overheated anyway. Think you’re good to get up? I’ll find you some ice or something to help cool you off.” Standing he helped her to her feet, making it as far as the doorway before Elizabeth and Nadine both appeared.

Elizabeth instantly reached for her daughter. “Ali said you were sick.”

“I probably just got overheated, Mom. It just hit me all the sudden.”

“Well, let’s get you to the SUVs, the AC will help.” She looked to Blake for agreement.

“I’ll go get some water and some ice.” Nadine rushed away again.

“You don’t have to baby me, Mom.”

“But you are my baby, Baby.”

Stevie chuckled. “How about you go check on the kids for us? I don’t want them worried about me and not having fun.” She patted her arm. “I promise, Blake is good to take care of me. And really, it’s my own fault I got like this.”

Once they were alone again, Blake led her across the field to the SUVs, helping her into one of them. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

She leaned into his side. “I’ll be fine. I feel stupid for not drinking more water though.”

“You’re not stupid, you could never be stupid.” They sat holding one another for a bit until Nadine knocking startled them. Blake opened the door and accepted the water and ice.

“She okay?”

“She’ll be okay.”

Nadine nodded. “Let us know if she needs anything else.”

“I will.” He pulled the door shut and tugged Stevie close. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” There was a smile in her voice.

“That this happened.” He kissed her head. “Here, take sips and see if it helps you feel better.”

“I hope so. My head is killing me now.” She began sipping her way through the bottle of water. By the time she finished it and the ice had mostly melted that they’d been pressing to her neck and other areas, she was sitting upright again. “I think I’m ready to go back out there.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. And I promise to be more careful. No direct sunlight for me the rest of the day.” She tugged him by the front of his shirt until he was close enough to kiss quickly. “I love you. I don’t want to miss the kids playing the games.”

“Fine.” He helped her out of the SUV and they held hands back to the main group. Henry and some of the other guys called him to the far side of the pavilion, so Blake left Stevie to jump back into whatever was happing with Alison and Elizabeth.

“She okay?” Henry asked.

“Fine. Got a bit hot is all.”

“Huh.”

“What?”

“It’s just- Stevie’s never had problems with the heat before.”

He shrugged. “It all sneaks up on us at one time or another.”

“I guess you’re right. Here, help me with these balloons for the race. We need to finish filling this bag so we have enough.”

Blake accepted an unopened back of balloons and began blowing them up and tying them off, shaking his head when Matt ribbed him over how fast he was getting through them by declaring it proof he was full of hot air.

He was down to the last two balloons when the sound of someone screaming made him lunge up from the picnic table. Elizabeth had a hand over her mouth, eyes like saucers while across the lawn, Teddy and Mia were racing their direction, both crying out as well.

Tripping over things that had dropped randomly on the ground, Blake rushed in Elizabeth’s direction, spotting the way Stevie was slumped to the ground.


	36. Chapter 36

He gripped Stevie’s hand while they waited for the doctor to come in. They were in the ER, she’d been taken by ambulance while everyone else had stayed for the kids. When her eyes fluttered open, Blake pressed a kiss to her knuckles. “I promise everything will be okay.”

“I hope so.”

“Try not to worry.”

She shook her head. “Were the kids scared?”

He didn’t want to lie to her. “Yes, but everyone else was trying their best to explain to them that you’ll be fine. You just needed some fluids and to cool off.”

“I feel so stupid.”

“You’re not.”

“I still feel it.”

The door opened and the doctor and a nurse stepped in. “All right, Missus Moran.” She smiled at Stevie. “I think we’ve found something in your bloodwork that would explain everything from the headaches and fainting on down.” She looked over her chart. “I see you’ve had a rapid pulse since you’ve been here as well. Well, we can get it all taken care of soon enough.”

“What- what is it?”

She exchanged a glance with the nurse. “By the looks of your hcg levels, you are pregnant. I’ve asked someone from OB to come down to confirm.”

“Really?” Stevie turned to Blake, wide-eyed. “Do you hear that? I- I didn’t expect it to be so soon!”

“Soon?” The doctor asked.

Stevie looked back at her. “We only got married about two months ago.” She blushed, suddenly remembering their decision for the duration of their honeymoon. “I guess it’s a honeymoon baby then.”

“The ultrasound tech should be down in a few minutes.”

“Thank you.” They watched the doctor leave. “Oh, Blake! A baby!”

“It’s what we wanted, right?”

“Right. I just- what will I do about school?”

“We’ll figure it out. I highly doubt you’ll have been the first pregnant student or new mom student they’ve had. We’ve got this. We have the daycare at work and family, it’s not like it’s all new to us. I mean, this first part will be, but the juggling is much the same. “

“You’re right.” She relaxed. “Do you think Mia and Teddy will be happy? They’re getting a brother or sister. Oh! It’s going to be so hard waiting to tell them.”

=MS=

The tech was just explaining the image on the screen as someone knocked lightly on the door and Stevie called the person in.

Nadine stepped in to check on them just as the tech piped up. “Oh, how lucky! Twins!”


	37. Chapter 37

Already changed into his tux, Blake rushed into Elizabeth’s office to hurry the others along. It was mid-December and they were all expected at a party at the White House roughly ten minutes ago. Instead, he was trying his best to gently herd Elizabeth and an increasingly miserable Stevie through the process of getting ready. Henry was out of town and Alison and Jason had the kids, so with Jay, Matt, and Daisy already at the party to provide some cover, he had Nadine doing her best to help move things along.

Stevie was sitting in one of the chairs in her mother’s office looking about as miserable as she had for weeks. Blake sent up another silent prayer that the doctor had all but assured him that with twins, she likely wouldn’t carry to term. Stevie hadn’t put on weight anywhere that wasn’t now baby, making her stomach look huge on her frame. “Blake?”

“Yes?”

“I can’t get my shoes on.”

His made sure to bite back his smile. This was nothing new for his wife. Kneeling down, he slid them on her swollen feet. “There you go.” Standing again, he pulled her out of the chair with a grunt, earning himself three dirty looks for it. “Sorry.” He mumbled. He’d learned early in the pregnancy that Elizabeth, Nadine, and Daisy even would get equally as miffed as Stevie over his missteps. “Are we ready now?”

“This dress is uncomfortable, but then what isn’t these days?” The dress was deep green velvet with an empire waist that only accentuated her condition.

He began leading her to the door. “A few hours sitting and then we can go home and I’ll help you feel better.”

“You could carry them for the next few weeks and then deliver them. That would make me feel better.”

Two snickers sounded from behind him, but he didn’t look back. “I would take it all from you in a heartbeat.”

In the elevator, Stevie leaned against a wall, letting one hand settle under her belly as she so often did now. “I need to pee again.”

Closest to the panel, Nadine reached out to press a button to stop the elevator sooner, but Stevie shook her head.

“I’ll be fine to the ground floor.” As soon as the doors opened though, she was rushing for the bathroom right around the corner, her mother following on her heels.

Blake tried to not pace while he waited.

“No one enjoys this stage.”

“Hm?” He turned, finding Nadine leaned against the wall.

“Can’t sleep, can’t eat, having to pee constantly… No one enjoys this part.” She was studying him now.

“I know. I just hate seeing her miserable.”

“I know. I think a winter baby, though, is much better than say September. I had Roman during one of the hottest summers we’d had in years. It was rough.”

The bathroom door opened and Blake moved to Stevie’s side. “Okay?”

She nodded. “Let’s get going, I probably have ten minutes before I have to pee again. You’re children just won’t stop with beating on my bladder.” She chuckled, rubbing her belly.

“I’m sorry.” He leaned in to kiss her.

At the White House, Blake escorted Stevie to check in with Russell and then led her to the table, remaining attentive through the evening.

“Do you think you could find more of those crab puffs?” Stevie asked.

“Of course.” Blake stood to go search.

“Oh! And maybe those little square things. I liked those.”

Thrilled she was eating, Blake searched until he had a plate of finger foods for her to eat as she wished. He sat back in the chair beside her and pulled her close. “You are beautiful tonight.” His right hand dropped to her belly as she tucked into the food. “They’ve moved?” He felt around for signs of where each baby was.

“I can’t even tell anymore. It’s all arms and legs in there.” She laughed. “Could have turned into a giant squid for all I know.”

He rubbed, hoping to calm the babies down. “I think we’re safe from that one.”

Pushing the now empty plate away, Stevie turned in her chair. “We should dance.”

“Are- are you sure?”

She nodded, clearly excited. “Who knows when we’ll get the chance next and it’s almost _Christmas_. I want to dance with my husband.”

Taking her hand, Blake led her to the side of the dance floor, tucking her at a slight angle against him so he could hold her close and cradle her stomach. “I love you.” He whispered like he did hundreds of times a day.

Head against his chest, Stevie spoke. “Blake? I’m scared.”

“…Of?”

“Of being a mom.”

“You’re already a mom in every way that matters.”

“Of being a mom of newborns then.”

“… I think that’s normal.”

She sighed. “I know.” They enjoy the music for a bit before she started again. “I’m scared of giving birth.”

“I think that’s normal too. Honestly, I’m pretty terrified as well.”

“Really?” She looked up at him.

Blake nodded. “Your dad and Jay have been huge helps, but I’m still scared. I remember being in the delivery room for the kids, but it felt different when it was my sister and now it’s you. My wife.” He brushed a bit of hair out of her eyes. “I don’t want to see you in pain either.” He pulled her close, swaying to the music quietly until Stevie pulled back with a slight roll of her eyes. “I have to use the bathroom again. I’ll be right back.”

“Sure.” He gave her hand a squeeze and watched her walk away before searching out his friends.

=MS=

Blake checked his watch, straining to see around the room in search of Stevie. Green seemed to be the color of the evening, however. Weaving through the crowd, He found where Matt and Daisy were now gossiping together behind their glasses. “Have either of you seen Stevie?”

They both shook their heads. “She probably found somewhere to lay down.” Daisy assured him with a laugh. “I still want to sleep after a few hours of these things.”

“You’re probably right.” He turned away only partly comforted. Back at the table they’d started out at that evening, he spotted Elizabeth and wound his way in her direction. “Have you seen Stevie?”

She looked up. “No.”

“I just realized, I haven’t seen her in just over an hour.”

Elizabeth stood. “I’ll help you look. She couldn’t have gone far.”

“Thank you.” He started to follow her across the room. “Daisy suggested she went somewhere and fell asleep.”

“She might have.” Once the room was cleared, she led the way into the hall. “Maybe you should take her home if that’s the case. According to Russell, he told her she wasn’t required to come tonight.”

“She didn’t mention that.”

“To me either.” They alternated checking bathrooms and other rooms as they walked the hall.

“Is there a problem?” They both turned at Nadine’s voice.

“He misplaced Stevie.”

“I didn’t _misplace_ her, she said she needed the bathroom and I never saw her come back.” He sighed in frustration. “We haven’t found her yet.”

“Did you check down in Russell’s office? As far as good places to hide away for a nap go, it would be the best place because no one would dare go in there.”

“Good point.” Elizabeth started off quickly, the pair of them following. “Stevie?” She called out, opening the door.

Standing by the windows, staring out at the thick snow, was Stevie, rocking slightly in place.

“We were worried about you.” Elizabeth rushed to her daughter’s side.

“I’m sorry, Mom. I just… didn’t feel like going back in with all those people.”

“That’s okay, Sweetheart.” She wrapped her in her arms.

“I thought I’d take a nap, but when I sat down, I just… needed to be moving. It’s weird. I feel all antsy.” She carried on rocking side to side. “The snow is so pretty though, coming down so thick like that. Peaceful.”

“It is.”

Blake crossed to the windows, standing behind Stevie so when Elizabeth backed away, he was holding her from behind, supporting her. “I would’ve come down here with you. Why don’t we just head home?”

“In a minute?”

“Of course.” From behind them, he heard Elizabeth whisper to Nadine about getting the motorcade ready since they’d all driven over together.

Several minutes of quiet passed before Nadine slipped in again. “Security is bringing the cars up, but it will be slow going, this storm is clogging the roads faster than expected.”

“Okay. The kids are at our house anyway, if the roads are getting bad, the two of you can just stay over for the night.”

“Sounds good.” Blake agreed, not eager to drive his wife and kids in this weather.

Elizabeth turned to Nadine again. “You may want to stay as well. We can just skip picking up your car at the office. I think tonight we should leave the driving to the professionals. I’d worry all night about you getting across town safely.”

Blake thought she was going to refuse, but after a second, she acquiesced. “Okay.”

Slowly, they walked the halls until they got to the exit. Blake and Elizabeth climbed into the third row, allowing the other two the middle. Leaning forward over the seat, he tried to keep offering Stevie support.

The main roads weren’t in bad shape, but the further off those they got, the slower they moved. Frank apologized several times for the additional time to the trip home once they finally arrived, an extra half an hour longer than it usually took.

Blake let Stevie lean on him as she stiffly headed up to her old room while Elizabeth took care of getting Nadine something to change into. In the privacy of the bedroom, he studied the way she suddenly seemed to be pressing the sides of her stomach with her palms. “Are you okay?”

She let out a breath. “Yeah. Just too much tonight, I think. Too much eating, standing, all of it.” She reached for the door knob. “I need the bathroom again before I pee myself. The ride home was too long.” Her breath caught and she froze for a split second before darting to the bathroom.

When she returned, he watched as she dug out something to change into and get out of the dress, shifting uncomfortably before slipping away again.

Unsure how to help, Blake started to strip down, before digging through the drawer he kept in Stevie’s room for the odd nights when the kids were already asleep when he came for them, and changing quickly. Crossing the hall, he knocked on the bathroom door. “Stevie?”

“It won’t stop.” Her voice was soft.

“What won’t?”

“It’s like a constant trickle. I- I hate being pregnant.”

“I know.” He leaned against the door. “Want me to get your mom?”

“…No. I’ll… I’ll think of something.”

“Okay. I’m going to pop down and get a glass of water.”

“Okay.”

In the kitchen, he found both Elizabeth and Nadine with a tumbler in their hand.

“She okay?” Elizabeth asked.

“Miserable. Hopefully she can get some sleep.”

“Let us know if you need anything.”

“Yeah.”

=MS=

He’d almost get dozed off and Stevie would roll over again, clearly unable to get comfortable. He knew better than to make a single complaint. She shifted again, this time rearranging herself so they were at a slight angle to one another. “Neither of us are sleeping anyway.” She whispered, finding his hand and bringing it to her body. “We should take advantage of opportunity while it’s here.”

Blake pushed up onto one elbow. “Are you sure?”

“Please, make love to me, Blake?”

Scooting closer, he kissed her before shimmying out of his pajamas while she did the same. He loved staring at her naked body as it’d grown with his children. Even now, in the faint moonlight, he couldn’t help stopping and staring before slipping back into a position where they could have sex comfortably. He would never not find his wife hot.

Massaging her stomach and anything else he could reach, Blake gently pressed in, letting her adjust to him being in her again before starting long strokes.

“Touch me.” She whispered. “Please.”

One hand slipped down, thumb circling her clit at a pace he knew would get her off quickly. This was all about her tonight and he planned on touching her until she was sated.

She writhed, legs stretching wide and then she came, pulsing around him as she carried on languidly fucking her. He eased off her clit, resuming the massage of her stomach as she came down. “I felt that everywhere.” She finally spoke.

“Want more?”

“Please…”

He carried on, following her cues until he needed to handle himself as well. “Can I fuck you now?” He pushed in hard once, almost without realizing, making her breath catch followed by a soft moan. He took that to mean she was ready and did it again, watching the way she moved, grabbing for the sheets. “I love you so much, Stevie. You are going to be the perfect mother, you know that?” He picked up speed, chasing his own orgasm quickly as she spread out even further for him. “You are the most beautiful woman on earth.”

Her hands moved, one cradling her belly while the other found her clit. He steadied her legs, watching as she brought herself to orgasm one last time as he followed her over the edge.

Catching his breath, Blake scooted back to the pillows, pulling Stevie to his chest. “God, I love you so much.” He kissed her under her ear. “Try to get some sleep.”

Forty minutes passed and Blake found himself forced awake again, this time as Stevie shifted so her right knee was up, foot planted hard into the mattress as she moaned. He instantly reached for her again. “Stevie?”

“It hurts, Blake.”

He felt more than saw as her left leg bent and then moved away, her hips nearly leaving the bed with how hard she dug her foot into the mattress as she moaned again. “What hurts?” They were both still naked, so nothing inhibited him running his hands over her body, across her stomach and down her hips. He was startled to encounter her left hand cupping herself. “Stevie?”

“I think we need to go to the hospital, Blake. I- I think I’m going to be having a baby soon.” The way her voice wavered made him freeze and then, very slowly, his fingers followed hers down. This was his wife, the woman he’d touched across every possible inch of her body, but somehow this felt like an invasion.

He tried to keep calm, carefully rolling out of bed so he wouldn’t jostle her. His pants were halfway on when she moaned again, arching against what he suspected was a contraction. Rushing to the dresser, he dug out one of his own sweatshirts and a pair of sweatpants and tried to gently help her dress. “The hospital isn’t far and first labors take hours. Just breathe and we’ll get you there, okay?”

Stevie nodded as she tried to breathe. “Okay.”

He helped her off the bed, keeping her steady as she leaned forward, a small pained noise slipping out.

After a minute, she sat up again. “Okay. Let’s go.”

Slowly they made their way downstairs before it dawned on Blake that they needed to let someone know what was happening. Leaving Stevie in the chair near the door, he took the stairs two at a time, knocking frantically on Elizabeth’s door before bursting in the moment she spoke. “Stevie’s in labor.”

A flurry of activity followed as Elizabeth dressed and rushed out to alert her detail, only to be halted.

“It’s too dangerous to be on the roads, Ma’am.”

“Stevie’s in labor!” She waved at her daughter, hovering in the doorway.

Frank paused. “Let me get an escort to clear the road. We don’t want to end up trapped in the vehicles, Ma’am.”

“Fine. But hurry!”

Frank didn’t explain how he managed it, but a half hour later, they had a truck to clear a path for them. By that time, everyone else but the kids were awake and Nadine insisted she was coming along in case they needed anything.

The four of them piled into the SUV, Blake holding Stevie close, as they started a treacherously slow journey to the hospital. Eventually, Elizabeth questioned their speed. “How long will it take us to get there, Frank?”

“Estimate forty minutes, Ma’am.”

Stevie cried out, her feet trying to find something to push against. “No.” It came out much softer than her cries. “Blake…”

“What is it?” He curled forward to see her face.

“We’re having a baby.”

“I know. We’re going to have two of them.”

She shook her head frantically as she started crying. “We’re having a baby.”

He placed his hands on her stomach and felt as the muscles tensed again and then something seemed to shift and he suddenly understood. “Guys!” He raised his voice. “We’re not making it to the hospital.” He pulled Stevie back as she tried to shove the sweatpants off. As the dark fabric moved, he could see what was happening.

“Catch it, Blake.” Stevie whispered, suddenly quiet.

Dropping as much as he could to her side, he looked from their baby up to the look of awe and wonder on Stevie’s face. Somehow, the cabin seemed to fall silent. “That’s it, Stevie. You’re doing great.” He kept his voice at a whisper. It felt appropriate. Another push and he was watching the baby slip onto the seat. Instantly, he wrapped it in the heavy coat he’d been wearing when they’d climbed into the SUVs as it began to cry. “We have a son, Stevie.” He couldn’t pull his eyes away from the infant. “We have a son.”

Several minutes passed of quiet before Frank cleared his throat. “There’s a first aid kit in the very back. It may have something to cut the cord.”

Elizabeth dug it out and found something that would do, passing it all to Blake to do the honors as Stevie took the baby. Time seemed to lose its meaning as they made their way slowly to the hospital, aware that another child would be following soon, hoping he or she wasn’t in a hurry.

A mile away, Stevie jerked in her seat. “My god, my water just broke everywhere.” She gasped. “It didn’t do it like that before.”

“That’s okay.” He kissed her forehead. “We’re almost there.” He looked out the windshield, frowning at the brake lights on the truck ahead. “What’s happening?”

“There’s a downed power line. They’re calling it in and then they’ll take us around the other way. I’m sorry, nothing we can do.”

Stevie straightened in her seat, turning so both feet were on the floor. “I just need to… I wasn’t comfortable.” As soon as she was in the new position, she tipped her head back and seemed to rock on the edge of the seat. “This one is so much more intense.”

Blake passed the baby to the back and did his best to help keep Stevie steady. “Just breathe. This one should be faster.”

“No kidding.” She gritted her teeth. “I wish I could stand. No, not stand…” She shook her head, clearly at a loss for the right words.

Thinking of what she could mean, he watched as she finally turned, squatting forward with her fingers digging into the headrest as she panted. Now fully aware of what that was a prelude to, Blake was ready this time as her body pushed the second baby out bit by bit.

From the front, Frank spoke again. “Pulling in now.”

“Uh huh.” Blake kept focused on his wife. The head was out as the SUV slowed further to get through the lot. He watched the baby turn and then shoulders as the SUV came to a stop. By the time medical staff yanked the door open, he was cradling his second newborn son in his hands. “We’re good now.” He cracked. “Babies are out.”

The nurses rushing to hand him blankets seemed surprised. “Babies?”

“Twins.” He helped as the second infant was wrapped against Stevie’s chest to be taken inside, climbing out behind her before turning around to first help Elizabeth out and then Nadine, who had the other baby in her arms, as he took him and held him close.

=MS=

Blake was beyond exhausted, but Stevie was finally in a hospital bed, both boys in little cots. Elizabeth was sound asleep beside her daughter, names, it was decided, could wait till morning. He looked around to see where Nadine had gone, finding her looking out at the snow. “Hey.”

She looked back at him. “They were both born after midnight.”

“Really?” He looked for a clock as he moved to stand by her side.

“Yes. Happy Hanukah, Blake.”


	38. Chapter 38

Sleep, Blake had been quickly reminded, was going to be a life goal now with two newborns needing fed around the clock. Stevie was insistent on nursing them and he felt a bit helpless standing by as he watched the other two help her work out what to do.

By the time the sun rose and their sons’ ages were starting to be measured in hours instead of minutes, the adrenaline of their delivery had worn off. He’d worked a fourteen hour day prior to the dinner and so hadn’t actually slept in over twenty-four hours. Elizabeth finally pushed him to the short couch to get some rest.

Upon waking, Blake watched the sight across the room. Stevie was sitting up, one baby in her arms and her mother snuggled at her side, both of them staring at the tiny face, while Nadine stood on the other side with the second one. Quietly, they were discussing names. The heavy snow outside seemed to dampen all sound. Slowly he sat up, catching their attention. “Morning.”

Nadine brought him the baby she’d been holding and sat beside him.

“I was thinking Noel and Judah.” Stevie shared. “What do you think?”

“Those weren’t on our list.” Not that he really cared. The list had been just ideas anyway.

“I still wanted to use names from the middle name list. The ones you picked, Asher and Jamison. He could be JJ.”

Blake started down at the baby in his arms. “And who do I have then?” He started to check the little bracelet to see if he was baby A or B.

“Well, if you like those names, then you have JJ, baby B.”

He chuckled. “The one who was so impatient he couldn’t wait five more minutes.” They all laughed. “I love those names, Stevie.” He stood, moving to join Stevie so the babies were side by side. He couldn’t get over just how beautiful they were. He could faintly remember the wonder at Mia and Teddy being born, but this, his own children, born in the middle of night, in the middle of a snowstorm, depending on him and no one else, it filled him with something he failed to find words for. “Look what we made.”

She laughed. “I know. They’re going to change the world.”

“They’ve already changed mine.”

Elizabeth cleared her throat and he looked up to see her and Nadine hovering by the door. “We’re going to go track down some breakfast. Henry is on a flight back and he’s going to stop by your place to pick up things you’ll need. Frank declared it a matter of necessity and arranged for Tony to bring Alison, Jason, and the kids up here.” She checked her watch. “They’ll be about an hour, give or take the weather.”

She stepped out of the room with Nadine following, Blake could hear them talking as they left. Finally alone, he leaned over and kissed his wife. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“You know, the idea was to finalize you adopting the kids next week _before_ these two were born.”

Stevie laughed. “When have we ever done anything in the right order?”

“I guess you’re right. Who needs order?”

“Chaos is so much more fun.”

=MS=

Mia and Teddy were snuggled in Stevie’s arms, all napping. Blake had JJ and Noel tucked in his arms, watching as they napped as well. Teddy had been over the moon about having brothers and Mia had declared that it meant next time they had to have a girl. He’d blanched at the thought of doing it all again when they were still in the midst of doing it all this time, but an amused and knowing look from Stevie told him Mia might eventually get that wish. As she'd said, chaos was more fun anyway.

Elizabeth slipped in, sharing that Henry had landed and asking what he needed to pick up from the house. She stared down at the babies. “You need anything, Blake, you call, okay?”

“I know.” The door opened again and he watched Nadine carefully slip back in. “Come sit.” He said to both of them as he stood. “I know we’ll be taking millions of pictures, but I want some of the two of you holding them today.” He passed each a baby. “I want them to always look back and know they had family who loved them very much.” Pulling out his phone, he looked around the room. This was his family- wife, kids, their mothers. All things he hadn't known he'd even wanted before that fateful phone call about Heather.


End file.
